Insane Friends, Playboys, and a Facebook Account!
by Violethairedfreak
Summary: After getting forced by Yaya, Mashiro Rima finally owns a facebook. But what happens when their adventures both in real life and in their facebook life goes crazy? Rated T for mature references and some cursing. RIMAHIKO, AMUTO, etc.
1. R:Stupid Posers!

YAY! Here ish a new rimahiko story that you all have been waiting for! It was an idea that i thought for weeks and i hope it's successful like Gothic Lolita!~

I WISH THIS STORY BEST OF LUCK! :3

Warning: Story may include some mature references, some cursing, and stronger feelings of uncontrollable laughter for some. Some random moments, and facebook references may also be included.

ADDITIONAL WARNING: Yaya ish hyper. Watch out.

* * *

I sighed as I typed a URL. When the familiar blue web page loaded, I signed in.

Email: _XxMashiroRimaxX at comedymaildotcom **(A/N: the address ish completley fake and i don't know if they have a dotcom after the address, oh well)**_

Password: _kusukusuandrimapwns_

Why did Yaya forced me into making a facebook anyway?

**Flashback: **

"_Come on, Rima tan!" the 16 year old whined. "Everyone has one!"_

_She said it so loudly that the people in the library took notice. _

"_Shush!" The librarian shushed. _

"_I prefer to stay out of this." I mumbled._

"_But, Rima Tan! We could talk as much as we want! Even Amu Chi has one!" she pouted. _

"_As if we don't talk enough already," I muttered as I rolled my eyes._

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeeeeee?" Yaya begged._

"_Fine." I sighed._

_Yaya beamed. _

"_Yaya promises that Rima tan would love it!" She exclaimed happily which cause the librarian to shush us again and attempted to warn us that she would kick us out of the library if we make another disruption. But after she told us that, she broke into a fit of coughing. _

_Yaya immediately shut up and started another window to make me an account. _

_I dragged a nearby chair next to her and silently flipped through the gag manga. _

_Minutes later:_

"_Are you done now?" I asked boringly. _

"_Almost, Yaya has to press this button and-"She clicked the button and the entire web page froze. _

_That's when the computer had a pop-up saying: _

"_Your computer time has expired. Please let someone else sign in."_

"_NOOOOOOO!!" Screeched Yaya. _

_I think my ears are going to bleed now. And to make things worse, the entire (and I mean entire) library took notice. They were staring at us as if we committed a murder. Anyways, the librarian stood up, headed over to where we were sitting and demanded us to leave the library._

_Apparently, the librarian is sick so when she had to talk to us, she covered her mouth with a handkerchief (did I just see snot on it?! Ewww…) while talking. Her voice sounded high and pitchy and at the same time, garbled and wheezy. Hah… she sounded like a mixture between a dying rat and a squealing raccoon having a seizure. _

"_Yoooooouuu *coughs* twooooo haaaavveee too leeeaaavvveee thhheee libraryyyyy *cough, wheeze*" the rat-raccoon having a seizure librarian lady bellowed._

"_Awww…. But I wanted to make Rima tan a facebook!" Yaya pouted._

"_I dooooon'ttt caaarreee ifff yooou waaannttt tooooo maaaake a faaaceeeeboookkkk. Pleeeeassseee leeeaaavee theeee libraryyyy." The rat-raccoon lady wheezed and broke into another fit of coughing. _

_That's when I had an idea. I looked up at the rat-raccoon lady (Yesh, I'm still small) and used my aweshum fake crying skillz._

"_Ms Librarian," I spoke to her softly, tears welled up my eyes. "I don't own a computer at home and I have very little friends. She wanted to make me one in hopes of making more." Tears ran down my eyes. _

_In the corner of my eye, I can see the other people staring at me then murmuring at each other._

_The Rat-Raccoon lady went into shock as she saw me "cry."_

"_OOhh…… weeelll…. Heeeeerreeeee… I'lll leeeet yooou maaakee oneeee as looooonnng as yoooou twoooo beee quieeet. Gooodd luuckkkk finnnndinnnggg neeeww frieeeeeendss." She coughed into her handkerchief again and scribbled Yaya's name on her clipboard. _

"_Fake crying again, Rima tan?" Yaya whispered._

_I wiped my tears and nodded. HAH! TAKE THAT RACCOON-RAT LADY!_

_Yaya giggled silently as she logged in and opened the web page again. _

_Even more Minutes later… I lost track._

_I grabbed the remaining gag manga books from the shelf and headed back to my chair next to Yaya. _

_I dumped the books and plopped myself down beside Yaya where she was sitting very still, her face was placed smack on the keyboard table. It looked like she was sleeping?_

"_Yaya," I placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. As soon as I placed my small hand on her shoulder, I yelped silently and drew it back. Why was Yaya's shoulder quivering? _

"_Yaya?" I said quietly. _

_Yaya's head sprang back up to the keyboard and she started to type again. Except… she was giggling maniacally to herself and her typing was really rapid, I couldn't see anything. _

"_Umm… you okay?" I asked._

"_heheheheh…." Yaya giggled, clicked the button, and threw her arms in the air. "Rima tan has a facebook! Hooray!" She cheered out loud so that her high pitched voice echoed through the library, causing the people's heads to snap back up and glare at us._

_The Raccoon rat lady shushed us again._

_But this time, Yaya didn't shut up. She jumped up and down like an immature bunny screaming "hooray! Hooray! Come on Rima Tan! Shout hooray with me!" She grabbed my wrist and shook it around. _

_That's when the darn Raccoon Rat lady picked something up and examined it. It was a candy wrapper. _

"_Yoooou haaavvveeee beeeen eaattinnngg inn theee liiibraaaary?!" she exclaimed._

_I shook my head and turned to Yaya who was dancing around in circles, humming some random song._

_That must be it. Yaya has officially gone crazy._

"_Pleeeeaaassseeee leeaaaaveeeee!" Hollered the Raccoon- rat lady and went back into her coughing fit._

_I piled the gag mangas with one hand and with the other, grabbed candy high Yaya's wrist and dragged her out of the library. _

"_Hooray! Hooray!" She continued to cheer, causing the nearby people to look at us. _

_What are the chances they find a 17 year old blond petite girl who looks like a grade schooler dragging a 16 year old sugar high friend that was taller than the girl, shouting random stuff about sugar like "Cookies!" or "Chocolate!" while her friend drags her home? I guess not many people. Anyway, they stared at us like maniacs with their big bulging eyes. _

_That day was ruined because of a hyper girl named Yaya. Yaya, I blame it on you. Hoor-ay. _

_**End of flashback**_

_Back to reality:_

I clicked the log in button and it loaded into the main page. Whoop-dee-do. There isn't anything interesting, until I saw how many notifications I had.

"Yaya," I muttered under my breath, and I clicked.

Yes, after that horrific day at the library, she starts sending me these quizzes.

There was this one quiz where it says _what candy are you? _Or _what Japanese dessert are you?_

Damn… why does Yaya send me quizzes on food? Luckily they have the ignore button. HAH!

As I clicked the ignore button for what it felt like the millionth time, I finally got rid of the Yaya's annoying quizzes and set my attention to the friend suggestions.

Yaya has suggested all of my friends. I was surprised that Tsukasa, Nikaidou Sensei, and even Kairi's sister Yukari had a facebook as well.

I clicked on everyone and typed a little message that says "_Hey! This is Mashiro Rima! If you don't know me, you're a retard. P.S. Kusu Kusu Says haii" _for each.

After that, I clicked on the home page and that's when something happened. There was a friend request from Hinamori Amu. What the heck just happened here? I remembered adding her before. What just happened? Could it be a glitch? This is getting weird. I pressed the add button and did this quiz that says…"_ What Shugo chara character are you?"_

They made a quiz on us?! I hope I get myself. HAHA.

10 minutes later:

OH MY FREAKIN GOD.

NOOO!! HOW COULD I GET TADASE?! I mean the questions were pretty obvious… but how?! Stupid person who made this quiz. Making me get Tada-Gay. I'm going to pay a hacker to spam their entire profile or something. I hope Tada-Gay doesn't laugh at my face when he sees that. I hope he gets Ikuto if he does. HAH.

What made it worse is that a thousand people under the name of Hinamori Amu requested me. Am I seeing things? I must be. It can't be that my best friend has a gazillion facebook accounts.

How many Amu's are even here? Most important question of all, which is the real Amu?

I'm getting frustrated now. That's when I thought of something. I scrolled down to the search and typed: _Mashiro Rima_

When the page loaded, I almost fell over. THERE ARE SOO MANY ME! Please kill me now. I'm regretting myself making a facebook. Almost immediately, a big flame was raging from my body like the way people in animes do when they get pissed off, as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Yaya's number.

"Moshi Moshi?" Yaya's voice said under the other side of the line.

"YAYA!" I growled.

"Ahh! Rima tan! Enjoying your new acc-"

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HINAMORI AMU'S?" I growled over the phone.

"WAAHHH! I only sent you Amu chii!" Yaya exclaimed.

"You sent me a lot of Amu's!" I said angrily.

"Oh, really? Eheh.." Yaya sweatdropped at the other end of the line. "Yaya just got carried away."

"Carried away… by what?" I growled.

"A chocolate cake," Yaya sighed happily.

Hmm… A chocolate cake. That's when I thought of an evil sinister plan as revenge. Wow… Since when did I start to plot evil schemes like Fujisaki Nagihiko?

"Yaya, if you don't find the real Amu by tomorrow, I'll take away your snacking privileges!" I threatened and hung up before she starts complaining.

I felt like running into a wall and slamming my head or jumping off a plane… Something insanely dangerous to make me feel better. But Mama won't let me do that anyway, she might think that I'm going all mentally psycho against her and would probably take me to the mental hospital or something. Why in the world would my own mother do that to me? Instead, I grabbed a rope and stuffed it in my book bag for tommorow's revenge.

Stupid character posers.

* * *

Eheh.. how was it? I'm sorry if it's long and there's no Nagihiko in this one but I'll make it up to you!~

Anyway, Do your part and click the little green button on the bottom center of the page. Arigato Gozaimasu!~

-Keiko


	2. R:Stupid Fujisaki!

**A/N: I do not own Shugo chara any way. I wish i did though. But that's everyone's dream isn't it? XD**

The next day at the Royal Garden:

"Who is the real Amu?" I demanded at Yaya.

"Wahhhh! Let me go!" Yaya whined while struggling with the rope that I tied.

"Rima, What are you talking about?" Amu asked in a confused tone.

"I think it's the Facebook thing." Nagihiko watched us with a chuckle. "To be honest, there were a lot of Hinamori Amus."

"Yes there was," Tadase added. "I couldn't find Amu Chan, so I had to call her."

We all looked at him with an "I couldn't believe that Tadase would call her. I thought he was gay!" face. Or at least that's what I thought.

Tadase looked nervous. "Did… I say something wrong?"

"Go do some paperwork, Prince." I muttered. Amu did a face slap, and Nagihiko stepped backwards to where I was standing. There was a audible poof.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The 'prince' laughed. "THAT'S KING!! NOW COMMONERS, GIVE ME TEA!"

"Get it yourself." I muttered.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT THE KING!!" He bellowed.

I ignored him and grabbed Nagihiko's wrist.

"Let's go, class starts in ten minutes. I don't want to be late." I said as I dragged him out of the garden and towards the school.

"Since when do you care about being late?" He smirked.

"Since now. I want to be away from him as possible, although you're just as annoying as him."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked again.

Ugh. At the smirking. It doesn't match him at all.

At school 9:00

As soon as we walked to our first class, I suddenly realized that I had forgotten to study on today's test.

"Damn," I muttered. "I forgot that I have a test today."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "So, is Rima Chan going to fail again?"

I gave him a glare. I still have time to study if I can; I still have three hours until the test anyway.

Health class: Oh Joy. What a way to start the day. (Hey! That rhymes!) 9:05

"So does anyone have a question for today's lesson?" Sensei asked.

"What about Diabetes?" A girl named Hikari asked.

Usually, the way Sensei teaches her lesson is when she asks the students what they want to know about and she would spend the entire class time talking about that specific topic. Apparently, the males are all perverts and they want to know 'stuff' about girls that usually makes us, girls want to run out of the room.

Sometimes, they would do that on purpose so that we would lose our appetite since on Wednesdays and Fridays, we would have health class right before lunch.

Boys are creepy.

Anyway, I would usually fall asleep or stare boringly into space. Other days, if I'm really desperate, I would fake a sickness so I can sit in the nurse's office quietly.

"You shouldn't be making excuses to skip class, Rima Chan." Nagihiko told me one day. "You're going to fail the marking period."

"Do not interfere with my life. You have no right." I glared.

But when that Girl Hikari mentioned about Diabetes, almost half of the boys groaned. They knew that they couldn't make fun of us, girls with that subject. The girls however, sighed in relief and gave her smiles.

I removed my head from my notebook that contained my notes for the test which I had hidden underneath my desk and turned my attention towards the teacher who began to explain what diabetes is and what it does.

After health class: 9:55

Hah. I actually learned something new today. I learned that there are two types of diabetes: type 1 and type 2.

Type 1: Inherited from family's history of genes

Type 2: inherited from too much sugar.

Hah. Who knew that Health class could actually come in handy?

I muttered the two types and tried hard to write a mental post-it of it until it went SMACK! On the front of my brain. In effort to memorize the two types, I forgot the definitions for the test. Now I have to start over again. BOO.

10:00: Math Class:

I got yelled twice for not concentrating in class. And Stupid Nagihiko had been laughing at me the entire time.

"Trying to study, Rima Chan?" He asked with a chuckle.

I ignored him and tried to imprint the words into my mental post-it.

_Obvious_

_Fluent_

_Loquacious_

_Contort_

_Rectify_

_Heed_

_Dogged_

_Trite_

_Purge_

_Garish_

_Beguile_

_Erudite_

Unfortunately, after memorizing three words, Sensei came up to me and I quickly put the book away in my desk.

"Please Concentrate! Mashiro San!" Sensei said. "Your grades are going downhill like this:" He made a swooping gesture with his hand as if a roller coaster was going up and went down.

I could see Nagihiko stifling his laughter from the corner of my eye. After that, I took out the book again and rolled my eyes to the top of the ceiling while whispering the words in a low tone.

Five minutes later:

Sensei looked at me with a weird look on his face as he stopped talking and walked towards my desk. The other classmates turned their heads to see the reason why he stopped teaching his lesson.

After he found out that I was trying to study, he closed my book and took it away.

NOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS NOTEBOOK! My precccciiioooouuusssss!! Give me back my preeeeccciiioooouusssss notebook!

"You may get the notebook back at the end of class." Sensei said and went back to teaching the class about Radicals.

What in the lord of the rings are Radicals? Why do they have that big division sign over the number if you don't divide it?

"This is what you get for trying to study during class when you were supposed to study at home." Nagihiko commented.

"If you're so smart then, why don't you teach me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Good idea, Mashiro San. Fujisaki can teach you starting today." Sensei smiled.

SERIOUSLY, DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF SARCASIM?!

I wanted to refuse but Darn Nagihiko and sensei looked at me with pleading eyes. They looked…. Creepy.

10:55: After Math Class:

Sensei called me and Fujisaki over after class. He handed me my precious notebook back and filled in details about the tutoring.

As soon as we were done, we walked to the next class which was my worst nightmare.

Purge… garish…

"I'm gonna fail the damn test." I muttered to him.

He started laughing like…. A Fujisaki.

So much for helping me out. I returned my eyes back to my opened notebook and walked faster.

"Rima Chan.. Watch for that-" He shouted as soon as I banged my nose against the door to the staircase.

"Damn." I muttered as I rubbed my nose while Fujisaki started laughing again. Today is just not my day.

11:00 English Class

I wanted to hide, or skip class. Nagihiko told me to stay because the sensei had something important to say to us. I can't trust him though. He's practically evil.

"I don't trust you." I told him.

"Why?" He asked with an innocent face.

"Because, you say things that are completely false." I glared.

"Alright. I lied about the important announcement. Or am I saying the truth?" He smirked.

I told you. Fujisakis are evil. EVVIIILLLLLLLLLLL!!

But when class started, The English sensei came in as I was trying to study from my notebook.

"As you know, the test is two days from now but there is something that I must do so I will delay the testing day to next Monday." The sensei smiled.

The other classmates sighed with relief and I angrily slammed the book closed. I worried about having to take the test for the past two hours just to find out that the test was originally two days away but delayed?!

I turned my head to Fujisaki as he started to laugh again.

YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!

4:00 pm: Back at the Royal Garden

"Why didn't you tell me?" I glared at him.

"It's so funny to see your reactions! At math class, you looked like you were mentally praying to the knowledge god for luck. And then, you literally slammed the book closed after when sensei announced that!" He burst into laughter again.

"Baka!" I growled. "I studied for nothing!"

CURSE YOU FUJISAKI!

"What happened?" Amu asked as she entered the Garden with Tadase, and Yaya.

"I had a bad day. He's laughing at my pain." I started to cry.

"Rima! Don't cry!" Amu exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"She's fake crying again." Nagihiko said with a smirk.

I glared at him.

"I'm going home." I said.

"Alright, Rima Tan!" Yaya waved happily as she bit into a chocolate bar.

I stopped and flashed my eyes evilly at Yaya.

"Drop that Candy bar!" I ordered.

"WHAAA?!" Yaya dropped the bar.

"Why? Is it poisoned?!" Amu exclaimed which cause Yaya to panic.

"If you keep eating sweets, something bad will happen to you!" I said.

I could hear Nagihiko start laughing again.

"Eh?! Why?" Yaya whined. "If Yaya had the embryo, Yaya wishes that she has an unlimited supply of candy!"

"Better reconsider that wish." I muttered.

"EH?! WHY?!" Yaya repeated while pouting.

"You will get Diabetes." I retorted.

"What's diabetes?" Amu asked.

"Yea, Rima Tan… What's diabetes?" Yaya asked.

I was about to explain what it is until my cell phone rang. It was Mama. She must be outside waiting.

"I'll tell you later, online." I said quickly and ran out.

4:30 pm: HOME SWEET HOME!

I logged in to darn Facebook where I had gazillion notifications again.

I clicked on it and scrolled down.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko had accepted your friend request_

_Hotori Tadase had accepted your friend request_

_Sanjou Kairi had accepted your friend request_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto had accepted your friend request_

And so on. Boring.

For my status, I wrote: Mashiro Rima_ I had a bad day. Stupid Fujisaki. _

Then the notifications flashed a 1 sign.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko commented on your status._

I clicked on the highlighted word which took me to the status comments.

_So Rima Chan, You think I'm stupid?_

I gritted my teeth as I typed: _Yes. I think you're stupid. _

_Nagihiko: Eh? Why? _

_Me: Because you tricked me. I will never trust you._

_Nagihiko: Aww... Rima Chan. _

_Tadase: Fujisaki isn't stupid, Mashiro San._

_Me: You don't know what happened!_

_Tadase: G-Gomenasai._

_Nagihiko: Ah... It's okay Hotori Kun. Rima Chan is being stubborn again._

_Me: Hmph_

_Yaya: AHAHAHA!! Rima Tan's angry?_

_Me: Yaya, did you figure out what diabetes is, yet? I thought that he said it._

_Yaya: What is Diabetes, Rima Tan?_

_Me: He didn't tell you?_

There was a pause as I saw a friend request.

It was Amu with a note that says: _Rima, this is Amu. It's me. I mean it. If you don't trust me, I'll say that I am a humpty lock bearer with four shugo charas and you're my best friend. _

YAY! Finally! My beloved Amu is here and she finally found me! I clicked the accept button and got another notification saying that Amu commented on my status.

_Amu: Haii Minna!_

_Yaya: AMU CHI! Rima Tan finally found you!_

_Amu: It wasn't easy though. There were a ton of Rimas._

_Me: I know. Stupid Posers. Anyways, you didn't tell them yet?_

_Amu: Who didn't tell who yet?_

_Me: HIM!_

_Amu: Tadase Kn?_

_Me: Who else do you think? _

_Amu: Oh! Him! Why didn't you tell me so?_

_Me: I don't like saying his name. It makes him feel all funny._

_Nagihiko: I DO NOT!_

_Me: YES YOU DO!_

_Amu: Are you going to keep this up?_

_Tadase: Maybe they might._

_Nagihiko: to answer your question, No I didn't tell them about diabetes._

_Amu: After when you left, he literally fell off his chair, laughing so hard._

FUJISAKI? Laughing hard that he falls out of his chair? Damn I shouldn't have stayed a bit longer.

_Me: Well Yaya and Amu, Diabetes is a disease that you can get from eating too much candy. YAYA! If you're eating candy right now, put it down!_

_Yaya: WAHHH!! How did you know?_

_Me: Cause I'm aweshum like that._

_Nagihiko: She's lying! Don't listen!_

_Yaya: Is the diabetes thing a lie too, Nagi?_

_Nagihiko: No. That's real._

_Yaya: WAHHHH!!_

_Me: You shouldn't be eating so much. It can kill you, and you have to stick needles on your fingers everyday!_

_Yaya: NOOOOOOOO!! =3=_

_Me: Exactly._

_Yaya: But Yaya can't help it! _

_Amu: Eh?? Honto?_

_Me: Honto. _

_Nagihiko: Looks like Yaya Chan should stop eating candy now._

_Yaya: YAYA CAN'T HELP IT!_

_Me: I will go to your home, kidnap you, and tie you to a chair again if you don't stop eating sweets._

_Yaya: Rima Tan can't do that!_

_Me: Yes I can! I know where you live!_

_Nagihiko: *laughs*_

Damn…. He's laughing again? Most likely, yes. So if I stormed into his mansion, would I find him sprawled on the floor laughing his butt off? I hope it's his hair. His loooooonnnngggg purple hair. Now that would be funny! HAHAHA!!

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Chappie 2 ish here!~~ I would be posting up A/Ns from now on. I'm so happy when I saw how many reviews I had for the first chappie! *sobbs*

Anyways.. it's kind of long so I hope you're sastified. XD

As you noticed, I changed my pen name to BiitoRizumoKeiko cause I feel like it's better than TwilightMizukoKeiko~

But I'm still keeping the Keiko thing. XP

Hmm.. Episode 92 was aweshum! I loved Rizumo's chara change with Nagi cause he rules like that.

Now you're thinking about this story: Doesn't this story sound similiar to Rima Can't spell by .Kimi?

I'll say so, but it's my love for her story that made me want to write this.

Hah... so Arigato .Kimi!!

Anyways. I'll see you soon on chappie 3!~

~R&R~

-BiitoRizumoKeiko


	3. R:My stupid Baby dream!

**A/N: Warning. The following chapter is not suitable for people under the age of 13. It contains mild subjects of Babies, more babies, perverted boys, and brief inapropriate name calling by two certain guys.**

**If you are the age of under 13, you will begin to experience brain damage, vomiting, nausea, motion sickness, lack of vision, mental breakdowns and perverted thoughts. Parent supervision is required.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pony Canon or Shugo chara. If they make an english version of that anime, they better watch out for the riot downstairs. And for people who do not live in Japan (like myself), they would start rioting in whatever TV station it broadcasts in. **

**Additional warning for people who are of age: This chappie may contain very random moments, and turn of subjects so it may cause confusion. I blame you Rima.**

**Enjoy!~~**

The next day: 7:00 am

I had a weird dream.

It wasn't one of those dreams where Tadase has finally been pushed off a steep cliff or when Yaya gets diabetes. Neither was the dream that Nagihiko came into the royal garden, dressed as a gothic Lolita maid and serving us tea like the lady he is. Although, that would be pretty funny to watch him get humiliated.

But instead of having those dreams, I had a dream about babies. YEP! BABIES!

Believe it or not, once I woke up, I envisioned a baby girl and baby boy, both helpless staring at me and crawling onto my lap to snuggle at me like little…. babies. I reached up to slap them away and shout GET THE FREAK OFF OF ME! but I was only slapping at air. Dammit.

I want to tell someone about it. Who should I ask anyway? Anyway, I got out of bed and almost ran into the door of my room.

7:05 am

Combing my painfully long hair at the bathroom while staring at my face in the mirror.

Eventually, the comb got caught at a split end and I blinked back tears, trying to pull at the strands.

That adds to my list of reasons of what I hate about my life or H.A.T.E list for short.

My H.A.T.E list includes:

-Running slow. One block feels like an endless mile!

-Unable to reach top bookshelves. I have to ask a person to help me grab the latest Gag manga!

-My long hair. Hah… I have a lot of reasons for that topic.

Number Ichi **(A/N: That's japanese for one if you haven't noticed)**: I have to use a ton of shampoo just to wash my hair. Hmm...Now that I mention it, I wonder how much shampoo Utau and Nagihiko use to wash their hair. I wouldn't dare ask, though!

Number Ni: If I get my hair wet, it would take forever to dry! I would spend an hour just to get it dried!

Number San: (continuation from Ni) If I laid down on my bed with wet hair and tried to get back up, I would fall down again because my airhead would turn into a heavyhead and I would struggle until I fall off.

In addition, is the fact that my hair got caught from the split end and it is almost impossible to get it out with my tiny fingers by myself. I always have to ask mama to help me.

Anyway, I gave up on pulling the comb and let go of it. It clung into my hair like a blue…… comb. I guess I will have to go to school with a big blue comb stuck in my hair. Sigh.

7:15: bedroom

I got dressed for another boring day, still thinking about who I should tell the baby dream to.

As I buttoned up my collared shirt and attached a small tie, I could hear Kusu Kusu giggle.

I spun around and gave her a confused look.

"Rima! Your comb is stuck in your hair!" She giggled.

I sighed. "You realized it?"

She nodded and burst into fits of laughter.

Oh goody.

7:26: Still at the bedroom

I sat on my bed, thinking of people that I should tell.

Amu? Maybe. But she would laugh at me.

Yaya? NO! She would humiliate me like the time when she tried to get Amu and Tadase together but ended up failing when he almost kissed me instead of Amu just because he tripped on a rock. It was disgusting.

Tadase? See above. Ugh. For that reason, I should never tell him anything. Plus his "prince" attitude starts to dominate him whenever I say something to him.

Kairi? He would make me walk away with boring useless facts of babies.

Maybe I should tell their shugo charas for advice. But that's stupid.

7:30

I know! Nobuko the fake fortune teller!

7:33

Never mind, she's a phony.

7:34

I'm wasting my time. And I'm constantly pulling on my hair. The comb must have snagged on hard. Dammit.

7:35

I'm hungry. Maybe I should go downstairs for breakfast.

7:36: kitchen

I walked downstairs to find a plate wrapped in plastic wrap. Despite all the steam that fogged the entire plate, I could almost make out outlines of pancakes and two slices of bacon with scrambled eggs on the side. My mouth is watering as I ran to the fridge to find the syrup.

7:39: still rummaging through the fridge

NOO! I can't find the syrup! I remembered placing it in the fridge last Friday. It wasn't even half empty! Could it be the pancake fairy who had stolen my syrup so he could eat his huge buffet of pancakes? Damn that fairy!

7:40

No wait, I just realized that there's no such thing as Pancake fairies.

7:42

If it's not the pancake fairies then it must be Kusu Kusu who had drank all the syrup just because I refused to give her food.

7:44

I must be crazy. Kusu kusu would never drink syrup! And I feed her well! Someone yank that comb out of my hair!

7:45

No, scratch that. I rather run into that door from yesterday again.

7:46

I closed the refrigerator door and walked up to the living room where I found Mama snoring on the couch. I shook her shoulder and she stirred in her sleep.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Mmm?" She mumbled in a question tone.

"Do you know where the syrup is?" I asked.

"It's…. on the table counter." She mumbled and tossed to the other side.

I went back into the table counter in the kitchen where I found the syrup. That's when I realized that the syrup was right beside the plate of pancakes.

7:50

I'm so stupid. How can I not see the syrup on the counter?! I must be blind. Yes, that's what I am. Anyway, I grabbed the syrup and silently ate my pancakes.

8:40

"Mama, I'm going to school" I called out as I walked to the door.

"Wait, Rima!" Mama ran after me and started to rake my hair. "You got the comb stuck in your hair!"

She pulled at the split end and yanked the blue comb out.

"You almost went to school with a blue comb in your hair!" She started to laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I don't want Mama to do things for me. I want to do things by myself." I replied in a monotone voice.

Mama stared at me for a moment and started to get giddy on how her daughter is finally growing up and stuff. I ran out of the home afterwards. Mothers can really be weird sometimes.

9:00 School

"Rima Chan!" The purple haired freak tapped on my desk.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You came to school pretty late today."

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"Heh," He smirked.

9:05: Health Class.

"So, any questions for today's lesson?" sensei asked.

In the corners of my eyes, I could see the boys smirk at each other. Almost immediately, I turned my head to Fujisaki to see if he was smirking, but his purple head was covered by another guy who was smirking at me.

Scarrry.

9:07

"Any topics at all?" Sensei asked the silent class again.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. That smirking guy won't even take his eyes off of me so I couldn't see Darn Fujisaki.

MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, DAMMIT!

9:08

"What about babies?" A guy named Shojo raised his hand and half of the boys started to snicker.

What a way to bring up such a subject, especially when you just had a dream of them.

Anyway, I could see the girls turning red as a tomato and were sinking down their seats.

"About Babies…" The teacher started.

And the game begins, ladies and gentlemen.

Minutes later… I lost track of time

Oh……. Ugh.

Dammit! I can't think of a word to express how I feel right now!

Anyway, I am so grossed out!

The Freakin teacher is blabbering on every little detail! Especially from beginning to end. Including periods.

SHIZZLES!

More later

Only ten minutes left for the end of the period and I found myself twitching endlessly. WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER?!

8 minutes left:

THIS IS TORTURE! Much worse than sitting inside a locked room with enormous speakers booming the I-Love-You-You-Love-Me song!

7 minutes left:

That Damn kid finally moved his head and I could see Fujisaki looking at me with a confused face. I turned my head away.

5 minutes:

I'm staring at the clock in anxiety as I'm silently counting down. Remember when I told you that I must be blind? Well, I want to go deaf now!

3 minutes:

ARGH! IEYIOWGJDHGAKGUWKQhuefkashgqiwfr'lgawjdhf!

2 minutes:

…… 1….2…3…4…5… twitch….6…7…8…9...10...twitch…. why do minutes have to be 60 seconds long? Why couldn't it be ten for less torture? Life is so unfair.

After the bell:

After the bell rung, I got up from my seat and walked out of the room before Fujisaki did. Eventually, he caught up.

"Rima Chan, Are you still grossed out about the whole baby lesson?" he teased.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it from you." I retorted.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Cause you're a boy!" I exclaimed.

"So? Don't boys need to know too?" He smirked.

"I don't care. Boys are not supposed to know that."

"Says who?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Says me!"

"Don't forget that I had to act as a girl." He replied with a smirk.

I turned to him and flashed my eyes like when I see a boy doing my favorite BALA-BALANCE! Gag wrong.

"Just because you crossdressed as a girl doesn't mean that you have female reproductive systems, FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!" I pointed at him, which caused the nearby students to stare at us in confusion.

He immediately shut up and stared at me with humongous eyes as I spun around and ran to the next class. Ahh… revenge is such a sweet thing.

Math class:

"Mashiro San. Are you listening?" Sensei rapped my desk with a small ruler.

I shook my head. I haven't been listening at all to whatever the math sensei was teaching. In fact, I was dreaming of ways I can express my insane baby filled mind.

My Mental list of things to do:

Ichi: Run into that door from yesterday

Ni: take the sensei's ruler and start hitting myself with it

San: Take a random book and start slamming it on my face going bad Rima, Bad Rima! **(A/N: Hah. I got that from Harry Potter when Dobby start hitting himself and says "Bad Dobby!")**

Si: Ask the sensei to give me detention.

Go: Slam myself into a wall or any other solid object that was bigger than me

Roku: Ask Fujisaki to torment me.

Sichi: Take any object I can lay my eyes on and start stabbing myself with it. I hope it's a sharp, blunt object.

So far, choice number Sichi is good. Almost immediately, I grabbed my pencil with a pointy tip and aimed it carefully at my other hand but I lost grip and dropped the pencil, making the point crack. Dammit.

Two minutes later:

Listening to boring Math freak sensei was driving me crazy. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make me fall asleep. Yawn.

After thinking, I came to the conclusion that the only possible way to get relief from this mental torture of Babies is to run back home, into my safe haven. Until then, I kept an eye on Fujisaki who was silently doodling little squiggles at the corners of his notebook. I rather watch him then listening to Mr. Math geek.

Fast forwarding to home 4:30:

"Mama?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she said as she was peeling the potatoes.

"I had this…weird dream on babies." I said slowly.

"And?"

"D-Does this mean that I'm getting pregnant?" I stammered in a worried tone.

Mama threw her head back and started to laugh out loud.

"Of course not, Rima!" she laughed. "I have a book on dream interpretations; maybe they might have something on babies."

I immediately flew to the bookshelves where I found a big, dusty thick book that says _dream interpretations… What did you dream of?_

I actually cannot believe that my own mother has this book. Quickly, I carried the heavy book to the couch where I settled myself and flipped through the pages until I came across babies. There were many dreams interpretations of babies so I tried to remember what I did.

4:35

I remember two helpless babies crawling on my lap and trying to snuggle but I was trying to slap them away. The only topics that match this are a neglecting a baby or a helpless baby. These are the interpretations I found:

**Neglected baby:** _If you dream that a baby is neglected, then it suggests that you are not paying enough attention to yourself. You are not utilizing your full potential._

**Helpless baby: **_To dream of an extremely small baby, symbolizes your helplessness and your fears of letting others become aware of your vulnerabilities and incompetence. You may be afraid to ask for help and as a result tend to take matters into your own hands. _

Either way, the dreams both mean that I am not getting attention and I'm worried about something. The problem is that I don't know what I'm worried about. Oh well.

Facebook.

I typed in my status: _Mashiro Rima dreamt of babies today. According to the dream interpretation, it means that I'm worried about something. =__=_

As soon as I clicked the post button, Darn Fujisaki commented on my status. What is he, a psychic?!

_Nagihiko: Is that why you were in a bad mood today?_

_Me: Shut up. I hate today. I almost stabbed myself_ _with my pencil if it didn't fall down._

_Nagihiko: That's what I thought when I saw you in the corner of my eye during math class today._

_Me: you... STALKER!_

_Nagihiko: You were also stalking on me, weren't you? Plus, you're misusing that word._

_Me: No I wasn't. You… BAKA!_

_Nagihiko: Then how do you explain when you were leaning on my desk, watching me doodle?_

_Me: The sensei was boring. I wanted to see you draw. _

_Nagihiko: Sure you do. *smirks*_

_Me: what….are you thinking? *glares*_

_Nagihiko: Nothing, nothing. _

_Me: Don't make me barge into your big mansion and start doing stuff to you!_

_Nagihiko: What kind of stuff? And by the way, what you said above is called stalking._

_Ikuto: Perverted stuff…perhaps?_

_Me: NO! What are you doing here? _

_Ikuto: I couldn't help overhearing that the little blond girl is stalking the girly boy. *smirks*_

_Nagihiko: g-girly boy?!_

_Me: HAHA! XD _

_Nagihiko: Isn't that a bit harsh, Ikuto Kun?_

_Me: Waait… WHAT?! Me... STALKING HIM?! NO WAY!_

_Ikuto: It seems like it. The way you two always argue. And yes Girly boy, that's your nickname from now on._

_Nagihiko: Okay… Hentai Cosplay neko! :D_

_Ikuto: hentai….. o.o _

_Me: I'm not even stalking him! _

_Nagihiko: Then is Rima Chan a pervert? _

_Ikuto: Heh. Maybe she must be pregnant._

_Me: NO! I'm not pregnant!_

_Ikuto: You probably are, you said it yourself that you dreamt of babies._

_Me: That doesn't mean that I am!_

_Ikuto: Seriously Girly boy, what did you do to her?_

_Nagihiko: I did nothing! _

_Ikuto: What a bad influence Girly boy. Making the little blondie pregnant. Tsk Tsk. _

_Nagihiko: Go do perverted stuff to Amu Chan, Hentai Cosplay Neko. _

_Ikuto: I will. *smirks* Well, speaking of Amu, I've got to go to her house again. I want to see if her chest has grown bigger from drinking milk all the time. They were like little pancakes the last time I saw her. See ya!_

_Nagihiko: Okay Pervert hentai cosplay neko. _

_Me: Yup, definitely perverted. _

_Nagihiko: So Rima Chan, are you really pregnant?_

_Me: Did I come to school with a big belly? I don't think so._

_Nagihiko: Is that why you were trying to humiliate me in front of the entire school today?_

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Nagihiko: When you said that although I crossdress doesn't mean that I have female reproductive systems?_

_Me: You…sicken me._

With that, I logged off and made another mental list of malicious schemes to kill him.

Ways to kill Fujisaki when he shows up in school tomorrow:

~Bring my trusty blue comb and start snagging his purple hair

~Pay Ikuto to molest him.

~Start braiding his hair when I knock him out with my sleeping potion.

~Force him to wear a dress. Or turn him into a gothic lolita and make him work in the maid cafe to see how the boys will react when they see "her"

~Getting a blunt object and start stabbing him.

~Trip him mulitple times until he begs on his knees to stop

~Or slowly torture his mind

Any way is good enough for me. HE REALLY PISSES ME OFF! And because of the fact that his evil schemes to take over the world (no wait, that's Tadase) have gone through my head… HE MUST DIE!

* * *

**A/N: YAY, Chappie 3 ish finished! It took a loooong time just to get it done! 9 pages for one chapter!**

**To my beloved Gothic Lolita readers: The next chappie might get delayed because my bestie friend ish gonna come over and I will spend the entire day with her, frolicking in the fields. I'm sorry about that but don't writers need a little break too?**

**Jasmine: Eww! I will never do that! (note: She ish formerly Emo and goth which ish the aweshumest thing about her)**

**Me: Fine. Let's get bubble tea instead! Haha. TAKE THAT YAYA WHO IS IN HONG KONG RIGHT NOW!! **

**(I call my friend that cause she ish crazy like her and hyper over chocolate and it's summer so she's at the philliphines and now hong kong while I am at summer school doing SAT work*sob*)**

**Jasmine: Hmm... anything else we could do?**

**Me: Find ways to kill her when she comes back?**

**Jasmine: Great Idea! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me:ehehehhee... MUAHAHAHA!!**

**By the way.. did anyone watch Harry Potter yet? For those who haven't really watched it yet, to me it was okay but not as great as the Order of the Phoenix or Goblet of Fire. **

**A little Spoiler to the movie: Draco looks and acts like Ikuto because of his "duty" and he was like "I have to kill you before he kills me" I'm like OMG! He sounds like Ikuto right there! It was pretty sad though. *sobbs***

**Although there wasn't any lord Voldemort or shall I say Freaky Bald snake dude, his human form Tom Riddle was mentioned quite a number of times in the movie and shows valuable information about how Harry should kill The freaky Bald snake dude and in the process, the four peas in a pod goes through many things together. (What I mean by four peas include: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry)**

**So that's enough of the movie out of me. **

**About the comb stuck in Rima's hair thing, That actually happened to me. I was brushing my wet hair when I was stupid enough to twist it. It snagged on hard so when I let go, it hung there and got in the way. I pulled at my hair which made it even worse that I was pulling my hair off. In the end, I took my scissors and cut my front hair so it looked like I had a small bang on the front left side of my forehead. I got freaked out because my mom wasn't home and I thought that she would yell at me. **

**The pregnant idea also happened to be part of the story because a certain person made fun of me when I stated in my facebook status that I had a dream about babies. It was pretty funny and all but yea we ended up arguing and we became accused that we started to argue like a married couple. Good times. XD**

**Anyway... that's my little life story of how I wrote this chapter. **

**See you in Chapter 4~**

**-Keiko~**


	4. R:My stupid attempts to kill Fujisaki!

**A/N: Warning: This chapter may include evil schemes, trickery, deception, and more evil plots by a certain girl with curly blond hair. This chapter may also cause huge fits of laughter for some. Parent supervision ish required.**

_

* * *

_

_Ways to kill Fujisaki when he shows up in school tomorrow:_

_~Bring my trusty blue comb and start snagging his purple hair_

_~Pay Ikuto to molest him._

_~Start braiding his hair when I knock him out with my sleeping potion._

_~Force him to wear a dress. Or turn him into a gothic lolita and make him work in the maid cafe to see how the boys will react when they see "her"_

_~Getting a blunt object and start stabbing him._

_~Trip him mulitple times until he begs on his knees to stop_

_~Or slowly torture his mind_

_Any way is good enough for me. HE REALLY PISSES ME OFF! And because of the fact that his evil schemes to take over the world (no wait, that's Tadase) have gone through my head… HE MUST DIE!_

The Next day 9:00 am

Remember when I said that I would kill Fujisaki if he showed up at school today? At homeroom, I took out my trusty blue comb and held it closer to Fujisaki's face as if I was pointing a blue-comb gun at him.

"Rima Chan, Why did you bring your blue comb to school?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to kill you with it," I threatened.

"With a blue comb?" He smirked.

"It may look harmless, but it's deadly." I squinted.

The next thing he did wasn't what I expected. He didn't fall to his knees and beg me to not kill him. Instead, he burst into laughter which made the other classmates stare at us in confusion then turn around, commenting happily on how Fujisaki must be in a good mood.

"Rima Chan killing me? That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" He laughed.

I felt my cheeks puff up and a small crackle of fire shot from my body.

"You shouldn't be laughing," I glared. "There is nothing funny about killing you."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "So Rima Chan wasn't joking?"

"Damn right I will kill you." I threatened.

"All right." He smirked. "But if you fail, you will have your revenge"

"Deal." I quickly said and stuffed the comb back into my bag.

Math Class:

"Mashiro San, How is tutoring with Fujisaki going along?" Sensei asked as I snapped my head back up from the desk. I just realized that we didn't start the tutoring yet.

"It's fine" I lied and yawned.

"Sensei, to tell you the truth-"Darn Fujisaki started.

But I turned my head to him and gave him a remember-our-deal-if-you-tell-the-sensei-that-we-didn't-start-then-i-will-torment-you-until-you-die face. He seemed to get my weird, twisted face as he tried to prevent his from twisting into loud laughing speakers and said, "That…I didn't get the lesson. Can you repeat it?"

"Gladly. I will do anything for my best A student" The sensei said as he pushed up his glasses and turned his back to us as he began explaining the entire lesson on algebraic equations.

Fujisaki then turned his head to me, stifling his laughter as I looked at him with a weird look on my face in attempt to give him an evil face expression.

"What?" I whispered.

"Your face... You should see it." He smirked.

"Alright, I will." I glared and raised my hand.

At the Girl's bathroom:

I stood in my tippy toes in front of the mirror to try and see why Fujisaki was laughing at. Since I'm aweshum for remembering how I twisted my face, I mimicked the expression and nearly fell over in disgust.

One of my eyebrows was raised up and my face was a mix between a glare-squint-pout with a hint of awkward confusion and a bit of a smirk/grin. Seriously I look like those disfigured faces that I sometimes see in those tragic medical dramas that my mom watches. I just hope that my face won't do that again. Especially in front of my mom. Bad face.

Back to Math Class:

I returned to my seat silently to see Fujisaki looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"So, did you see how you look like?" He whispered.

I sighed and nodded.

"You looked ridiculous!" He stifled another laugh.

Angry marks appeared at my head as I slid my arm inside my bag, looking for my blue comb.

1 minute later:

Dammit! Where's my blue comb?!

2 minutes later:

I literally took my entire bag and opened the bag, rummaging through its contents.

3 minutes later:

"Did you steal my blue comb?" I mumbled at Fujisaki.

"What would I do with your blue comb?" He asked with an innocent face.

"I don't know…. Comb your own hair?" I sneered.

"Look, Rima Chan. Just because I have long hair like a girl doesn't mean that I have to comb it during class." He replied back with a grin.

"Fine, But I'm still keeping my suspicions on you." I squinted my eyes as I returned to rummaging my bag.

2 minutes later:

I gave up on searching for the damn comb and came to the conclusion of Fujisaki stealing it.

"Hand it over. I know that you stole it." I leaned over to his desk, trying to grab his bag.

"I didn't steal it. You don't trust me?" He pouted. Ugh. That expression makes him waay too cute. Wait… Did I just call him cute? Snap out of it, Rima!

"N-No. I don't trust you one bit." I retorted, feeling my face getting warmer than usual.

"Well in that case…" He leaned over to my desk and pointed on the floor beneath my chair. "You dropped your comb while you were going to the bathroom to check your horrific face."

That's when the bell ending math class rang.

Walking to Home class with Mr. Crossdressing Weirdo:

"Ne, Rima Chan. I wonder when you are going to kill me." He said in a slight suggestion tone.

"I'm still thinking of how I should kill you. I don't think that the blue comb is going to work." I muttered under my breath.

"Does it mean that you've changed your mind?" He asked with big topaz eyes.

"Never, Edward Cullen." I said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, Ms. Chibi Robot." He said.

"I am NOT!" I yelled back and ran to my next class. All Fujisaki did, was laugh.

Home Class:

"Amu!"

"Rima!" Amu squealed as she hugged me. "I didn't know that you took Home class!"

"I didn't know you did too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Ne, did you know that Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase Kun take the same class as us?"

NO WAY. EVERYONE'S HERE?!

"No." I mumbled and Fujisaki started to laugh. I started to shoot daggers at him and he stopped.

"Listen. You better watch out today because there will be serious consequences." I gave him a death glare.

"Alright. But just to let you know that your attempts of killing me are amusing." He said with a smirk.

I gave him the I'm-watching-you face before going to Amu.

5 minutes later:

The home class sensei made us go into the cooking room where we were supposed to cook some Japanese fish. She handed us this huge fish and smacked it onto the table landing in a big FLOP! Which splattered fish juice on some of the students.

"We must cut the fish open so that we could remove their organs." The sensei instructed in a demanding tone that made her sound like an angry drill sergeant. Then she took her big knife as stabbed the fish with so much strength that some of the guts flew out of the fish, and landed on the students from the front row. That is why you must never be in the front row in a cooking class.

1 minute later:

Darn Fujisaki already cut open his fish and began cleaning the insides without a problem. He didn't complain and was working swiftly before removing the bones and patting the fish with bread crumbs and seasonings.

I haven't even touched my fish. I refused to touch it anyway.

"If you refuse to cut open your fish, I will throw fish guts at you." The sensei said and the students started to complain. Especially Yaya.

"Aww….Kukai! Why couldn't you help Yaya?!" Yaya pouted.

"Because I don't even know how to cut the fish myself!" Kukai exclaimed, his face going red as he stared at the fish that was staring back at him. Sensei walked around at their table and inspected them.

"You haven't touched your fish." She said in a calm voice.

"You see," Kukai tried to explain.

"YOU TWO WILL GET AN F IF I DON'T SEE ANY CUTTING!" She boomed.

"Can you help us cut the fish?" Kukai asked quickly.

The sensei looked at the two of them silently before taking Kukai's knife and stabbing the fish, causing fish guts to splatter all over them.

"NOW CLEAN THE MESS AND THE FISH! I WANT TO SEE THE FISH ROLLED IN BREAD CRUMBS AND FRIED BY THE END OF THIS CLASS!" She shrieked and went back to inspecting the other students who were shaking in fear.

"That teacher deserves to die." I mumbled to Amu who was patting the fish dry.

"Come on, Rima. The fish isn't that bad."

"That's because you character changed with Suu." I muttered and pointed to her hair clip which now has a green clover. BOO.

3 minutes later:

My eyes were watering from the putrid smell of raw fish. It smelled like grease, garlic, and fish guts. I wiped my eyes before poking the unopened fish with my knife. Once I poked it a couple of times, I thought I saw the fish's eye moving and I dropped my knife. Before the knife could hit the floor, I was pushed back by someone.

20 seconds later:

I realize that the arms securing my waist were none other than the perverted cross dresser himself.

"Would you let go of me?" I pushed his hands away. "Stop touching me in places that I don't want to be touched, you pervert."

"It's called 'saving your foot from getting them cut off by a falling knife'." He said.

"I rather have no foot than to stay at this damn cooking class only to fail and get splattered with falling fish guts." I retorted.

"That would be terrifying to see you screaming, blood pouring from the stub of your foot." He exaggerated.

"What do you know about falling knives and no foots?" I glared and walked over to my counter to pick up the knife. Meanwhile, on the corner of my eye, I saw a vial rolling on the floor. Curiously, I picked it up and opened the vial, emptying its contents on some student's fish while his back was turned.

1 minute later:

Speaking of perverts, I saw a shadow of a cat-like boy flying across the window and almost immediately, a light bulb emerged from my head as I mentally started to laugh like a giddy drunk psycho.

"Sensei, I don't feel well." I said.

"Well, I can't afford to pay for a doctor when you collapse and fall. Go stand over at the window there and get some fresh air." The sensei said.

I walked over to the window where I was almost snatched by the freaky kitty pervert.

"Stop! I'm not Amu!" I exclaimed in a squeaky tone.

"Oops. Sorry." Ikuto let go of his grip.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I whispered.

"I take night classes." He blurted.

"But there are no-"

"Exactly." He smirked.

"You naughty kitty." I glared.

"Heh." He sniffed the room. "I smell Japanese Fish. Do you have some to spare?"

Time to put my malicious scheme to action.

"Of course. But you must do something in return." I grinned.

"Which is?"

"Molest Fujisaki until he gives up." I grinned evilly.

"Deal" He smirked.

I grinned as I walked back to my counter and carried the stinky fish un-noticed, back to the window where I threw the fish to Ikuto. Unfortunately, I flung the fish too far and Ikuto jumped after it, causing him to fall five stories down the school building. Haha…Kitty went bye-bye.

2 minutes later:

I walked back to the counter to see sensei at my counter, hands on her hips as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Where is your fish?" the sensei asked.

"I….um… accidently threw it out the window." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, though.

I heard the girls giggling and the boys snickering,

"That's too bad. Maybe you should head over to Fujisaki and ask him how to cook the fish without accidently throwing it out the window. If you learn to cook the next dish, I will replace your grade with a better one." Sensei said before walking away.

Great. Now I have to be tutored on math and food.

Food Testing:

The students who managed to cook the fish (which was a few) stood nervously in line for their dish to be tested and graded based on the display and taste.

"An A for Fujisaki!" Sensei boomed as she scribbled a big red A on her clipboard.

Next dish to test was Amu's who got a B+ because she overcooked the fish slightly.

Saaya's dish was next to be tested.

"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO!! Sensei, be prepared to be blown away by my masterpiece!" She did a pirouette and giggled through her hand.

Sensei looked at her fish curiously before taking a bite.

"A D-minus! You left some bones in the fish." Sensei boomed.

Saaya gasped in shock and took her dish out of the teacher's counter; her supporters started to crowd up on her and started to mumble about a vial containing some poison inside.

1 minute later:

OH CRAP! I just realized that the vial and the……… OH SHIZZLES! I'M IN BIG TROUBLE!

Tadase was next to present his dish and the sensei took one glance at it before reaching in and taking a bite.

There was a long silence throughout the classroom before a loud THUD! Was heard and a couple of girls started to scream. Tadase started to look red in the face as I heard loud laughing out the window.

Minutes later:

We were ordered by the school principal to go to the grassy park outside while the sensei was carried away by the poison control people. There was murmuring going on throughout the entire class.

That's when I heard Fujisaki talking to some bushes nearby.

"Seriously, why are you here?" I heard him ask.

"I was paid to 'Molest' you by the pregnant girl." Ikuto smirked.

"Well…let me go. You're going to give people the wrong idea, Hentai cosplay Neko."

"Hey, it's fun messing around with people. Especially people that are younger than me."

"Let me guess, the flying fish?"

"Yep. You should have seen the kiddie king's face when the sensei 'died'" He chuckled. "And I have to live on the bargain that pregnant girl gave me."

"Hmm… I'll give you three big bags of catnip if you would let me go." I heard him say.

"Deal." Ikuto let go.

"I'll give them to you at the Royal garden the next day." He said.

"Better not forget." I heard Ikuto say before leaping on top of a tree. "Oh, and by the way… The Pregnant girl was the one who put the poison on Kiddie King's retarded fish. You should have seen his face. It was Priceless."

OH DAMMIT! I'M SOO DEAD!

Afterschool: Royal Garden

"Seriously, I did not put in the poison!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Alright for the millionth time, we get it!" Amu said and hugged him tightly.

"But if it's not Tadase, then who?"

"I know who it is" I heard Fujisaki say. I kicked him on the shin.

"It could….be an accident by one of the students or the fish wasn't fresh." He said in the end. "Oww…"

"Must be so, Yaya had to throw up a couple of times." Yaya said.

We all looked at her with the same big eyes that stretched over half of our faces

"Yaya, you're anorexic??" Amu asked.

"Um… Yaya has to go home now!" Yaya grabbed her bag and ran out of the garden. Kukai and Amu ran after her. Tadase noticed Amu's bag on the table and ran after Amu, carrying her bag. That leaves me and Fujisaki again.

"Rima Chan, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Look, I didn't know that it was poison and I was stupid to find it rolling on the floor." I replied stubbornly.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" He asked. I sighed.

After a long explanation of how I found the poison:

"No wonder!" He laughed. "I never thought that Rima Chan was so evil!"

"I'M NOT EVIL! YOU ARE!" I exclaimed.

"So, Rima Chan. What other evil schemes are you thinking of?" He smirked.

"Nothing in particular. I'm going home." I retorted and picked up my bag. "But I'm still not giving up!"

"Don't forget about the tutoring later!" he called back.

While walking home:

I scratched off the suggestion of Paying Ikuto to molest Fujisaki out of my list of killing schemes. That leaves with forcing him into a dress, braiding his hair while knocking him out with a sleeping potion, stabbing him with a blunt object, trip him multiple times, and slowly torturing his mind.

But where can I find a sleeping potion?

I looked all over the block until I ran into a weird woman who was wearing a black cloak and a hoodie.

"Oh, Young lady. Do you want a sleeeeeping poooootion?" The woman said in a weird tone as she pulled out a small vial from her cloak.

Wow… that was kind of obvious. But I knew better not to buy strange illegal things from random people. In this case, you could say that I was pretty desperate.

"How much?" I asked.

"13,000 yen." She said quickly as I dumped as many 1000 yen bills on her hand and snatched the vial from her fingers.

"Remember to pour the vial in some liquid and drink it." She called.

I grinned to myself as I ran as fast as I could to Fujisaki's home.

At Fujisaki's house:

"You came pretty early, Rima Chan." Fujisaki said as I entered his home.

"I want to get this over with." I said. "Is it okay if Amu came too? She said something about needing help with her math homework."

"Umm… sure." He said.

"I'll call her." I said and went back outside calling her.

"Hello?" Amu said over the line.

"Amu? Okay, I want you to bring the following things…" I started and filled her in with the details.

When Amu came:

"Gomen for coming late. I had to run a few errands. Ami wanted me to buy a dress for her." Amu said.

"Oh, that's fine!" The purple hair freak smiled and we all sat down with a tray of tea stuff in front of us as Amu began to take out her books.

The purple haired freak (or shall I say victim) started to pour tea to our cups.

"Excuse me; I need to bring my books." He said and exited the room.

After when he came back:

We sat there in silence, sipping the tea that the victim poured. I gave Amu a look and she nodded back.

"Umm…Nagihiko? I think I drank the tea too fast. Can you lead me to the bathroom?" Amu said in a desperate tone.

"Oh…SURE!" The victim looked nervous as he led Amu to the bathroom while I sipped my tea until he slid the door closed. I then took his tea cup and opened the vial, pouring the potion into his tea.

It made me feel like a witch like Harry Potter. It felt illegal yet it felt SOO GOOD!

I quickly closed the empty vial and shoved it into my bag and returned to my seat like nothing happened.

A few minutes later:

"Sorry, Amu took a pretty long time there." Nagihiko said sweatdropping.

"Eheh... I guess that I drank too much." Amu said and gave me the did-you-do-it? face. I nodded.

"Heh." That was Fujisaki's only reply before emptying the last of his tea. I watched eagerly to see what would happen to him.

A few seconds later:

"So, Amu Chan. The diameter is divided by two to find the radius." The "smart" victim explained.

Amu was nodding the entire time but didn't seem to understand the concept. Suddenly, he put a hand on his forehead.

"I suddenly feel dizzy."He said and collapsed on the floor, his hair sprawled out like he was in water.

Amu and I stood up.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Amu shrieked.

"I did not!" I snapped. "It's a sleeping potion!"

"Well… then why did you tell me to bring this dress for?" She asked, pulling out a big Lolita maid dress.

"Because, we are going to dress him up with it. And we are also going to braid his hair." I rubbed my hands evilly as I giggled.

"That sounds fun!" Amu laughed and we both got to business.

* * *

**A/N: How will Fujisaki end up? To torture you guys, you will have to see it in the next chappie. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I enjoyed to type it! XD**

**Please do your part and review!~~**

**-Keii-Chii **

**P.S: I hope you liked this chappie Fujisaki (you know who you are) :P**


	5. R:My not stupid success!

INTRODUCTION:

I stared as she started lazily sat on her couch, listening to her ipod and starts singing the lyrics loudly.

"Seriously, I'll kill you for making the readers wait so long." I mumbled.

"What's that?" She pulled off the right ear plug off and stared at me.

"I'll kill you for not writing this chapter sooner!" I yelled.

"Aww…. But Rima… I had a big writer's block!" Keiko whined.

"That's no excuse! NOW TYPE!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table with the computer.

"But my brother…he's playing maple story right now so….." I pulled her brother's arm until he fell off the chair and pulled her arm.

"OWW!!" Keiko and her brother shouted.

"You… be quiet and you start typing!" I ordered the both of them.

"Play battleship with me!" Keiko's brother whined. God, even though he's a boy.. he has a girly voice.

"Alright…" I groaned.

I didn't realize Nagihiko entering her door and removing his shoes before walking into the living room.

"Finally Typing?" He leaned over the doorway.

"N-Nagihiko!" Keiko turned around and smiled. "I-I didn't see you there!"

"Well.. I just dropped by to wish you a happy birthday!" He smiled and gave her a bouquet of flowers. It was…her birthday today? What date is it?

"Thank you so much!" She took the bouquet and set it down.

"Wait, today's her birthday?!" I exclaimed.

"Duh."

"What's today's date?" I searched for a calendar.

"August 16, silly." He replied. "Is that battleship?"

"Yep. I don't want to play though." I mumbled as I attached the plastic ships at random coordinates.

"I'll play!" Giddy Fujisaki offered.

"Fine…" I moved out of the way to watch the two girly boys guess the coordinates.

"Charlie 8?" Fujisaki guessed.

"Miss."

"Watch out… My brother pwned me twice already." Keiko spoke from the computer and loudly hummed "Hana Tegami" as she typed.

I noticed that Fujisaki himself was humming the same song. His own character song. I silently giggled as I watched Keiko's brother try to imitate a sinking submarine alarm.

MOVING ON TO THE STORY:

The thing that I realized was how we get the purple haired freak into a dress.

"Oh GOD! Don't make me strip off his clothes! That's damn inappropriate!!" Amu shrieked when I asked her. So much for that idea.

"Then how else would we get him into a dress?" I retorted.

"Ask his mother?"

"No, she might freak out that we 'killed' her son by poisoning his tea,"

"Oh…yea…"

We both stared at sleeping beauty that was still sprawled on the floor sleeping. That's when we both looked at each other and had this most wonderful idea.

Minutes later:

"What happened to girly boy?" Ikuto asked casually as he climbed in the window to where we were.

"Rima put this sleeping potion inside his tea." Amu replied. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the knocked-out victim.

"Who knew that the pregnant girl was such a witch? Did you put him to sleep so that you could do perverted things to him?" He smirked.

I shot a glare at him while Amu was flushing red and giggling uncontrollably. In the end, I kicked him on the leg but missed.

"No" I gritted my teeth.

"Then, why did you two call me here?"

"Here," I threw him the Lolita maid dress. "Dress him up in it. And don't think about wearing that thing yourself because a hot boy like you doesn't deserve to wear big frilly maid dresses to impress the pink haired girl over here."

I grabbed Amu's wrist and dragged her out of the room, sliding it shut.

"W-Why did you say that? You're going to give the freaky kitty cosplay hentai wrong ideas!" Amu stammered.

"Well, at least he cares for you. He doesn't go all 'MUAHAHAHA' like your boyfriend Tadase, now does he?" I imitated Tadase's kingly laugh except it came out all high pitchy because of my voice. Yup, little Japanese girl's voices are so screwed up these days. That's why it's so hard to imitate other people's voices otherwise it would sound even more screwed up.

So instead of a kingly laugh, it sounds more like a tiny mouse squealing 'MUAHAHAHA' because it got some cheese. I swear I heard laughing from the other side of the door.

"Are you done?" I called to the other side of the door.

"The strings around the stomach… how the hell do women wear these things?" Ikuto answered.

"It's called a corset and you're supposed to tie it up in a cross direction!" Amu shouted.

"I think I got it." Ikuto said.

"Can we go in now?" I groaned in anxiety. There was no answer.

"Oh, DAMMIT! I'm going in!" I called out impatiently and slid the door open.

What we saw were the following things:

-Clothes belonging to the victim lying in a pile on one corner

-the center table toppled over

-papers scattered all over the floor

-a pencil rolling

-Cat Ikuto on top of the purple freak, his fingers err…claws twisted into the corset strings.

We both stared in shock as Ikuto struggled to untangle the corset, and then looked up at our shocked faces.

"Yo." He said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Amu shrieked. "AND GET OFF OF NAGIHIKO, YOU PERVERT!"

"I can't even if I tried because of the strings." He tried to yank his hand.

"STOP! THE DRESS WILL RIP!" I shrieked and ran over to him, undoing the tangle and freeing him.

It's a wonder how that potion seemed to have an effect on the victim. Although Ikuto knocked over the table and changed him into a dress and having the two of us scream our heads off, he's still sleeping soundly.

"Pregnant girl, by the way…girly-boy is a boy. Got that?" he smirked.

"Don't we all know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, be sure not to flip his dress or anything." I felt my face getting red.

"Bad Kitty, out." I pushed him out of the room to where the hallways are. "No more catnip for you"

"But the window's that way," He pointed behind me. "And can't Amu lead me out of the building?"

"Never in your life." Amu said in her 'cool and spicy attitude' as she slammed-slid the door closed, leaving Ikuto in the maze of the Fujisakis. Why couldn't they have booby traps in their home? No, wait…I realized that even if the Fujisaki mansion had booby traps, Ikuto would escape in every of them. But if they had a classic trap-above-head-with-a steaming-fish-in-the-center-below, who knows what would happen to the perverted kitty? Ehehehehe…..

I tied the strings while Amu tried to fix up the storm-blown mess that the cat made. For once, I wished that he was just a normal human being without a tail and claws, and fuzzy blue cat ears. Wait till he tries to jump off the building but realizes that he's no longer a cat. That will be the end of the suicidal cat. HAHA!

Anyway, I finished tying up the strings which wasn't that hard to do and tried to flip sleeping beauty over so that we could settle him in a chair. I scanned the room for a chair but I couldn't find any. Why doesn't the Fujisakis have any chairs?!

"Amu?"

"Yea?" She just finished cleaning up the mess.

"Are there any chairs?"

"I can't find any." She said. "I think you should…."

Oh… NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! A MILLION TIMES NO!!

Two minutes later:

Guess what? I ended up doing it.

I hugged sleeping Fujisaki so that he was "sitting" upright and Amu could comb his hair and braid it. His purple head was resting on my small shoulder and his warm breathing tickled my neck.

"Amu, you should hurry up." I whined.

"God, Rima be patient. I'm not even halfway done. His hair is so damn long." Amu slowly braided his hair. I groaned in frustration.

Three minutes later:

"Are you done yet?" I asked, making a face.

"You just said that seconds ago." She replied.

"Go faster!" I said impatiently.

"Why do you want me to go faster?" She asked.

"Because…He's….and I…." UGH!

"He's just sleeping. Nothing's going to happen to you." Amu replied in a monotone voice.

"He's breathing DOWN MY NECK!" I whispered.

"He won't even notice."

"Just…hurry up."

Two minutes later:

God…Who knew that Fujisaki was such a heavy sleeper? He hasn't moved at all, not even a twitch. Well… at least that's what I thought. I stared at Amu who was silently braiding his hair when I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Rima Chan…….."

Am I hearing things? I must be.

15 seconds later:

"Rima Chan…….."

It didn't take me long to find out that I'm not hearing things. Yes, Fujisaki just said my name twice in his sleep. What does want from me? Why am I in his dream?

2 minutes later:

Make that three. He said my name three times in his sleep.

"What?" I whispered.

"What did you say, Rima?" Amu looked up.

"Nothing." I replied.

Amu looked at me with a curious I-could-have-sworn-she-said-something face.

1 minute later:

"Done!" Amu exclaimed as she tied a bow with a black satin ribbon.

"Finally," I rolled my eyes. "Now can you help him get off of me?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"You two look cute together considering the fact that you two look like dolls." Amu stood up and giggled.

"But we need to bring him to…you-know."

"Alright…" Amu took out her cell phone and was about to call her father when, we could hear an old woman screaming and a teen boy yelping.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU THEIF!"

"Hey, Ma'am… I was just lost…"

"YOU NO GOOD CAT BOY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Amu and I looked at each other and giggled.

"Ikuto is such a retard when it comes to sneaking around someone's home." I muttered.

"Agreed and served." Amu laughed and dialed her father.

I sat quietly, listening to the noise downstairs when I realized that Fujisaki was slipping. Worse than that, my legs were cramping up from sitting on the same position for so long.

I gently pushed Fujisaki up and tried to wriggle my legs. As a fragile small girl, I couldn't hold a strong, sleeping boy in my arms so my arms were trembling and I let go, making Fujisaki's head fall to my lap.

"Amu?" I whispered.

Amu held up a finger and I groaned.

This is so not worth the wait. UGH. Even when he's sleeping, he's still a pervert.

Two minutes later:

"Papa says that he can't drive us here. Can't we call Mrs. Fujisaki?" Amu asked.

I sighed. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"Well, I'll go and ask." Amu said as she walked towards the door. As soon as she walked over, the door slid automatically to reveal the house servant, Baaya.

"Young Master?" She stopped as she saw what had happened.

"Umm….Hello" I said nervously.

Baaya didn't say a word, but turned around and screamed: "MISTRESS FUJISAKI!!"

We're doomed.

Seconds later:

Mrs. Fujisaki ran over to Baaya's side, screaming back replies of various things like, "What is it? Is my son hurt? What happened?"

She stopped and looked at our awkward scene with huge eyes. Baaya held a hand and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever Baaya said to Mrs. Fujisaki made her look as if she character changed with Temari. Her eyes flashed for a few seconds and she looked as if she wanted to get a naginata and stab us into human shish-kabobs and grill us over a crackling fire.

"Is that my son?" She pointed to sleeping beauty that was sleeping on my lap.

I nodded.

There was silence afterward.

Later:

"Mrs. Fujisaki," I spoke up which caused Amu to give me the don't-tell-me-that-you're-going-to-tell-her-the-truth look on her face. I ignored her. "If you can do a favor for your son, can you drive us to the school?"

Amu then shot me a that's-it-we-are-officially-dead face.

"Is there a reason why my son is dressed up as a Lolita maid?" She asked with flashing eyes. I nodded.

"You see, our school has an event of where the boys dress up as female anime characters and the girls rank which boy looks more feminine. It extends from this evening to tomorrow." I lied.

"Then why didn't he tell me or Baaya?" She asked.

"I guess…he got tired and he ended up sleeping. Can you please drive us to our school?" Fake tears rimmed my eyes.

"If it's a…competition to see which boy is the most feminine…." Mrs. Fujisaki started, a fire flared around her body.

"…I think that it's a wonderful opportunity for my son to PWN THE OTHER SUCKER MALES IN THIS GODFORSAKEN HIGH SCHOOL! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mrs. Fujisaki cackled. Looks like I was right about Fujisakis being evil. Anyway, we both sweatdropped while Mrs. Fujisaki laughed like Tadase in his character change and at the same time, her eyes were flashing like Temari. Although I was a bit scared about Mrs. Fujisaki's behavior, I knew that she rocked. I mean what kind of mothers say the word "Pwn"? Mrs. Fujisaki does. That's why she rules. YAY!

In front of the Royal Garden:

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Fujisaki" Amu and I bowed.

"I'm sure that my son will beat the crap out of the other 'masculine' boys, ne?" She smiled sweetly. Her smile was kind of like Nadeshiko. That's one thing that makes her scary.

"Yes, thank you once again." We both bowed and watched Mrs. Fujisaki drive away in a speed over the limit. I just hope she doesn't crash into a tree.

We then turned and headed back to the Royal Garden, giggling.

In the royal garden:

Fujisaki was now sleeping with his head on the table. He looked so innocent and feminine. Ugh…wait. Did I just say innocent and feminine? I'm getting messed up because of him.

Anyway, Amu left to use the restroom in our old school so she left me alone again. Yep, she left me with HIM!

I had no choice but to sit next to him and watch him sleep like a stalker.

3 minutes later:

What's taking Amu so long?! It's getting dark…and cold. Watching him sleep was making me sleepy too. Oh well… I'll just close my eyes for a while.

Minutes later…I think. Ugh my eyes are burning. Why is it so bright?

I opened my eyes to see sunlight pouring from the Royal garden making everything look all crystally. Wait…SUNLIGHT?! Wasn't it dark before? Does that mean… OH God. I SLEPT WITH FUJISAKI!!!

I shifted my eyes to him where I saw him still sleeping. That potion must have been very strong. He's been sleeping for over 12 hours now.

Note to self: Don't buy any potions from illegal witch like dealers with strange tones and weird small vials.

Anyway, I heard him whisper my name again. Maybe I could torture him even further…..

Nagihiko's POV:

I must be sleeping. Yes, sleeping. But what made me sleep? I have no clue. But my head's mentally spinning around, making me dizzy it seemed almost like I was unconscious.

But I couldn't see anything except for a big, blinding light with a small petite girl fading in the middle.

"Rima Chan!" I yelled.

She didn't hear me. So again and again, I called her name.

But she wouldn't turn around.

"Fujisakiiiiii…… yooooouuuuu aarrreeee drreeeeaaammiiinngggg…." I heard a soft voice echoing around me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Jackson" the voice retorted.

"Where are you?"

"Fuuujjjiiisssaaaakkkiiii…I see that youuuuu arrrrre in a dress…Fuujjjiiiissssaaaakkkiiii…."

A…dress?!

"Annnnddd…..yyooouuurrr seeccrreeett of being a crossdresser issss rreeeevvveeaaalllleeeddd…."

What?!

"Reveeeaaalllleeedddd….. iinnnn frrrooonnnttt off theee enttiiirrreee scchhoooolll….."

"But I-I'm dreaming…"

"Alll….the girls wiilll haaattteeee yoouuu and the boys think that you are a disssggrrrraaaccceeee…."

"N-no!" I yelled.

"A…diissssgrraaaccceee…"

"NO!"

Finally, I was able to snap my eyes open to see all the guardians gathered around and staring at me. All except Rima Chan.

"Nagi looks so cute!" Yaya giggled.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered.

"U-uhhmm..Fujisaki Kun…" Tadase began.

"Yes? What happened? Why am I at the Royal Garden?" I asked.

Amu was laughing with Yaya and Kukai flushed red from trying to stifle his laughter.

"What time is it?" I yawned through my hand.

Amu took out her cell phone and showed me the time. 8:30?!

"Gomen, but I have to go!" I stood up, grabbed my bag and ran out of the garden.

The first thing I noticed was why I didn't feel the wind on my knees while I ran and why I felt loose at the bottom. The next thing I noticed was why my shoes made a clack-clack sound against the pavement and my hair felt like it was tied.

I also noticed dozens of people staring at me like I had a big wart on my face or something. They stared at me all weirdly.

I finally averted my eyes to my clothes and I freaked out.

"Rimaa Chann…" I grumbled as I ran all the way to the school building. Although I wanted to, I couldn't change since I realize that I don't have any school clothes and I have to wait till P.E to go change. But I doubt that the teachers would force me into the girl's locker room. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

As I walked down the hallway to my homeroom, I could hear girls squealing and screaming.

I turn around to see fan girls chasing after me.

"It's NAGIHIKO SAMA IN A DRESS!!" One girl squealed.

"HE DOES LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" another screamed and etcetera.

I ran quickly to my homeroom and slammed the door shut causing shadows and more squealing outside.

In my homeroom, was innocent Rima Chan reading her gag manga while the boys were staring at me with big eyes as if a cupid had hit them.

Panting, I shot a glare at them. "It's me."

The boys then looked even more shocked as I sighed and walked to my seat next to Rima Chan and sat down.

"Hello." Rima Chan said in a monotone voice without taking her eyes off the manga.

"Rima Chan, what have you done?" I muttered.

She closed her manga and stared at me. "Nothing. I did nothing at all."

"Then how come your expression is emotionless as if nothing ever happened?" I asked her.

"Clearly, I don't pay attention to things like that." She said. "You look like a maid. You even had your hair braided up."

"You…did this…didn't you?" I asked slowly.

"Nope." She got up. "Well, I have to go to my next class now. Good luck avoiding the girls."

With that she walked away. As I turned back to my table and sighed, I saw a small folded pale orange paper that was signed to me.

Slowly, I unfolded the paper to find the words: "THIS IS HOW YOU DIE, FUJISAKI. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!... Love Mashiro Rima."

AH HAH! I was right all along! Actually, I knew this before she even gave me the note. But, how will I be able to get out of the class with fan girls planning to hunt me down? I will figure out a way, for I am FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!

Anyway, I felt schemes flooding my head as I plotted my revenge. My revenge to get back at her. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ugh. Stupid Tadase's getting to me again.

* * *

**A/N: No really...I'm very sorry about the extremely late upload. The truth is.. I didn't know how to put this chapter together and the days that I can actually rest from my summer school are days when I go to the biggest city in New york: MANHATTEN!**

**Yep. You heard me. I don't really live in a bustling city but I live in a quiet place. Occasionally I would go there and on fridays, I do!~ XD**

**As you may have noticed.. it is my birthday today! (Well in here that is, for other people living on the other side, it already passed)**

**Umm... I thought that this chapter was a bit boring but it was better than nothing, ne?**

**I ran out of ideas and I'm still typing Gothic lolita so Gomen if it doesn't get uploaded later on because the chapter is taking too long to type. I also made a blog on word press so the link's up in my profile if you want to see it. **

**Hmm... the battleship board game came from when I bought it from this giant toy store (not Toys R us) and it's true that my brother pwned me at it. Grrr.... -__-**

**Anyway... My birthday is really going to be a celebration with a cake. I already had a birthday dinner last night. Greek food taste good!~**

**I still haven't gotten a present but the thing that I really want at the moment is a flute. I have been playing for two years and this would be my third year if I join my high school band which I did. I love playing shugo chara songs and my previous band songs like Pirates of the Carribean and super mario brothers medley which are extremely hard pieces but I mastered them thanks to my Band teacher and hours of borrowing the flute and playing them until I get them right. I also love to make up notes from songs that I hear so yea it's like composing from memory. **

**Now I'll stop this little rant over here because I want to wait for my mom to bring me cake. I hope it's coffee or green tea or chocolate. YUM!~~**

**-Keii Chii 3 **

**P.S. IM ONE YEAR OLDER! WOOOOOOTTT!!!**

**P.S.S (Kuukai's birthday ish on Aug 17 if you guys haven't noticed :3)**


	6. F:My revenge and gender mishaps!

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains a small amount of fluff as well as gender confusions. If you are one of those people who begin to experience gender mishaps and confusions, we advise you to stop reading. Fluff should not be swallowed in any way. Side effects include: choking, vomiting, bleeding in the head, and mental breakdowns.**

**You will also experience little voices talking inside your head and violent Male behaviors. IS THAT CLEAR? NO. NOW PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY.**

Nagihiko Fujisaki's Journal: Read it and I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES! I mean it.

I will have my revenge as soon as I escape the stalker-ish chasing girls.

I tried everything: Hiding in corners, sneaking into the boy's restroom only to cause even more panic amongst the boys, and even try to hide at the staircase. Eventually, the fan girls keep chasing me around. Rima Chan has been avoiding me and left the classes five minutes before the bell. Maybe I should have done the same thing to avoid getting run over.

But why do I have so many fan girls? Maybe because I WAS a guardian back at Seiyo.

And who would want to dig long purple haired guys such as myself?

That's right: Everyone. I bet that people would think twice now that I have a feminine side to my looks. Pretty soon, Japanese people would allow gay marriages happen, even in animes. Wait… aren't there such things like that? Oh right… there are:

_Guys: Yaoi._

_Girls: Yuri._

Why am I writing perverted things in my journal? And why am I even keeping a journal in the first place? Sigh. I'm so messed up.

On the way to Math class:

"It's NAGIHIKO SAMA!"

I poked my head up from beneath the staircase and started to run. I never had been this dilatory in my entire life. Urgh.

Worse of all, the teachers didn't pay attention to their girl students chasing an feminine 17 year old male who still manages to speak like one even through puberty…which is a demented thing.

Note to self: I must ask my mother what she had done to me when I was only an infant. Hopefully not a sex change. OH GOD, PLEASE NOT A SEX CHANGE!

In front of the door to math class:

I slid open the door to find sensei looking at me with a creepy, wicked, eccentric face smacked across his face. The same face that pedophiles use when they see lost innocent children looking for their parents.

"Eermm… Fujisaki Kun, are you planning to change out of that outfit soon?" Sensei tried to hide his sick grin but the glasses he wore couldn't help showing his "pervertedness" by glinting.

Glint. Pervert. Glint. Pervert. Cough. Pervert.

Actually, I had an idea through this, although it was horrific to be back in a dress again and I wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

"Fujisaki….Kun?" I asked in my "Nadeshiko" voice. The class grew silent.

"Oh, you must be mistaken," I smiled a feminine smile, tilted my head sideways, and waved my hand up and down. "I think you were talking about my twin brother. He's sick, so I'm filling in for today. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, his twin sister. Pleased to meet you." I bowed. I heard a low snort from Rima Chan and a few Wolf whistles from the boys.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko? Fujisaki Kun never mentioned about a twin sister before, I believe." I glanced over at Rima Chan who was rolling her eyes and giving me a please-you-can't-be-serious face.

"He doesn't talk about me much because I go to Europe often." I said quickly. "May I ask where my twin brother sits?"

"He sits over there." Sensei pointed to my chair next to Rima Chan. "I hope you can catch up with today's lesson."

"Of course, sensei. I can pick studies up very quickly."

Then being the "perfect portrayal" of a "perfect girl" (note that I quoted!), I gave sensei a sickening smile. I could have sworn he blushed. Hmph… perverted teacher. I walked into my chair and sat down. Sighing, I glanced over at Rima who glancing back at me.

"Heh…Nadeshiko, good one." She smiled a sickening cute smile.

"Right, Rima Chaaan." I returned the sickening smile.

God, I better stop using the word sickening. What about frightful?

I returned the _frightfully_ GIRLY smile. There.

It makes more sense considering how disgusted I am for acting as a girl again. If everyone in this world was to know that I am ACTUALLY a male cross-dressing as a female, people won't take me seriously. But actually, it was surprising that Rima Chan understood when she found out. It wasn't very clever of that baka fortune teller to say that "I had the same aura of the previous queen and blah blah blah…" when she knows that Rima Chan was right behind me.

I guess that I wasn't very clever considering that I was still in grade school playing the role of a Jack, and doing my part to try and infiltrate Easter when that Fortune teller suddenly made her trademark appearance with the whole "The Great SAEKI NOBUKO!" booming introduction which would pretty soon make the entire world crumble every time she says it. And I still haven't told Amu Chan about me cross-dressing. Yep, it sucks to be me… right?

Anyway, instead of paying attention to the math lesson of conjunctions and disconjunctions **(A/N: I can't help adding that in, I'm currently learning that in school ^0^) **which I realized Rima Chan had trouble with, the boys were staring at me with the same scary love-shot eyes that they gave to Rima Chan back at 6th grade. Some were even mopping up the drool that was seeping from the corners of their mouths with their sleeves which is also disgusting. Ugh.

Drama class:

"Instead of handing you scripts of the play in which I'm too lazy to start typing at the moment, we will learn about singing! Isn't that wonderful?" Durama sensei smiled and clasped her hands. The students groaned.

"So, is anyone willing to volunteer to sing for the audience?" Durama sensei asked. The class grew silent again.

Of course, that Yamabuki Saaya girl stood up and leapt from her chair and literally pranced to the giant stage.

"I have a great song that I learned from America because everyone sang it." She bragged and started to sing:

_Whooooo liiivveees in a pineapple, under the sea?_

_Yamabuki Saaya!_

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is she?_

_Yamabuki Saaya!_

_Her nautical nonsense is something you wish…_

The students watched her spin around in circles with their mouths hanging open.

"You do realize that she's singing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song?" I whispered to Rima who was sitting next to me.

"Duh, she's stupid enough to not know that." She rolled her eyes and muttered. "And, why are you writing in that diary of yours?"

**BECAUSEI'MANIDIOTWHOSEFEMALESIDEISGETTINGTOME.**

**(A/N: Nagi says "because I'm an idiot whose female side is getting to me")**

"I like to write stuff when I have ideas, Rima Chan." I replied. "And it's not a diary."

"Whatever you say…" She looked suspiciously at me. "But you look suspicious…"

I had to admit that Rima Chan looks so cute when she glares. But her suspicious face is even more adorable. Let's say that I'm also turning into a Tsukiyomi Ikuto for writing such nonsense in my J-O-U-R-N-A-L.

And that Blasted Saaya (Still can't get over my European accent) had finally finished singing the crappy SaayaBob Yamapants theme song in her squeaky tone- deaf voice, and Durama sensei was clapping up a storm and squealing loudly.

"That's wonderful Yamabuki san! Anyone else want to beat her?" Durama sensei scanned the audience. Then she suddenly had her eyes on me. I tried not to sink down my chair. Instead, I could feel blue lines seeping on front of my forehead.

"What about you, Fujisaki San?" She giggled.

Rima Mashiro's Diary: Why the hell do bowling pins remind people of me?

As soon as I heard the hyper sensei ask him, I gave "Fujisaki San" one of those big haha-loser-you-got-called-on grins.

"Good luck pwning that bastard." I mumbled to him. He gave me that ridiculous feminine smile that would easily trick any boy into believing that he was a girl but I can see blue lines stretching down his forehead.

"Thank you, Rima Chan. I really appreciate it." He…SHE, fake smiled.

Then he…SHE stood up, sweeping the dirt of his… HER dress although I didn't see anything but I think that's his... HER behavior when he...SHE'S on his…HER Feminine mode. Damn… it's getting hard to write "her" when I'm referring to him.

So he walked gracefully to the stage and started to mumble something under his breath. Could he be talking to Temari?

Nagihiko Fujisaki's Journal: Read it and I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES! I mean it.

"Temari…I think I need you." I mumbled silently.

"But…it's singing!" Whined Temari from her egg that was wiggling in my pocket. "Can't you dance and sing at the same time?"

"Urgh… But you know that I don't like to show off!" I said it in a slightly loud tone.

"Fujisaki San…Anytime now…" Durama sensei said in a confused tone.

"Uh… I'm still thinking of something to sing." I stammered as Temari's high voice shrilled my ears.

"Pleeease Nagihiko? You know that I will disappear if you don't believe in me. And…I'll kiss you on the cheek again. You like that…right?" She asked in a _persuasive _tone.

Dammit. She knows what I like! That's probably what I would get considering that she is my Shugo chara and all. But a guardian character coming out of your bodies… are those like reproductive systems for kids? Is this also the reason why shugo charas are related to their owners?

Second note to self: Ask Tall Tadase pedophile Tsukasa why the hell eggs come from out from us when we are not cold blooded. .

"Y-Yes…" I mumbled. "But don't tell Rhythm!"

"Alright. But I'll only kiss you if dance for them and for that tiny queen of yours, Rimmmaaaa Chaan." Temari wiggled and I heard an audible poof!

Suddenly, my mouth moved automatically, forming a song in my gentle Nadeshiko voice.** (A/N: insert Hana Tegami song here)** Since when can I sing?

And to my surprise, I was eventually dancing…with a fan that just poofed out of nowhere. The students and Dorama sensei were staring at me with their jaws wide open as if watermelons were shoved inside them. I had to admit, that the outfit and the dance didn't match at all!

For that…I am substantially embarrassed!

After Drama class:

"I never knew that you could sing…" Rima Chan commented as she slowly walked beside me to the next class.

"I-I can't…Rima Chan." I stammered. "Temari did."

She stopped walking and spun around slowly. "That's what I thought. And you're talking funny. Anything wrong?"

I can hear the little mind of hers saying: _I thought you never stammer. I never saw you so awkward. _

I ignored it and decided to change the subject.

"So, I realized that you were having trouble with today's math lesson, Rimaa Chaan."

"Actually, no."

"But…I was planning to help you." I felt a smirk spread across my lips.

"No help necessary."

"Really? SO if I were to say that we have a quiz on it tommoro-"

"WHHHAAAATTT??!! THERE'S A QUIZ TOMMOOROW??! I'LL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL THEN!" She screamed and ran off.

She's so gullible. Pfft…

P.E: Boy's Locker room

I silently went inside the locker room so that I could grab the spare uniform I always kept inside my locker and change out of this dress. I forgot that I even wore black high heels and my feet were killing me. For that reason, I had about five minutes to sneak into the locker room, get changed and come back out before the other male students came.

I moved quickly to my locker which rests between two rows of lockers and moved the combination.

_8, 24, 12, 2, 5. CLICK._

I opened my locker to find the glorious blue plaid shorts, my long knee length white trouser socks and the black uniform shirt with the blue tie. Temari had hatched out of her shell and looked out for any other classmates entering the room while I fumbled with the corset tied around my waist. Who the hell tied this so tight?

2 and a half minutes later:

I finally managed to untie the strings on the corset, slip out of the dress and put on my blue plaid pants. That left me with my bare chest.

As soon as I picked up the uniform shirt and tie, I heard Temari squeak: "Nagihiko! Someone's coming!"

Quickly, I closed my locker and ran to the bathroom which was located on the right. In there, I pulled my uniform shirt on, and adjusted my tie. After catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I pulled out the braid and tried to smooth my hair but failed to because my hair ended up in a slight wavy-curly mess. As I was smoothing out the mess… I heard someone outside the locker room shout:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DRESS DOING HERE?!"

I open the door a crack to see Kirishima Kun picking up the dress and Temari floating inside the bathroom.

"Nagihiko, What should we do?" Temari asked, panicking.

"I…DON'T KNOW!" I whispered-yelled to her. "I might as well just tell the truth."

"No! Maybe you should…" Temari grinned, her eyes start to flash. This will make a lot of things complicated, considering the fact that Rhythm is in the royal garden, playing with Daichi and Yoru.

Later:

_Poing! BAM!_

I burst out of the door, and ran in front of Kirishima Kun who looked up confused.

"Fujisaki…Kun? What's this dress doing here? Where's Fujisaki San? And why is your hair all curly? Waiit…Is that a naginata in your hand? What are you planning, Fujisaki kun?!"

I backed him up against the locker and pointed the naginata towards his face.

"Listen, if you ever think about telling this to the other males in this school, I will slice that scared face of yours. GOTIT?" I threatened through gritted teeth and lowered the Naginata. He whimpered and ran out of the locker room as I jumped to my locker, ripped the dress apart and threw away the evidence.

_Poing!_

"Nagihiko! You did a great job!" Temari smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled, unaware of what I just did.

Rima Mashiro's Diary: Why the hell do bowling pins remind people of me?

Ugh. Tutoring. WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME RIGHT BEFORE CLASS STARTED?! Now I have to go to his home again just to learn all this boring crap while drinking tea.

Nagihiko's tutoring session:

"Rima Chan, That's wrong. Do you want me to go over it again?"

"Fine. But I won't understand it so it's useless." I replied.

"Hmm…" He tapped his chin with his pencil. "Do you still know what conjunctions and disconjunctions are, right?"

"No."

"Conjunctions are expressed by the symbol ^ which means AND,"

"Yawn."

"Disconjunctions are expressed by the symbol v which means the opposite of the conjunctions otherwise known as OR."

"Boring."

"How about this? Let's use P and Q as our two examples. Using P and Q, we're going to make a truth table." He drew a table with three columns.

"For every statement, you must tell me true or false."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Alright. Nagihiko is a crossdresser."

"True." He scribbled T under the column P.

"Rima Chan likes to laugh."

"True." He scribbled another T under the column Q.

"Now, the symbol ^ means that we are going to add the word AND. So, Nagihiko is a crossdresser and Rima Chan likes to laugh. True or false?"

"True." He scribbled another T under the third column labeled P^Q.

"So, the outcome of P^Q is true. Do you get it now?"

"I think so."

"Good. Let's complete the second row."

"Use something different this time." I mumbled.

"Tsukasa is a creepy pedophilic retard that looks like the older version of Tadase, tricks kids into child labor and takes the money from them."

**(A/N: In reference to episode 100. I actually pitied Ikuto from stupid Tsukasa)**

"True." He pointed to the second row of column P where I scribbled T.

"Kusu Kusu is miserable at doing the Bada-Balance! Gag."

"False. She does it well!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Write F on the second column then." I rolled my eyes and scribbled F on the second column.

"Now combine them together. What do you get?"

"Tsukasa is a creepy pedophilic retard that looks like the older version of Tadase, tricks kids into child labor and takes the money from them and Kusu Kusu is miserable at doing the Bada-Balance! Gag." I mumbled.

"True or false?" I thought for a bit?

"False?" I asked in a low tone.

"What?"

"False?" I raised my voice a bit louder.

"RIMA CHAN GETS IT NOW!" He smiled.

"Let's do the next one!" I screeched.

"The first two rows under column P had true, right? Now the last two rows need to be false. So make up a false statement."

"Hmm… a false statement…" I thought for a moment. "OH! Ikuto sounds like a deceased old man that resurrected into life every time he talks. And, he has man boobs.** (A/N: This statement is from my facebook friend who helped me. All credit goes to him! XD)**

He started laughing.

"What?" I glared.

"I think 'man boobs' are reference to chest muscles," he replied. "But overall, the old man resurrection thing sounds so true!"

"So it's a true statement?"

"No. It's false, isn't it?"

"But you just said-"

"It's false, Rima Chan."

"Math is not my subject." I mumbled.

"I suspected that." He commented and started to laugh again.

Outside of the big mansion:

"Well, it's getting late so I'll take you home." Nagihiko offered.

"No thank you."

"But, it won't be polite if I let a little girl like you get kidnapped by a pervert and raped so brutally that you would regret me coming after you and end up pregnant the next day." He smirked.

"I'm not little!" I shouted. "And fine!"

So I ended up walking home with him in the sunset. Doesn't it sound pretty romantic? No. I'll kill anyone who declares this moment to be romantic because there is nothing romantic about me walking with him casually to my home.

"Rima Chan?"

"What?"

"Remember that I said that I would have my revenge on you?"

"Yea… I almost gave up on it."

"Well, I didn't." He smirked.

"So what is it?" I rolled my eyes.

"You will see." He smirked again and we both continued to walk in silence.

At the front of my door:

"Thanks…" I mumbled and opened the door.

"My revenge." I turned around.

"What?"

"My revenge…" He smirked and moved closer to me. I shut my eyes tight, scared of what he was going to do next. Is he going to kiss me? Or worse… IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME?! IN FRONT OF MY OWN HOME?!

I felt his warm hand lift my right hand and slip something in one of my fingers.

I opened my eyes to find a single diamond ring on my ring finger then stared back at Fujisaki who was grinning.

"Is this an engagement ring? Because if it is, I won't accept," I replied.

"It isn't but think of it as one." He smirked.

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Remember that day when you mentioned that you dreamt of babies? Well, won't it be funny if you had a dream about us getting married?"

WHAT?!

"W-WHAT?!" I yelped.

"Heh. That's my revenge. Haunting you in your sleep. Aren't I so evil?" he smirked and lifted my hand again, kissing the ring.

"T-That won't happen!" I stammered as I withdrew my hand, and ran inside, locking the door.

Nagihiko Fujisaki's Journal: Read it and I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES! I mean it.

I silently chuckled as I walked back home. I don't think Rima Chan would be coming back out to say goodbye. I still haven't forgotten about asking my mother about the sex change thing.

Home:

"Mother? I have to talk to you." I slid open the door, stepped inside the room and sat down across from her. Mother was pouring tea from a tray that strangely had four cups instead of three like usual. (One for mother, one for me, and one for Baaya)

"What is it Nagihiko San?"

"I'm wondering if anything _physical_ had happened to me when I was still a child." I spoke up.

Mother stopped pouring the tea.

"W-where did you hear that?" she looked sternly at me.

"I was just wondering moth-"

"Don't ever talk about that ever again!"

"But mother!" I shouted. "Does this mean that I had a…_ SEX CHANGE?!"_

Mother looked at me with big eyes and let out a small gasp.

I turned my head around and saw the reason why she became surprised.

On the doorway, was a pink haired girl with the same OMG! Shocked face as my mother had.

"NAGIHIKO HAD A SEX CHANGE?! OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!" Amu screamed and ran off.

Dammit.

**

* * *

****A/N: and chapter 6 ish finished, ladies and gentlemen! YAY!**

**Now please don't begin forming a riot and going "WHY THE HELL DID THE AUTHORESS TAKE SO LONG?!" **

**It's because I started high school and my little brother keeps preventing me from typing.**

**Anyway, I mentioned my facebook friend about a few times in the story. **

**The Ring on the finger part also happened to me and it worked! Surprisingly. But it was a virtual ring and I made a "necklace" out of it.**

**Heh. That was fun.**

**But be aware that because of high school, the chapters may delay. So gomen about that. :)**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for being patient!**

**-Keii Chii!~**


	7. F:My secret revealed?

**A/N: Really sorry for the late update. I could have done it sooner but High school kept me pretty much exhausted. Additional notice: My writing style may have changed thanks to my interest in using extended vocabulary. I forgot to add that in this story, the characters are acting OOC and there is a slight AU to it. For my gothic Lolita readers: Gothic lolita's currently on hiatus. Gomen, readers. I'll try to update Gothic lolita when I can. Now enjoy this chapter! :D**

I glared at my mother after hearing a loud SLAM! from the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me that Amu Chan was here?!" I yelled. She stared blankly at me.

"Oopsie." She mouthed. "Anyway, how did the contest go?"

"What… contest?" I asked.  
I am completely perplexed about the "contest" mother was asking me about.

"Now, Nagihiko San. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Don't try to defy your own sweet, caring mother who raised you well and nursed you to what you are now."

"You mean to dress me up like a girl and giving me a fan to flutter to create an unnecessary artificial fake wind?"

"Don't say that you didn't like it….Nagihiko San." She grinned.

"Then, tell me mother. Since you did not answer my question before, I guess that you don't apply consideration to your own son's curiosity…certainly when it comes to getting confused about his gender…"

Mother almost choked on the tea she was drinking.

"For your information, I don't quite recall you giving me an outburst or contend on how much you wanted to stop dancing during your training." She replied.

"There were….circumstances in which I couldn't help but dance." I muttered.

She wouldn't understand if I explained to her that there would be petite guardian angels that hatch from decorated Easter eggs and can help guide you through your dream. Not to mention random awkward moments (Like that time back in sixth grade when Rhythm randomly chara-changed without my permission which drove the entire sports club to fight over me then I humiliated myself by flying out the window, holding Amu Chan bridal style), and occasionally forgetting that other people can't really see them and therefore might come to the conclusion that these people are "talking" to themselves.

"And so you do admit that you dance because you love it?"

"..Yes."

"Is that all you want me to say?"

"All I heard were biased information to prevent me from knowing the truth. The question is…am I born a male or a female?" I demanded.

"Were you raised as a female?"

"..Yes."

"Then what would be the reason why I decided to raise you as a female?"

"So that I could wear skirts and make people think that I'm a pervert." I muttered.

"Nagihiko San." Mother gave me a glare. "You were raised as a female because you were born as a male. Isn't it quite clear that if you were born a female then you wouldn't be treated like this?"

"Yes, Mother." I shall forever regret this for the rest of my life. I could hear Amu Chan's voice screaming:_"Drag queen, drag queen, drag queen!"_

"If that is all, please leave so I can drink my tea in peace."

I stood up and trotted to my room. Looks like I have a lot to explain.

Facebook:

I silently hoped that Amu Chan won't spread this all over the internet. But to my dismay, she did.

She wrote: _"GUESS WHAT? NAGIHIKO HAD A SEX CHANGE!"_

And already, it had about 80 to 90 comments on it. FOR A SEVEN WORD STATUS.

I felt like tying her up, and sticking duct tape across her mouth. Just like what Rima Chan did to Yaya Chan days ago. It really perturbs me to see my best friend misunderstand me. But then again, I blame myself for blurting self-curiosity based questions without caution. Perhaps this is one good reason why you should listen to your parents.

Trying to keep myself from storming into her home with a naginata, I clicked on what it seemed to be a very long tread of over 90 comments to see what other people wrote about me.

_Tadase: Amu Chan, is this true?_

_Amu: Yes! I heard that Nadeshiko came back so I wanted to meet her today and I went to Nagihiko's big mansion but as I was walking down the hall (I got lost again), I overheard him and his mother saying something about him getting a sex change. _

_Tadase: I think that you must have heard wrong._

_Amu: Tadase Kun, you don't understand! I heard him!_

_Tadase: You sure? Because I don't recall Fujisaki Kun telling me this. _

_Amu: So… you're accusing me that I'm lying?!_

_Tadase: A-Amu Chan…. Of course I don't!_

_Amu: Phone….now. _

_~ 5 minutes later~_

_Ikuto: My, my now there's a shock. Girly-boy was actually a girl? No wonder, he doesn't sound manly. _

_Ikuto: And I see that my beloved Amu Koi has been in a fight with kiddy king. *smirks* __ㄱㅂㄱ_

_Tsukasa: IKUTO KUUNNN!! _

_Ikuto: o.o_

_Tsukasa: How's my favorite kitty cat? I haven't seen you in such a while!_

_Ikuto: What are you doing?_

_Tsukasa: What do you mean? I'm on Facebook for the tenth time this week! XD_

_Ikuto: Are you trying to add more Seiyo girl students again?_

_Tsukasa: *GASP!* How did you know? :D_

_Ikuto: I saw your profile and you're freaking me out. I'm getting out of here. _

_Tsukasa: NO...WAIIT IKUTO KUN!!_

_~30 minutes later~_

_Yaya: WHA HAHHAHA!! Nagi is a girl? Yaya should have known!_

_~2 minutes later~_

_Yaya: Aww… Nobody is talking to Yaya. Oh, Yaya knows! Yaya will go to Kuukai!_

_Amu: Wait…YAYA!_

_~5 minutes later~_

_Ikuto: Hello Amu Koi! ~_

_Amu: I-Ikuto?!_

_Ikuto: Yep. That's me, Ikuto. Or cat boy! :D_

_Amu: Errr….okay… o.o_

_Ikuto: So, Amu Koi… _

_Amu: Yes?_

_Ikuto: Is Nagi Kun really a girl?_

_Amu: Since when did you call him Nagi Kun? Don't you call him Girly boy?_

_Ikuto: Oh...Right. I meant to say was… yo…is...Girly boy a girl?_

_Amu: You're acting strange today._

_Ikuto: R-really? Is that so?_

_Amu: First Tadase Kun and now you?_

_Ikuto: I feel...happy! :D_

_Amu: I don't think you're the real Ikuto. Who are you and what have you done to him?! :(_

_Ikuto: MEAP! Amu…Koi… What are you talking about? 0x0_

_Amu: GASP! Could it be a hacker? I have been talking to a hacker all this time?!_

_Ikuto: Amu Koi…_

_Amu: Or worse….A STALKER?! You better rip out those pictures before I hit you with my awesome gangster sparkly pink heart stick!! _

_Ikuto: NUUU...I'm NOT! It's ME!_

_Amu: oh? So "Ikuto", you seem to be saying "meap" a lot. _

_Ikuto: Umm…Umm… Cause… I'm a bit nervous… Yo… MEAP._

_Amu: Nervous about what?_

_Ikuto: Y-you know what?! I'll just go find some other girl that's stupid enough to fall for me!_

_Amu: What are you talking about?!_

_Tsukasa: What the Hell are you doing in my account?!_

_Amu: Tsukasa San? o.o_

_Ikuto: MEAP!_

_Amu: Okay… What is GOING ON?!_

_Tsukasa: This is the real Ikuto. He hacked into my account! _

_Ikuto: NUUU…. He's obviously the evil Tsukasa posing as IKUTO KUN!_

_Ikuto: I mean…ME! Evil Tsukasa is posing as ME!_

_Tsukasa: Say that to my face when I find you, PEDOPHILE!_

_Ikuto: HAHAHAHA! IKUTO KUN'S ANGRY!! _

_Amu: …_

_Ikuto: Oops… I mean… Yo… I'm angry! :)_

_Amu: So…Tsukasa is in Ikuto's account and Ikuto is in Tsukasa's account? -_

_Tsukasa: Yep. Unfortunately, "I'm a Tadase Look-a-like and Cat lover" does not make a good password. And it was pretty obvious considering how he almost killed me today with a death cat hug._

_Ikuto: And "Amu Koi loves me so she should back off from kiddy king" is not a clever password either._

_Amu….WHAT?! 0///0_

_Tsukasa: You were clueless from the start. The reason how I figured out that password was because I found it lying around your office when you were playing Psychiatrist head-shrink on the little guardians and the students._

_Tsukasa: That's right…Amu Koi… I love you more than Kiddy king does! :3 _

_Amu: You sound so wrong when that is coming from Tsukasa although you hacked into his account. __ㄱ_____ㄱ_

_Ikuto: Same to you... when you "accidently" swapped the post-its of the grocery list and your facebook password when you bugged me to do the shopping._

_Tsukasa: That was my sister. Couldn't you tell by her handwriting?!_

_Ikuto: OOPS…oh well…_

_Tsukasa: You're officially blind._

_Ikuto: Hehe~ NYA~ =w=_

_Amu: ……. o///o _

_Tsukasa: You're not doing a good job acting like me. -_- You're more of a Tadase. _

_Ikuto: That's why we are related! :D_

_Amu: EHHHHHHHHHHH?! o__o_

_Tsukasa: HUH?! ._._

_Ikuto: Can't you tell by the hair and the same puppy dog eyes we both make? _

_Amu: I did think of you and Tadase Kun as similar. But… IS THAT POSSIBLE?!_

_Ikuto: We are cousins, after all. :D_

_Amu: o__ㅌ__o!!_

_Ikuto: Does that mean you will be coming back to Seiyo academy again?_

_Amu: NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!!_

_Tsukasa: PEDOPHILE! MOLESTER!_

_Ikuto: Molester? Come on now… I don't molest girls… I like to play around with them! But Cats are my favorite. They snuggle up to you when they are cold, and if you wave cat nip around, they will jump around and meow…._

_Tsukasa: That's called being a molester. Lay a finger on Amu and I will scratch you with my claws! _

_Ikuto: ooo…I'm so scared! Ikuto Kun's scaring me!_

_Tsukasa: You better be scared. _

_Ikuto: Try me._

_Tsukasa: You're on, PEDO._

_Amu: UGH. YOU TWO ARE SO FREAKING IMMATURE! ._

I stifled a laugh. Since when did Tsukasa learn to hack cosplay neko's account? But then, Hentai Cosplay Neko managed to hack him back! I have to add in that I was immensely amused by their random conversation that started from me having a sex change to Ikuto and Tsukasa fighting each other by hacking and Amu Chan being stuck in the middle, being the completely lost and confused girl/heroine she is.

It was also shocking when Tsukasa and Tadase were actually related to each other which is awfully frightening considered how similar they are. It's as if he was the future version of Tadase, time traveling into his past to tell him to follow the stars, and play self-tarot while drinking tea at the planetarium where he will be stuck in for the rest of his life.

Maybe I can relax a bit. But her status makes me feel as if she's shouting to the entire universe that I got a sex change which I didn't. And (to be quite honest) I felt bad for her that she misunderstood me for the entire time we were friends….Nadeshiko or Nagihiko… It is still me. And it pains me to not tell her the truth for so long. I'm not sure if I should confess to her now or in the next 100 years, to her blue haired and golden eyed (Or maybe blue eyed, pink haired) grandchildren.

Just when I was about to start the entire explanation of how it was a complete misunderstanding, my phone started to go off.

And who was the person calling me at 7 pm?

None other than the perverted neko cosplayer himself.

"I heard from a certain source that you got a sex change." His deep voice went all silky smooth over the phone.

"Since, when did you start getting interested in Yaoi manga? Or are you trying to flirt with me?" I responded.

"Not really. I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Because it seems that Amu Koi was very confused about me hacking into Tsukasa. Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"What did he do to you?"

"I went offline, and then he showed up and gave me this death hug. I'm serious. He will suffocate all those poor cats in the future. That Pedophilic bastard. Thank god, he didn't kill me. Who knew for a tall thin man, he had such a deadly grip?"

"You better watch out for Hotori then." I chuckled.

"Nah. He won't have Pedo's deadly grip."

"You…really do love giving people nicknames, don't you?"

"It gives them personality." He chuckled.

"Yes. Like Hentai Cosplay Neko fits you so much."

"And so does Girly boy. Anyway… what's up with the sex change? Did you finally decide to go transsexual?"

"No. And. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." I muttered darkly.

"Yes, I do want to know."

"Then, would you keep this as a secret between us?"

"What if I don't?"

"You. WILL. REGRET. IT." I threatened.

"How?"

"Let's start with taking away the three bags of catnip that I agreed to give."

"We had a deal to give me three bags."

"I'll give you six if you shut up."

"Fine."

"But first, do you still like her, even though she's such a clueless girl?"

"Hell yes. It's so fun to tease her."

"Want me to help you win over her?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really. But I do appreciate if you take part in my scheme." I grinned.

"Will it involve Kiddy king?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright, then tell me the answer that I want to know."

"I didn't really have a sex change. Amu Chan got mixed up between me and my twin sister."

"Now, now Girly-boy… Isn't it quite obvious that your twin sister doesn't exist?" he asked.

"H-How did you know?"

"Heard it from my sister who heard from that Souma kid." He said flatly.

Screw you Kuukai.

"Then, that's it. I didn't get a sex change. It was a misunderstanding."

"Whatever you say." He answered.

"Meet me tomorrow after school. Tell your sister to call Souma and Sanjou too; I'll triple your catnip." I added in.

"Fine." He hung up.

The Next morning:

"Nagihiko! Wake up!" a high-pitched female voice blustered.

"Rima…Chan… stop running after Tadase. What…did he do now?" I mumbled.

"Nagihiko!"

"Shut up." I grumbled and tossed over. "I don't care if he has a kingly personality. We promised to get married."

"Wake up!"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Temari and Rhythm were holding the buzzing cell phone.

"Yo, Nagi. Hurry up and take the phone. It tickles!" Rhythm laughed and I took the phone.

The caller ID was Rima Chan.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"YOU BAKA!" She screeched over the phone.

"What happened?" I yawned. She muttered something under her breath.

"YOU STUPID, PURPLEHEAD!" she screamed.

"Did you get raped or something?" I asked.

"N-NO… YOU KNOW CLEARLY WELL OF WHAT YOU DID!"

"Oh? What is it, then?" I smirked.

"WE GOT MARRIED!" She screamed again.

**A/N: Now that was shocking, wasn't it? LOL. **

**Anyway, I'm thinking of adding little bonus stories to make IFPFA amusing and I'm thought of quite a few. Too Rima Can't spell? Eheh.. Gomen. Tsuki No KIMI. But I promise that it will be different. There will be a few similiarities but the plot is completely different. OKay?~ 3**

**Anyway, don't you think that Tsukasa is such a Pedo? Especially when he talks abou cats all the time. PSH. **

**Now, I bet some of you would be wondering what Amu said to Tadase over the phone, ne?**

**Tadase finally gave up on trying to convince her that Nagihiko did not have a sex change without trying to reveal his secret to her. Sounds easy..right? **

**No.**

**Think about it...If you were Tadase, you might have character changed and told Amu without realizing it. **

**Maybe like this:**

Amu: NO! I saw him!

Tadase: Amu.. Chan...

Amu: Then why can't you trust me?

Tadase: I'm sorry Amu Chan.

Amu: Hmph. I might go to Ikuto.

Ran: Amu Chan. You don't believe in the prince?

Tadase(who heard 'prince'): DId you say prince? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! LISTEN JOKER! THE REASON WHY THE JACK DID NOT GET A SEX CHANGE IS BECAUSE....HE WAS A FORMAL QUEEN! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Amu: Former....queen? *thinks of Nadeshiko* EHHHHHH??!!! Nagihiko WAS THE FORMER QUEEN?! PERVERT! *freaks out*

Not very clever...right?

**Or maybe It could have slipped out of his mouth.**

Tadase: Amu..Chan.. It's not because I dont trust you..

Amu: Then why?

Tadase: Because.... it's impossible to get a sex change if he was Nadeshiko... *covers mouth*

Amu: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!! *freaks out*

**So... it's not easy being the only purple-haired crossdresser...ne? Sorry for the randomness... ^^;**

**Now, I'll talk about the new Shugo Chara Party. **

**The new series in my opinion isn't as good as Shugo chara and Shugo chara DOKI! In fact, it's getting quite disappointing that they started to feature all the unneccesary things like the fortune telling and the Shugo chara PUCCHI PUCHI! **

**Although..secretly, the pucchi puchi is kind of cute in a way. But it gets disappointing when the Dokki Doki episodes (that are the only things that we ever want to see)** **become shorter so it becomes like 15 minutes long instead of 30 mintues. Seriously, people.. isn't Dokki Doki the only thing we watch Shugo chara for? The 30 minutes become wasted with such nonesense that it's not funny anymore. **

**However, we learn the Hikaru becomes the new transfer student and so does Rikka who happens to talk to X tamas and end up inviting them over to live with her.**

**Enough of the rant... I'll get to my personal life.**

**You see, I always mention my Facebook friend who became the inspiration to get started on this fanfiction. So, yea.. talking to him was always a pleasure and a wonderful moment in my life. We do talk about a lot of things and his sister and I get along well too. :)**

**In fact, the status thing lead me to this chapter. In this rimahiko, Amu's status had seven words while mine had six words for over 100 (was it a 100?) comments.**

**If you're curious to know what I wrote as my six word status, here it is: "So, you rather be a father?"**

**HA. Ha. Ha. Good times.**

**Recently... I haven't heard from him in a while and it kind of.. I dont know... makes me feel empty.**

**To be honest, I miss talking to him. What can you say? That opposites attract? In this case.. maybe.**

**Maybe not.**

**But it was fun to talk to him everytime for coming up with ideas and let him take some of the credit for being my inspiration.. (aside from him nagging me to mention him on every single chapter) **

**So wherever you are... I'll say... Thank you, Salamat, Arigato, Xie xie, gracias and kamsamnida for being the greatest (male) friend in my life. ILY~ *insert Heart here***

**For my readers: Thank you for appreciating my stories and reviewing. You guys rock! XD Laughter is something that will keep us all positive, ne? **

**So, keep laughing and be happy all the time!~**

**-Keii Chii~ (a very happy, and positive authoress)**


	8. R:My Parfait date with Fujisaki!

Rima Mashiro's Diary: Why the hell do bowling pins remind people of me?

"Rima! You look so adorable!" A voiced chimed cheerfully. I smiled.  
My parents had arranged a marriage with this man. I never met him before but based on my mother's descriptions, he was tall, rich, and incredibly handsome.

I was dressed in an expensive wedding dress that my husband-to-be had sent me. I was also surprised that he had a very good taste in feminine clothing as well as the accessories that accompany the dress. The dress was sparkling white with lots and lots of ruffles on the bottom and over-sized sleeves with cut-down shoulders.

Kusu Kusu was dressed in a strapless orange dress that stopped at the knees. Her long hair was straightened and instead of her clown hat, she wore a big orange bow. She handed me a bouquet of beautiful orange and pink flowers and gave me a hug. Because she was taller than me, I had to reach up to my tippy-toes to return the hug. (Wait, Kusu Kusu's human?!) I was then, lead by my happy-drunk father to the front of the chapel where my husband-to-be was waiting. The heavy light (Where did that come from?) had blinded my eyes so I couldn't see his face.  
The scene fast-forward itself to the part when my husband (still can't see his face) was slipping a single diamond ring on my fingers and bent down to kiss me. That's when I heard….

"Yo! Congratulations!"  
I turned around to see Rhythm grinning and Temari giggling then I turned back around to see Nagihiko with his arms wrapped around me.  
"What are you doing?" I retorted. "Where's my husband?"  
"You're looking at him." Rhythm laughed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It means that we are going to be your brother and sister-in-laws, Rima Chaan." Temari answered, still giggling.  
WHAT?! I looked up at Nagihiko.  
"I hate you." I muttered darkly.  
"Oh? I guess you'll have to get used to the fact that we will be living together until we die at an OLLLDDD age, Mrs. Fujisaki…" He smirked, tightly pulling me close.

That's when I woke up, screaming for five entire seconds before blinking to find the diamond ring on my finger then reaching for my cell phone and dialing a number. I didn't care if he was sleeping.

10 seconds later:

"Moshi Moshi?"  
"YOU BAKA!" I screamed.  
"What happened?" I could hear him yawning.  
You…Insolent….The ring and all that kissing… I can't believe…  
"YOU STUPID PURPLEHEAD!"  
"Did you get raped or something?" I felt myself blush furiously.  
"N-NO… YOU KNOW CLEARLY WELL OF WHAT YOU DID!"  
"Oh? What is it, then?" I could practically see him start smirking over the line again.  
"WE GOT MARRIED!"  
There was Silence… then…  
"AHAHAHAHA!! SO IT WORKED!" He laughed.  
"I. Will. Freaking. Kill. You. If. You. Show. Up. To. School. Today." I muttered darkly.  
"What happens if I don't show up?" There was a small hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"I will storm into your bigass mansion and start slicing your hair with your naginata." I threatened.  
"Don't worry little blond yoda. I will be coming to school so you don't have to start the hair wars."

"WHAAAAAA?! I am not-"He started to laugh at the other end of the line.

"Rima! I heard you screaming! I'm coming up!" I heard my mom shout. If she figured that I have been talking to a boy, she would spread this all over her Japanese blog page for housewives WHICH I thought was stupid because what mother would write about her daughter's personal status?

"Listen. I. Have. To. Go. If. You. Don't. Show. Up. You. Are. Officially. Dead." I hung up after that.

My mother bursts open the door with a box of god-knows-what-it-was.  
"Rima! What happened?!"She literally hopped on the side of my bed, shoving the box at my hands.  
"Nightmare." I examined the box. "What is this?" The box had a string of pearls wrapping around this thin roll of what appeared to be tissue.  
"Uhhm… never mind!" She swiped the box from my fingertips before I could read the label and ran out of my room. Typical mothers.

"Rimmaa, is everything okay?" Kusu Kusu sat on my shoulder, rubbing her eyes.  
I stared at her. She looked at me with a confused expression.  
"….Yea." I said blankly, seconds later.  
GRRR. STUPID FLASHBACK.

ROYAL GARDEN: The only glass dome of flowers and butterflies which is located near our old school. JOY.

Once I entered the dome of kira-kira sparkle, I find myself surrounded by guys.

"Here comes little blond Yoda waiting to start the hair wars." Nagihiko snorted as he sipped tea silently.

I shot a glare and stared at the guys sitting on the staircase. Ikuto, Kuukai, and Kairi are here but Tadase was nowhere to be seen.

"Since when did this place become a prostitute garden?" There was an awkward silence. Kairi blushed and pushed up his glasses. Nagihiko almost choked on his tea and Ikuto's relaxed face turns into a smirk.

"Since Pedophilic Tsukasa built this girly dome." Ikuto answered as a butterfly flew past him and he sprang cat ears and a tail again. The only noise that was heard were the sounds of Ikuto's meowing **(A/N: WTF?!)** and Kuukai's laughing.

"WHAT IS THE REAL REASON OF ME COMING HERE?" I shouted angrily.

"The real reason is that we need your help." Nagihiko replied.

"Retard," I growled. "Stop with the random Dora quotes, this isn't first grade. I'm sure with you being the smart ass in this group besides Kairi, you can handle this yourself."

"But Rimaa Chaaan.. I'm begging you." He gave me the please-do-it-for-me-kira-kira-pleading puppy dog face. (Since when can he make these faces?)

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Ikuto here wants to win Amu Chan over."

"I'm listening."

"So I was thinking of devising a scheme."

"What is it?" I glanced over at Ikuto who had coughed up a butterfly and was now back on the staircase, counting nine bags of what appeared to be catnip.

ONE SCHEME EXPLANATION LATER:

"Sounds stupid." I retorted.

"It sounds pretty good to me," Kuukai said easily.

"We should be able to evaluate the process in which we can go through in order to make this plan a success within two weeks and four days timed." Kairi said.

"Ikuto, are you okay with this?" The mastermind asked.

"Anything for my Amu-koi," he smirked as he ripped open a bag and chewed on some cat-nip.

"I still don't feel safe." I replied. "It sounds too weird."

"Do we have to do this, though?" Kuukai asked.

"I already spoke to Durama-sensei about it and she agreed." He replied. "Just follow the plan and we'll meet up later on. Dismissed."

Everyone left after that, except Ikuto, of course. He already finished his first bag and immediately began to ravage into the second bag. Just as I left, I took a different route to school when I realized Amu's voice heading toward the royal garden.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here? OH MY GOD! IS THAT MARIJUANA?!" Amu screeched.

I nearly died of laughter that day.

COUNTDOWN: 18 days- Saturday

I spent the entire day at Fujisaki's mansion, going through the plan for at least a million times now.

"Rima Chan. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Duh, I can. Why else can I fake cry and get away with it?"

"But I can see through it." He grinned.

"ONLY YOU AND NO ONE ELSE CAN!" I shrieked. "Anyway, so I have to be involved in it. Why me?"

"Oh, quit your complaining. I'm adding in Utau-Chan also."

"So you're going to add in everyone?"

"I guess.. Not so quite sure."

"Just one question…"

"Mhmm?"

"If we are this… then how is Amu…?"

"Use your imagination Rima Chan. Don't think so much on scientific terms."

"Still…" He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I glared.

"The only time when you think smartly is outside of school, I wonder how you even make it this far." He laughed.

"I-IS THAT AN INSULT?!" the chibi-fire crackled over my body again.

"We could switch to Ikuto, you know." He reminded. "If you want that is. But we have to stay like this for now."

"It's like fate is pairing us together." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Well… since we ended early, do you want to head to the mall?"

"Fine." I managed to say. "But you have to treat me to another Parfait again."

"Alright." He chuckled.

AT THE PARFAIT SHOP:

I ordered this really girlish parfait called the "Glass shoes of Cinderella". Nagihiko insisted that we should share but I was being greedy and I told him that I could finish it. He didn't believe me but gave up and ordered himself a green tea parfait.

The "Glass shoes of Cinderella" was a parfait consisting of orange slices, apple slices, thin melon slices, a lychee, and strawberry swirl-vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles and two strawberries all served in a glass shoe on a plate. We both stared for quite a while. It was far too pretty to eat.

Nagihiko's parfait was served in a flute consisting of kanten **(A/N: Kanten is an agar or seaweed based coagulant. A coagulant is a transformation)**, green tea, wasambon artisan sugar, Kinako-sugar powder **(A/n: Kinako=soybean) **and topped with half soy milk and half green tea ice cream. Even his tastes were ancient and traditional.

As I scooped into the ice cream and fished out a strawberry, Nagihiko took small bites of his already small parfait. We didn't talk as much, since we were busy stuffing our mouths with parfait. As least I was, anyway.

"Rima Chan." He suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?" I bit into an apple slice.

"Doesn't it bother you that we're practically on a date right now?" He smiled.

"A date?"

"Yep." He answered as I put my spoon down.

"Not at all since you're treating me to it anyway." I replied.

"I see…" he took another small spoonful of his parfait. I stared at him before taking a lychee and placing it on top of his parfait.

"Take it." I offered. "You were right, I can't finish it." He took a look of my parfait.

"Say it from the girl who finished everything except for the lychee." He laughed.

"I can't finish the lychee by myself."

"Open wide." I obeyed as he spooned some of his parfait into my mouth. USING HIS OWN SPOON.

It tasted too traditional but it was somewhat satisfying. Like a blend of green tea and soybeans with a hint of sweetness.

"RIMA! THAT WAS A KISS!" Kusu Kusu giggled.

"Cool Nagi!" Rhythm cheered and kissed Kusu Kusu on the cheek. "Yay!"

Then Temari, being the sweet girl-chara giggled and exclaimed: "Nagihiko, you should kiss Rima Chaan too!"

Of course, I felt my face heat up and I turned my head to prevent him from looking at my red face.

"I can tell that your blushing. You always hide your face whenever you do."

"J-JUST SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.

"I won't pay for your parfait then," He said.

"Fine!" I pushed my chair aside, stood up, kissed him on the cheek and sat back down. "Are you always that evil, Fujisaki?"

"Maybe," He smirked. "You're lucky that it wasn't on the LIPS."

"Ugh. You got your kiss, now let's finish up so that we could go to the mall."

"Alright, Rima Chan." He quickly finished the rest of his parfait and lychee before leaving the bill and a small tip. I swore I heard the nearby girls squeal. I AM SO NOT TAKING HIM TO THE PARFAIT SHOP EVER AGAIN!

WALKING TO THE MALL:

Yeah. We ran into Souma and Tsukiyomi on the way and they decided to tag along with us on the shopping.

AT THE MALL:

Utau realized that in order for me to become an adult, I had to have the 'proper size' so she dragged me to Victoria's secret. The males had no choice but to follow us in the department of lacy lingerie and sweet smelling perfumes. Fujisaki didn't seem to be affected by the view since he was already a crossdresser (and still is) but Souma have. He jolted at every sight he saw, and was constantly fidgiting.

"I don't need one." I retorted.

"Nonsense! Every girl needs one!"

"But I'm too flat. I don't think they have my size."

"You do realize that this place is made by a gay man?" Nagihiko sighed.

"SHHH!!" I blushed. "People don't need to know that!"

"But for a gay man, he does have good taste." Utau held up a black lacy thong. Kuukai looked as if he was getting ready to run out of the department or pass out on the floor.

"GOD! PUT THAT THING DOWN!" I snapped. "You're scaring Souma here."

She sighed and laid it down, then grabbed my hand and dragged me to that section.

Utau pulled open a few drawers and flipped through the contents. "Maybe this, and this…and this…"

"I'm telling you…" I started but I was being dragged to the fitting room and before I knew it, I was unbuttoning my shirt to try it on.

"Utau, You're insane." I grumbled.

"Hurry up. I want to see you in it."

"Okay..I'm done. I think. It feels weird."

"Get used to it." I examined myself in the mirror, turning from the left and staring at my reflection.

"I'm coming in." She said as she jiggled the knob. I made way for her to come in.

"Not bad" Utau observed. "But maybe it is too big for you. Let me see if they have a smaller size. Stay here,"

AND SO SHE LEAVES THE ROOM WHILE I REMAIN SHIRTLESS.

There weren't a lot of people in the department so the fitting rooms were pretty empty. I doubt that the males would come here, since it's A FITTING ROOM.

5 minutes later:

WHY THE HELL ISN'T SHE COMING?!

The room is getting cold now. Standing by yourself shirtless is not a comfortable thing to do and I'm already starting to get goosebumps.

Did she forget?

I reached for my cell phone to search for Utau's number but then I realized…

Another 5 minutes later:

OH, SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA! I realized that my purse is being held by Nagihiko!

Earlier, Utau had snatched the purse from me when she was holding it up because she said that it was getting in the way and men should be proper and hold their lady's purses. So I'm alone, shirtless and freezing cold.

3 minutes later:

I can't take it anymore! My face had just gone pale from the cold and I covered my chest with my thick hair.

Hah..I look like a mermaid.

1 minute later:

I managed to poke my head out of the fitting room to see if I could at least catch a glimpse of Utau.

After searching for a while, I see Utau chasing after a sales lady.

"YOU THERE! DO YOU HAVE THIS IN EXTRA EXTRA SMALL? MAYBE A SIZE AA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T EXIST?! THEY HAVE A SIZE DD HERE!"

This will take a while. BLARG.

3 minutes later:

After looking at Utau fighting with the sales ladies for three straight minutes, I decided to head back to the fitting room so I turned around to find……

10 seconds later:

YES. YOU GUESSED IT. THE PERVERTED CROSSDRESSER. AND THE NEXT THING I DID… Well… I SCREAMED. LOUD. AND I RAN BACK TO MY CHANGING ROOM, WHILE COVERING MY CHEST.

5 minutes later:

"Rima Chaan…"

"Go away." I went into ball position.

"But I-"

"GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" Footsteps were heard.

"Rima." The door knob jiggled. I took my plastic hanger and threw it, hoping that he would get hit and go away but it was Utau that got hit instead.

"S-sorry." I squeaked.

"That's okay." She sighed. "They didn't have an extra extra small here."

"I told you so." I mumbled.

"Anyway, Nagihiko came out looking a bit upset."

"That freak." I muttered darkly.

"It wasn't his fault. You should go apologize."

"What for? He saw me SHIRTLESS!"

"You could have at least worn your shirt when you came out,"

"….oh."

"Stupid. Now get dressed, we're going out. I'm guessing that we won't come here for a LOOOONG TIME." Utau grabbed the unnessessary essentials and left the changing room while I buttoned up my shirt, adjusted the bow in my hair and left.

Nagihiko was standing in front, looking glum. "Here, Rima Chan."

I took the purse in silence and procceeded to walk ahead to Utau and passed-out Kuukai were standing.

As I walked, I felt my phone vibrate and took it out.

It was a text from the pervert. Annoyed, I put the phone back in my pocket and continued to walk.

That night:

I took the phone out, and looked at what the crossdresser had texted me.

_4:35 pm Text from: Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_I'm sorry Rima Chan. I want to tell you that it is my fault for scaring you._

_However, I never knew that you were shirtless and your thick hair made it_

_Impossible to notice. But I did think that with your hair arranged that way,_

_It strangely reminded me of a mermaid. Once again, I'm very sorry._

There were three things that I was positive about Nagihiko:

First, Nagihiko is a crossdresser.

Second, there was a part of him, which I thought was trying to be honest and kind to me.

And Third, I totally wish that Utau never dragged me there just for me to waste my time, go shirtless and humiliated and have Nagihiko see me and call me a mermaid.

This day seriously sucked.

**A/N: AND I SUCK FOR UPDATING AHEAD OF TIME. BUT I FINALLY UPDATED, MY BELOVED READERS!**

**GOMEN FOR TAKING TOO LONG. SERIOUSLY.**

**I ran out of ideas and had to think of how I was going to piece this together and this chapter by far was the hardest to think of.**

**If you have any funny quotes to share: Add it in your review. You just might have yours added into future chapers! YAY!**

**Anyway, SPRING TERM IS UP! YAAARRGGGHH!!**

**So Last week, I took the liberty of resting after midterms were over. That meant going to Victoria's secret.. and POOR RIMA-CHAN! ToT**

**If you were wondering, you won't know what Nagihiko's grand master plan would end up until the COUNTDOWN IS OVER! muahaha.**

**Oh, I'll tell you the delay for my writing:**

**My comp had been acting really funny lately, so my parents went to get it updated and all my documents got deleted. Luckily, I sent a facebook message to my facebook friend so I didn't have to start ALL OVER. I CREDIT YOUR BRILLIANCE SAMA! NOW I SHALL REWARD YOU WITH A THOUSAND LOLIPOPS THE NEXT TIME WE MEET! xDD**

**MY CURRENT EVENT:**

**Just before, Last night our family was coming home from a restaurant when a Kitten followed us home. We suspected that it was a house cat and it would be cruel to leave her alone in the freezing cold (19 degrees F) so we let her in, but we couldn't keep her in our apartment so it was a very very tough situation. I also gave her the name of IKU. (Ikuto but my friends and I sometimes call him IKUKU) and so...I'm living with this situation. AND THAT SAME EXACT MORNING I HAD THIS HORRIBLE DREAM OF CORPES AND MUMMIES IN MY BEDROOM. NOW I SHALL GET TO HAUNT YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Just kidding. **

**This is such a random rant of my life, but I hope you people dont mind. **

**Now about my Fanfiction existance: **

**Gothic Lolita and IFPFA has been officially added to jackxqueen community group! **

**And even a couple of readers have mentioned my stories in their profiles. Here's one:**

**Hitomie Kaetie-Chan writes:** Gothic Lolita - by: BiitoRizumoKeiko My thoughts: I cant remember if it is finished or not, but it is definitely full of surprises :) Great way to spend time-reading when you could be doing homework or other useless things XDDDDD

**Even though Gothic Lolita and IFPFA are still new stories, it's slowly getting realized! Arigato MINNA AND HITOMIE KAETIE-CHAN! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**QUICK HEADS UP: I won't be updating for another few weeks so I'll apologize beforehand. If it's updated earlier, it might be a bonus story equivalent to the length of all chapters or even two pages less. (Every chapter is about 6-8 pages long). But it's a maybe so I'm not tooo definate.**

**Until then, Thanks for all your reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. R:My Valentine's day with Fujisaki!

COUNTDOWN- 17 Days Sunday ~VALENTINE'S DAY~

FREAK.

I JUST REALIZED…

It's Valentine's Day.

And I thought that I reminded myself for a hell amount of time before:

_Rima, be sure to buy the freaking chocolates so that you can get it over with._

But after that horrific mermaid incident yesterday, I really want to stay home all day…and sit in the corner and reminisce (Nagihiko told me about that word since he kept on insisting that now that I'm a teen, I should start using 'extended' vocabulary) about what I had done and grow mushrooms so that I could pluck them off of myself, put it into boil and live off of them the entire day. **(A/N: You do realize that homes have what they call Refrigerators that have things called food which you can live out of instead of depressing mushrooms that sprout from your own body, Rima-Chan?)**

And so, Rima was about to head to her emo corner when her phone rings.

And the caller was from her beloved, best-friend and not her best-friend stealer who apparently is a cross dresser but the one and only best friend I made during sixth grade of Seiyo: Amu.

Picking up, this is what we said:

**ME: **Moshi-moshi?

**AMU:** Haii Rima!

**ME: **Amu!

**AMU:** *Appears to be talking to her mom* OKAY! I'LL MAKE THE CHOCOLATES! Rima? Oh...Right…

**ME:** …. Yes?

**AMU:** Are you free? We could make chocolates together…if you want.

**ME:** Actually, I would love to.

It seems that my plan of secluding (Another word from Cross dresser. I'll call it C.D.W. because it's stupid to repeat over and over again) myself from the outside world won't be taking place.

**AMU:** Great! Let's meet at my house, okay? Wait… No... AMI! DON'T DO THAT!

**AMI:** But, I want to try Onee-Chan's chocolates!

**AMU:** In a while, okay? *Door closing heard*

**ME:** Your younger sister, right? I can tell she grew.

**AMU:** *sighs* yeah, she did. Anyway… you can come over.

**AMI: ***Door Slams open*** **Onee-Chan! Onii-Chan with blue hair is here!

**AMU:** AMI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU- DID YOU JUST SAY ONII-CHAN WITH BLUE HAIR?! IKUTO?! Rima, I'll see you later! WAIT! AMI!

**-HANGS UP-**

If she loves him so much, why won't she marry him?

AT AMU'S HOUSE:

I show up at Amu's house to see Ami on youtube trying to follow virtual Hatsune Miku with her spinning leek, dance to the Danjo song (Which the song, of course was blaring from the speakers), Amu with her arms wrapped around smirking Ikuto's neck, Mrs. Hinamori greeting me and Mr. Hinamori Passed out. I wrinkle my nose from the scent that was wafting from the kitchen.

CHOCOLATE. ICK.

"Rima!" Amu gave me a out-of-character girly hug and started to giggle.

"Amu." I smiled, happy that I could for once not hang out with Fujisaki. Ikuto held up a hand, greeting me without a word. I did the same.

"Rima. We should start making the chocolates now."

"I guess…" I replied and followed her to the kitchen. Ikuto followed Amu like an obedient cat.

The only thing that I could hear besides Amu's scolding was Ami singing: "Danjo, Dan, Dan Jo Dan Jo! Poink! poink!" And…repeat.

And…Repeat.

And REPEAT.

That's right. And Repeat for the last freaking time before the video ends and Ami restarts the vid again.

_Danjo, Dan, Dan Jo Dan Jo! Poink! poink!_

At the kitchen:

This brings back memories. Oh, Joy.

I'm mixing the big bowl again. And this time, it was chocolate and not cream.

Amu keeps yelling at Ikuto because having the cat-pervert in the house meant sneaking up from behind and hugging her waist, causing Amu to make unneccessary noises and end up spilling chocolate.

And I can't stand the two unusual couple between a high school student and a college ditcher who apparently thinks that he's a cat.

So, I'm mixing the melted chocolate and milk when I hear another noise that sounded between a squeal and a "Eh!" from Amu.

Then started the entire conversation between the two:

Amu: "Ikuto! You better stop that! You're making me spill chocolate!"

Ikuto: "Amu-koi… You sound so cute when you squeal like that…"

Amu: "Stop it, otherwise I won't be able to make the chocolate!"

Ikuto: "Will it be for Kiddy King?"

Amu: "Yes. And I won't give you any chocolate if you keep doing that."

Ikuto: Amu…

Amu: Hmm?

Ikuto: You got chocolate on your cheek… Let me wipe that off for you…

Amu: Eww! Pervert! Baka! Baka! **(A/N: Did you guess what Ikuto did? Yeah… He did it. :D)**

Ikuto: It would go to waste if I wiped it off with a napkin.

Amu: Get out of here!

Ikuto: No.

Amu: No Chocolate for you!

Ikuto: NO.

Me: You two are retarded. I can't believe that your mother doesn't mind the big age gap.

Amu: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

Me: You bicker like one.

Ikuto: Say it to girly-boy when you two fight. I bet the chocolate being made by you would be for him anyway.

Me: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I just happened to make chocolates because Amu wants to make chocolates but it seems that you two are busy so…

Amu: But you ARE going to give the chocolates to Nagihiko, right?

Ikuto: I bet it's going to be-

Me: A FRIENDSHIP CHOCOLATE! ONLY FRIENDSHIP CHOCOLATE! GIRI! GIRI-CHOCO!

Maybe I shouldn't have come over today. Maybe I should have just gone to Fujisaki instead. Not that I think he is attractive or something (because that is really, really messed up) but it's better than having to suffer from a human cat, right?

One day, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HE SEES A HEAD-SHRINK.

After making my chocolate:

"Thanks for inviting me over but your CAT-BOYFRIEND IS REALLY CREEPING ME OUT SO I'LL HEAD OVER TO PURPLEHEAD AND GIVE HIM MY GIRI-CHOCO!" I purposely said it out loud to glomped Amu and accidently caused Mr. Hinamori who had recovered, to pass out again. Oops.

Well…He's ought to let his daughters go someday, right?

The only thing I heard while running out of their creepy house were Amu yelling at Ikuto to stop glomping her, Mrs. Hinamori bidding me farewell and a safe trip home, and Ami's off-tone voice screeching: _Danjo, Dan, Dan Jo Dan Jo! _

I will never get that song off of my head now, thank you very much.

Running in a trail of dust to Fujisaki's house:

It turns out that I had run into Fujisaki. LITERALLY.

He was walking with a basketball clutched under his right arm when I happened to run into him. It wasn't like 'the short walk and run into someone by noticing that they were in front me' kind of walk.

It was more like an 'OMG! THERE'S A FREAKIN RABBID DOG THAT'S GOING TO BITE ME! *Run* *Run* *Running* *Running like no tomorrow* and BANG! You run into a pole because you were staring at the rabid dog' kind of running. Then, I fell.

In addition to my humiliation, he caught me from falling by snaking an arm around my waist and to do that, he had to bend down so that our eyes met but our LIPS...Were SO DAMN CLOSE TO TOUCHING.

I squirmed from his grip so that I could move my head away and we crashed down. The only thing I heard was the sound of his basketball bouncing to the middle of the street then being run over by a one-ton truck.

"Get off of me," I grumbled.

"Hmm…No." he smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because… it can strengthen our relationship."

"Do you even realize how you're on top of me and you call this a relationship strengthener?"

"There is no such thing as a relationship strengthener, Rima Chan. It's the matter of Nagihiko-kun trying to give his queen his full attention."

"You can give me attention as long as we go somewhere else…" I said quickly as I blushed red. "There are people staring at us. You shouldn't give them the wrong idea."

"Fine." He smiled and rolled over so that I can sit up.

"Thank you." I stood up.

"And you also dropped this," He reached over and grabbed the box of chocolates that I HAD MADE AT AMU'S HOUSE. Instead of taking the box, I gave him a hand and helped him up.

"Keep it, it's for you anyway."

"Really, Rima-Chan?"

"Yea." I said quickly.

"In that case, I will need to owe you something."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. After all, my basketball just got squashed by a one-ton truck and it is VALENTINE'S DAY."

Dammit. I have to follow FUJISAKI AGAIN?!

TO THE MALL! WHOOP DEE DO:

Blarg, I'm back in the Mall again.

This time, the mall was covered with pink and red. There were stalls with people ('Vendors' he had told me) that dressed as hearts or cupids shouting nearby shoppers to buy laced chocolate, roses, stuffed teddy bears holding hearts and so on.

Fujisaki had ignored the shouting vendors as he pushed his way to the escalators leading to the second floor and dragged me to the sports department.

We were then greeted by this girl who was an employee in the department. She had brown hair with bright green eyes.

"Welcome to the sports department! My name is Hitomi and I will be helping you two today! Are you looking for something specific?" Hitomi asked smiling a bit brighter at purplehead.

"We're looking for a new basketball." Replied purplehead.

"There are racks of basketballs in this direction," She led us to the racks that had lots of assorted basketballs. I trailed behind the two when I noticed that she was unusually close to him. And she flicked a strand of brown hair, letting out a scent of rose behind.

It's pretty obvious that she's trying to flirt with him.

HOW SUSPICIOUS.

When we arrived at the Basketball rack:

"Here we are," she smiled and purplehead immediately took a basketball without looking at the others. He bounced it up and down continuously.

"May I try this?" He asked Hitomi.

"Go ahead." She replied in a flirty voice.

Ahead of him was a basketball hoop so he bounced, dribbled and dunked the ball through the hoop in a flash. I could tell that Hitomi was amazed at how good he is, which of course was the most obvious since everyone knew about it.

"We'll take it." He picked it up and smiled.

"Of course! You're very good at basketball!" Hitomi replied with sparkly eyes.

"Thank you." He ignored her sparkly look as he looked at me and grabbed my hand as he dragged me to the cashier. "Come on, Rima Chan."

"Geez, I can walk. You don't have to drag me." I let go of his grip.

"I'm afraid that I might lose Rima-Chan in the BIG mall with BIG people everywhere." He exaggerated as he gave the basketball to the cashier.

"I'm older than you!" I cried.

"Rima-Chan, I know. Credit please. But you know that I care about you, right?" He scribbled on a touch pad as I looked down.

"Since when did you care for me? You started to take interest because I kept your secret." In the corner of my eye, I could see Hitomi watching us talk and mumbling something under her breath.

"That's not true…Thank you." He took the bag and looked at me. "Shall we go, now?"

"What do you mean?" we both walked out of the mall, ignoring Hitomi calling: "THANK YOU, COME AGAIN REAL SOON, AND ALONE!"

"Let's say that when I came back to Japan, I met you and I realized that I no longer had feelings of…" He trailed off.

"No longer had feelings?" I eyed him suspiciously. "So it means that you liked someone before me?"

"N-no… Rima Chan." He choked.

"WHO WAS IT?!" the fire crackled over my body. "I DEMAND YOU TO TELL THE QUEEN!"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, you won't understand how I felt back then."

"Fine. Anyway, did you notice that Hitomi girl?"

"What about her?"

"I think that she… wanted to hit on you."

"That's why I purposely avoided her." We were on the escalator to the second floor.

"You knew?"

"Who wouldn't? It's very obvious on how she reacted towards me and not you."

"No wonder…"

"Were you jealous or something?"

"O-OF-COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I BE?"

"Then, if I went to Hitomi or some other girl…"

"OKAY! M-maybe a little…"

"Good girl." He patted my head.

"Don't do that! You're criticizing my chibi-ness!" I exclaimed as I tried to swat his hands away and he started to laugh.

Passing by:

"Rima-Chan. Can we stop by here?" I stared at the interior of the department.

"An arcade?"

"Mhm. Just for a second." We both went in to a room completely surrounded by guitar hero, basketball shooters, shooting games, zombie games and all the games you can imagine.

To prevent from getting lost, I grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt and followed him like a little puppy.

The arcade was like a maze, Fujisaki weaved in and out until we stood in front of a big machine with flashy lights that shouted, "DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!"

"This crappy machine?" I shouted since the arcade was louder than my voice.

"It's not crappy, Rima-Chan. Never underestimate a DDR machine." He said as he inserted the coins and started the game.

SINGLE. MODE: EXTREME. SONG: CANON-D ARTIST: BANYA

After he clicked the buttons, he was leaning on the red bar behind him as he started to step on the arrows rapidly, it was impossible for me to keep up. IS HE FREAKING SERIOUS?!

The arrows on the screen flew up and yet he gets a 300 combo by the end of the song, drawing a crowd to everyone who was in the arcade center.

As soon as he was finished, everyone started to clap as he chose the second song.

SECOND SONG: WINTER ARTIST: BANYA

"Rima-Chan, do you want to play?" he asked, his eyes flashing as if he's planning an evil scheme.

"ARE YOU CRAZ-AH!" he scooped me up bridal style and began to step on the arrows while carrying me. STUPID FUJISAKI. STUPID, STUPID FUJISAKI.

What I never realized were the big blue headphones around his neck while he was busy stepping on the stupid arrows.

AFTER WHEN HE FINISHED PLAYING THE STUPID DDR:

He set me down after the third song and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You sicken me with your perfectness." I glared as we walked out.

"Why, thank you Rima-Chan. I love you too." He smiled.

Cake Shop:

I'm sitting alone. Fujisaki had told me to stay in the cake shop while he buys whatever crap for me although I didn't want him to.

This is why I dislike Valentine's Day. Couples had to act lovely-dovey for that one day.

When Fujisaki comes in:

"Rima-Chan!" I stared at Fujisaki with an open mouth. Why did he have to show in that?

"Hmph. Hello, Nadeshiko." She giggled.

"Rima-Chan. Remember that time when my twin brother told you that he took interest in you?"

"Yeah?" She bent down on one knee and took my hand.

"I guess he was right. He adored you." She smiled and slipped a diamond ring on my finger. "Rima-Chan… will you marry me?"

…

I'm speechless.

"A-ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NO HOMO! PEOPLE WILL THINK THAT I'M A LESBO! STUPID!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN, YOU SHOW UP AS NADESHIKO AND YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU?!"

"Shhh… you're giving away my secret" She put a finger to her lips. "You must be imagining things, Rima-Chan."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled.

"You're dreaming, Rima-Chan. Dreeaamminngg…"

I opened my eyes and shot up, nearly hitting someone in the face.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "What were you thinking, dressing up as Nadeshiko?"

"What are you talking about?" he stared with wide eyes. "You nearly blurted out my secret out loud!"

"How long was I asleep?"

"About thirty minutes."

"When did you come back?"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked angelic, until you screamed in your sleep."

"You are such a bad influence, Fujisaki."

"Sorry, Rima-Chan. I never meant to appear in your dreams…" he smirked.

"So what was the reason for keeping me here?" I yawned.

"I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the third floor and into a pretty department.

Inside the pretty department: Fujisaki is now getting on my nerves

"Where is this?" I asked, with a boring face.

"You'll see…" He pulled me into a small booth with a camera implanted on this touch screen.

"A photo machine?" I read.

"Yep. This is my gift to you, Rima-Chan."

"Looks boring." I replied blankly.

"It'll get better, trust me." He said as he touched a few buttons on the screen and a female voice said: "Look towards the camera and smile in 3, 2 1… SNAP!"

It snapped for about six times and then the female voice said: "Please proceed to the other side to decorate your pictures"

At the other side:

I stood in front of the touch screen with six pictures of Fujisaki and me in different poses:

Picture number 1: Fujisaki gave me a pair of bunny ears with one hand and the other wrapped around my neck.

Picture number 2: A pissed off Rima doing the Bala-Balance! With Kusu Kusu while Fujisaki makes the "Oh noes" face.

Picture number 3: An outgoing Fujisaki with his blue headphones doing the thumbs up "Yay!" while I stand in the corner with thumbs down.

Picture number 4: Nadeshiko hugging me (Yeah… Fujisaki tied his hair up) While dark-auras covers me.

Picture number 5: Chibi Nadeshiko slicing the air while chibi Rima has the blank expression.

Picture number 6: Nagihiko kissing me on the cheek, me blushing, and the background shows a giddy Temari, a cool Rhythm, and a giggling Kusu Kusu.

When Fujisaki decorated the pictures, he added lots of sparkles and hearts. Getting pissed from the hearts and kira-kira sparkles, I took the pen from him and added a crown on top of Rima's head in picture 2, and wrote: SLAVE across his forehead of his 'Oh noe' face. The Charas also got a chance to decorate the pictures as well. Temari added sakura blossoms on picture 4, Rhythm added street style graffiti on picture 3, writing 'COOL' on the bottom corner opposite from my thumbs down. Kusu Kusu accidently gave Fujisaki a kawaii bunny on top of his head in picture 1 and started to giggle uncontrollably.

After printing the photos:

"Here you go, Rima Chan." He handed the cut pictures to me.

"There's an extra one…" I noticed an another picture number 6 on my hand.

"The lady on the booth made an extra copy." He shrugged.

"Can you make me a promise?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't even think about posting this on Facebook or show it to anyone"

"I won't."

"Pinky promise?" I held up a pinky.

"Pinky promise." he declared as he wrapped his pinky around mine.

I shoved my pictures inside my purse and we walked out of the photo booth together.

In front of my house:

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You're welcome!" he smiled. "We should do it again sometime,"

"I guess..."

"After today, we better start working right?"

"Right."

"Before I leave, I better pick this off of your hair." he reached into my hair and picked off a single red rose.

"Wow..." I muttered as I took the rose and took a quick sniff. "Smells nice." He bowed.

"Until, next time Queen Rima-Chan."

"Dismissed." And I watched Fujisaki walk in the sunset.

Countdown: 15 days Tuesday:

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"FACEBOOK. NOW." I growled.

"Okay, okay... I'm turning it on... What's the matter?"

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. Please tell me, it didn't happen.

"Rima-Chan? Are you there?"

"YEAH. I'M HERE!"

"What's the matte- What the?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yea.. it seems like-"

"HELL YEAH! YAYA HAD POSTED OUR PHOTO!"

**A/N: It's done? **

**I feel so bad for posting this chapter because it went good until the middle where it started to suck. Either that or I'm at a weird trance while i was typing. **

**This is a late Valentine's day chapter for our Rimahiko and apparently, Amuto in the beginning.**

**Yeah, the whole Ami singing was the addiction to the Danjo song that I had been under a couple of days ago when my mom showed me about this Bekki girl who became a huge hit after her influences from Anime songs.**

**_Danjo, Dan, Dan Jo Dan Jo! Poink! poink! LOL~ xDDD  
_**

**Special mention to Facebook Fujisaki since he's dying to see my fanfictions updated which I haven't done in a while.**

**ALso, the DDR part of this fanfiction is my obsession: Two days ago, I went to this arcade and played DDR. Standard mode, of course. I'm not that pro like Nagihiko is. However, I also tried the five arrow DDR and I have to tell you, that it's very fun to concentrate on five arrows. Just make sure not to trip over on your own feet, which I almost did. The growing mushrooms thing was from Ouran High School Host Club which I had finished in two days (I just Love the twins! xDD). I really enjoyed that series and I felt sad when it ended. **

**Anyway, my next goal to update is Gothic Lolita so please look forward to it in the next few weeks! Dammit, it's getting harder to update nowadays. UGH.**

**Please bear with me if the chapter sucked. Thank you very much!**

**-Keii-Chii  
**


	10. R: Epic Clicks and Hypnosis!

Continuing from the last chapter:

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY ASK ME?!" I was completely spazzing out.

"Calm down, Rima-Chan"

"HOW CAN I FREAKING CALM DOWN?!"

"IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN, I WILL STORM TO YOUR HOUSE AND MAKE YOU CALM DOWN AND YOU DON'T WANT FUJISAKI HERE TO HAVE TO DRAG HIS BUTT TO MASHIRO-SAN'S HOUSE IN A PISSED OFF MOOD BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STOP SPAZZING."

I shut up after that.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah…"

"Do I have to come over?"

"OH HELL NO! I'M CALM NOW!" He laughed over the line.

"What's so funny?" I muttered darkly.

"Nothing, Rima-Chan! It's that you're making a whole big deal on this."

"IT'S SERIOUS! THERE'S NOTHING TO LAUGH AT!"

"You're overreacting, Rima-Chan." he mentioned casually.

"Well, YOU PROMISED TWO DAYS AGO! WE EVEN SHOOK PINKIES!"

"Okay, okay…You had me there. And I would never betray my beloved Rima-Chan when it comes to promises."

"Thank you, now will you please tell me what to do?"

"You mean-"

"UH-HUH, NOW!"

"Why me?" he whined.

"B-because you're good at times like these! You're the strategy genius here!"

"Fine…"

"Before things get serious."

"But they did comment on the photo."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Ow… you're going to lose my hearing."

"WAIT, WHAT?! THEY COMMENTED ON OUR PHOTO?!"

"I see you haven't refreshed the page." I took the mouse and epic-clicked the refresh button. Adding to my misfortune, my mouse had set on fire and I screamed again running to get a pail of water with the phone still on my ear.

Apparently, my mouse can't stand epic-clicks.

One fire extinguishing later:

"Mou…" I sat down on the table, slouching in exhaustion as I took the strawberry smoothie and took long sips.

"You shouldn't slouch, Rima-Chan… it's bad for your posture."

"Well… I'm having a hard time right now. Don't bother me."

"What happened, anyway? You screamed so loud that I thought I went deaf."

"I…took my anger out on the computer…" I squeaked in a small voice.

"Really? Chibi Rima-Chan, taking her anger out on her computer?" I nodded.

"First of all, I'm not little."

"But you're barely taller since elementary school." He said with a grin.

"Don't interrupt, Fujisaki." I muttered darkly. "Next thing…when you told me to refresh the page…"

"You screamed loud."

"Yeah. Will you shut up now?"

"Okay, okay."

"So yeah, I screamed. But I also grew very pissed off, so I…."

"You…?"

I quickly snatched my already empty smoothie and tried to drink the rest of what it's left. It felt too embarrassing to say it. I took the straw out of my mouth and shook the empty bottle.

"DAMMIT!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Rima-Chan." He crossed him arms. "Don't try to avoid what you're trying to say."

"I...I…epic-clicked the refresh button." I felt my face heat up.

"You epic-clicked the refresh button?" He repeated and then he started to laugh.

I glared at him until he stopped, and I held up my empty smoothie bottle.

"Get me a refill."

"Can't you get it yourself?"

"I'm in a bad mood." I grumbled. "And, you paid for it anyway. I'm broke."

"Alright. I'll be right back. By the way… turn the laptop on." He got up from his chair and went inside the smoothie shop to get me a refill.

I crossed my legs as I opened his blue/purple notebook laptop and turned it on.

When it finished loading, I realized….

"DAMMIT, FUJISAKI! WHAT IS YOUR PASSWORD?!"

When Fujisaki comes out with my smoothie:

"Oops, sorry Rima-Chan!" He quickly rushed to my side, and typed his password rapidly.

"Thank you." I took the smoothie, drinking it as the computer took me to the main screen. As I drank, I happened to look at the screensaver he has put and I started to choke.

"Rima-Chan!" he stared at me, alarmed. I continued to cough until I felt that I was going to drown in strawberry smoothie.

"What-the hell…is that?!" I managed to say.

"The smoothie or the computer?"

"THE COMPUTER, BAKA!"

"Is there anything wrong with it?"

"WHY DID YOU-"

"The screensaver?"

"YEAH!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"If someone sees this…"

"It's not like a yaoi picture or anything."

"What YOU LOOK AT ME AS?! A PERVERT?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why this?"

"Geez Rima-Chan… why are you such a popinjay*?"

***(A/N: popinjay means a vain and talkative person. LOL)**

"What the hell is that?" he ignored me.

"Do you want to continue this argument or check the photos?"

"Check the photos." I sighed.

"Then please calm down."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Rima-Chan."

"You're welcome." I muttered darkly.

Facebook:

"My account or yours?"

"Yours. I don't want to sign in." He chuckled as he logged in a blink of an eye.

There were about 20 notifications on a tagged photo that Yaya had posted.

He clicked the photo and a huge magnified version of photo number 6 appeared before our eyes.

"That YAYA!" I growled as I scrolled to the comments and read them out loud in a monotone voice.

The comments went like this:

Ikuto: I KNEW IT! That shrimp likes girly-boy!

Tsukasa: Since when?

Ikuto: Tsukasa! What in the world are you doing here?!

Tsukasa: Yuiki-can has also tagged me in the picture!

Tsukasa: san*

Yaya: TSUKASA SAN! YAYA'S A CAN?! O3o

Tsukasa: my bad!

Yaya: NO FAIIR! WHY IS YAYA A CAN?! =3=

Ikuto: what does this have to do with the picture?

Tsukasa: I never knew Mashiro-san and Nagihiko-kun liked each other.

"Die, DIE TSUKASA." I poked the laptop screen with my index finger on Tsukasa's profile picture.

"Rima-Chan, You're going to kill my laptop." He grabbed my wrist and set it down. "Or worse… You're going to epic-poke it."

I glared at him.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" I exclaimed, the fire surrounding my body as Fujisaki stood aside, laughing.

Continuing from the photo comments:

Ikuto: Apparently…it's obvious. I can't believe that you don't pay attention to this, Pedo.

Tsukasa: Blah Blah Blah…. Whatever crap he put in here...I'm too lazy to write down whatever he said.

UGH, I hate this.

"Can we just kill her? Or, better yet…Tsukasa. We could tie him up and I could make you snap so that you have that sharp Nagi- Nagi…"

"Naginata?"

"Yeah. That pointy knife thingie."

"It has a name, Rima-chan."

"Whatever. Yeah… so I could make you snap and then you could slice him to pieces in the middle of the night."

"Who knew that Rima-Chan has a very violent mind?"

"I DON'T!"

"Then what was that just now?"

"Imagination." I replied.

"My character-change doesn't work that way, Rima-chan. Instead of killing people and end up getting arrested… we could just kindly ask Yaya-Chan to delete the photo."

"Or BETTER IDEA: Let's play interrogation!!"

"This isn't a crime drama, Rima-Chan," He sweat dropped.

"Trust me. It WILL WORK." The flame crackled bigger as I grinned evilly.

THIS PLAN WON'T FAIL! IT WILL BE A SUCCESS!

And…and…

FUJISAKI, WILL YOU STOP ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS USING MY FLAME OF ANGER?! It's KILLING MY EVEIL SCHEME. Please? Thank you.

Countdown: 14 days Wednesday:

"All set?"

"All set Rima-Chan."

"Don't call me that! Call me…"

"Call you?"

"Something other than Rima-chan." I whispered.

"What about chibi-Chan?"

"TOO OBVIOUS!" I squeaked.

"Fine, fine… I'll call you Doukeshi-chan!*"

***(A/N: Doukeshi means clown)**

"STILL TOO OBVIOUS!"

"What else is there?"

"Fine...fine… then I'll address you as Sakura-chan."

"Do we start now, Ri- I mean Doukeshi-chan?"

"You're having way too much fun, aren't you?"

"Very. I'm amused at this." She giggled.

"Stop your giggling, Sakura-Chan!" I shot a glare at her as I clamped a hand over her mouth. "Listen, don't let anyone hear you or let you know. This is a secret mission. Think mission impossible."

She gently removed my hand over her mouth.

"Do we still get to sing the theme song?"

"NOT FUNNY!" she giggled again. "Just…follow me!"

Nagihiko Fujisaki's Journal: Read it and I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES! I mean it.

PFFT. WHY IS MY RIMA-CHAN SO ADORABLE?? She makes me want to hug her tightly and kiss her.

UGH.

I MUST BE CRAZY.

Anyway, Rima-Chan convinced me to… Cross-dress again.

Shudder, Shudder.

But strangely enough, I didn't really mind cross dressing for her.

Honesty, I was enjoying her reactions to the situation we had in front of her instead of working on the plan and I believe that we have only 14 days left.

"Sakura-Chan! Stop writing whatever it is right now!" she whispered-snapped at me.

We were supposed to be in Yaya-Chan's house, which I felt we were intruding but Rima-Chan had insisted that we sneak into her closet in the middle of the night.

So, we're entering through the window using a long rope and the time's...6:00 pm?

I hope we don't get caught by her little brother or anything.

Once we get in:

"Rima-Chan, what in the world are you doing?" I stared at her in awe.

"Shh! Can't you tell? I'm looking for a place to hide! And it's Doukeshi-Chan!"

Yep, I think she's taking this a bit seriously.

Watching Rima-Chan run around in circles:

"Dammit!" she cried out. "Where is that closet?!"

"You can't tell?"

"I could have sworn it was right here the last time I came over."

"Perhaps it's here?" I pointed to a pale pink wardrobe on the corner.

"TO THE WARDROBE!" She exclaimed as she grabbed me by the wrist.

"TO NARNIA?" I suggested when she failed to drag me.

"NADESHIKO!" she snapped.

"Sorry, Rima-Chan."

She opened the big wardrobe and pushed aside the clothes so that we could go inside.

"She still has this?" She pulled out the bright red cape with a huge bow on the center.

"Don't you, Rima-Chan? I still have mine." She turned and suddenly grinned.

"The blue one or the cross dressing-phony red one?" Her eyes gleamed teasingly.

"Both," I said quickly and flushed.

"Really…Na-De-Shi-" Rima suddenly froze.

"TSUBASA! Don't touch that! Yaya will be right back!"

"CRAP! SHE'S BACK!!" She exclaimed as she climbed in. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't know, Rima-Chan… I might as well-" She gripped on to my arm and pinched it, causing me to make the most awkward squeal that ripped from my trained vocal chords.

"Get inside!" She dragged me and I obeyed, squeezing inside the cramped wardrobe.

She quickly shut the wardrobe door with a small thud!

"Rima-Chan…" I whispered.

"Shush!" she leapt forward and put a hand over my mouth again. "The enemy's approaching."

We could hear Yaya burst open the door and hum a random song.

"Teddy Chan! There you are!" She cheerfully exclaimed. "TSUBASA! I FOUND TEDDY CHAN!"

Footsteps pattered the carpeted floor and died away, finishing off with a slam of the door.

Rima-Chan released her hand over my mouth and sighed.

"Change of plans: hack into her account and delete that picture."

"Why couldn't Rima-Chan do it?" I whined.

"Because you're the evil genius here!"

"I don't want to, Rima-Chan." I said slowly, my mouth curling to a smirk. "I want to stay with Rima-Chan forever in this wardrobe."

"W-Wha?" The atmosphere in the wardrobe became heated. I pulled Rima close to me until she was lying on top of me. The sudden movement had opened the wardrobe in a small crack.

"Should we take this opportunity?" The thin streak of light had shined upon the outline of her head, showing her blushing, shocked face.

"W-we shouldn't!" She squeaked when I let my hand run lightly up and down the back of her neck. "FUJISAKI! KEEP YOUR PERVERTED HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"

I withdrew my hand, giggling.

"Stop laughing, Nadeshiko!" Her red face had turned away as she opened the wardrobe doors and jumped out. She ran to the pink laptop which stood on top of a bunny decorated desk and turned it on.

I climbed out of the wardrobe and stood by her side as she opened the internet browser and typed the URL.

As she did that, I noticed a small post-it on top of a book which had the words: YAYA'S FACEBOOK, with little doodles of candy swirls and bunnies.

And below, had her username and password.

I hope she finds it.

"Do you know what her account is?"

Apparently not. Oh well.

"Right here, Rima-Chan." I smiled, holding up the post-it like some YU-GI-OH! Card.

Her fingers reached up and tried to snatch the post-it. I held on to the small yellow paper and avoided her flying fingers. This continued for about five minutes until she shouted:

"UGH, DAMMIT! GIVE ME THE FREAKING PAPER ALREADY!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" She mumbled and I handed her the paper.

I swear she's so adorable.

After logging in to Yaya-Chan's Facebook:

My beloved Rima-Chan was wildly scanning for photo number 6 in Facebook and I watched in amazement as she clicked around the profile.

"WHERE IS THE PICTURE?!" She muttered through gritted teeth. The little chibi-fire started to grow larger and larger until it engulfed her entirely.

"Rima-Chan, should I?" her fire shrunk and soon sizzled when I placed a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," She turned to me. "I've figured that you know how to do these things quickly, right?"

"I'm not saying that I-"

"Just delete this quickly so that we could go home. I'm tired." She gave me a pleading look that almost made me melt inside. What's this feeling that suddenly came over me?

"S-sure, Rima-Chan." I tilted my head and gave her a smile. She got up from the chair and moved aside so that I could sit down.

With a few simple movements of my hand on the touch pad, I deleted the picture and shut off the laptop.

"Done," I sighed as I closed the laptop. "Are you sure, Yaya-Chan would be okay with it?"

"She will."

She tugged on my sleeve. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure, Rima-Chan. But I wonder where she got the picture from."

"Hold on a sec." She felt for her wallet from her purse and took it out. "I could have sworn I had that extra picture."

She rummaged through the contents and pulled out the pictures. There was a copy of each picture that we had taken two days ago.

The extra picture number 6 was nowhere to be found.

"I don't understand," she muttered.

"Maybe-"

"OHCRAPIDROPPEDIT." She cried out. "Yaya must have been there after when we left."

She took the photos, shoved them back into her wallet, and turned to me again.

"What should we do?" she mouthed.

Before I had a chance to answer,

we heard the same running footsteps approaching the room.

"Hurry!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the wardrobe. It's too late to jump out of the window now.

With a big THUD! Of the closing wardrobe doors (Please don't let anyone notice), I clamped a hand over her mouth as I held my breath.

"Okay, Mama! I'll be going in now!" Yaya's voice rang as she entered the room and shut the door; this time to be preparing to sleep.

We stayed like this for about 30 minutes before we fully knew that Yaya-Chan was asleep.

30 minutes later:

"MPH!" Rima's small fingers helplessly tried to pry away my hand covering her mouth. I noticed and let go, causing her to breathe heavily to catch her breath.

"Sorry," I whispered. The closet was pitch dark and it was impossible to make out anything.

"What now? Can we escape?" She whispered back.

"I'll try, Rima-Chan." Feeling for the crack in between the wardrobe, I gently pushed. The wardrobe wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?"

"The wardrobe, it's stuck."

"WHAT?!"

"We can't escape."

"I'm tired and I can't sleep with me knowing that you're here…"

"Why not, Rima-Chan?"

"How would I know whether or not you would do stuff to me?"

"You know that I would never do that to you…"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, I wouldn't do things that you wouldn't want to do. And I can't even if I wanted to, since the wardrobe is cramping my legs."

"That's one advantage to being small."

"Fine, I envy you."

"Really?"

"Honest."

"Then will you stop growing?"

"I don't think that will be possible, you will have to catch up."

"Now what?"

"Wait till someone opens it in the morning?"

"AND BLOW OFF OUR COVER?!"

"We have no choice."

"Fine. Hey, why is the place getting hot?"

"Maybe...because the closet door is shut tight…"

"So you mean-"

"Yes, Rima-Chan… we're going to be here all night."

"That…I really don't mind since we get stuck together almost every time. THE THING IS, THERE'S NO OXYGEN HERE AND WE'LL BE DEAD BY NEXT MORNING! THIS WILL BE OUR LAST NIGHT TOGETHER! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

"Since…when did Rima-Chan become a drama queen?" I choked slightly on the last word.

"Shush! Let me see if I can open this… move aside for a bit." I struggled to move while Rima's small hands felt for the crack and began to push.

Then…being the little frail girl that I always will love, she failed to.

"UGH. We're stuck."

"So you've noticed."

"Oh well… I will have to sleep here with you again. Move over." I felt her hands pat my shirt, trailing up until her hands were on my cheeks.

Calm… Calm… It's only Rima-Chan. I held my breath as she plopped her head on my chest and let go of her hands.

And in minutes… she was asleep.

I'm getting sleepy too… and it's really dark. I'm going to turn off my flashlight now.

Rima Mashiro's Diary: Why the hell do bowling pins remind people of me?

Countdown: 13 days Thursday MORNING: 

"Mama? Where are you? I can't breathe."

It was dark… and we were slowly losing oxygen.

"Rima-Chan. I have some left. Take it." With that, Nagihiko spun me around and pressed his lips against mine and blew a big rush of cold air through. I was inhaling as much as I could to fill my parched lungs.

"WHA-"

He gasped and let go, falling into the darkness.

"NADE-CHII AND RIMA-CHII?!" a shrill high-pitch voice echoed through my ears.

That voice…. Who are you?

"WAKE UP!"

A beam of light shined down my face and I struggled to open my eyes.

My vision blurred at first and I squinted from the light. I could make out a human being in the center.

I'm still a bit fuzzy.

BLARG. I'M GOING TO CLOSE MY EYES AGAIN. I KNOW THAT I DIED, SUFFOCATED, AND SENT SWIRLING INTO DARKNESS.

A few minutes later?

"Rima-Chan!"

"Rima-Chii!"

UGH. I feel horrible. I must be dead, yet angelic female voices keep screaming my name.

"Rima-Chan!"

"Rima-CHII!"

Repeatedly and Repeatedly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I'M DEAD, GODDAMMIT!"

"What are you talking about?! You're still alive!"

"I am?"

"Why else would you be breathing?"

"I'm not breathing. I suffocated and died."

"Stop kidding around and open your eyes, Rima-Chan." I obeyed.

"Is this heaven?" I mumbled, my eyes still dazed.

"No, apparently… you're still here. On EARTH."

"Rima-Chii, Nade-Chii… a-ano… what are you two doing here, anyway?" We stared at her with silence.

"No reply?" Yaya looked at me then at Nadeshiko. After a few seconds, she sat cross-legged on her bed with a smug look on her face as she eyed us both suspiciously. "Has Rima-Chii and Nade-Chii been making out in Yaya-Tan's closet?"

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE READING THESE DAYS?!

Out of the wardrobe: THERE IS NO FREAKING NARNIA!

"Yaya-Chan!" Nadeshiko was the first to speak. Of course, she smiled and tilted her head. "Indeed, we went to get a picture that my twin brother suggested me to get. It was supposed to be for Rima-Chan's secret present…" She eyed me as she said the last word.

I blinked and yawned. "Yeah… Now the secret's clearly ruined. Clearly…It's NO LONGER A SECRET BETWEEN US ANYMORE."

Flash. Glare. Evil Grin.

"Y-Yes. W-Well… I was informed from my brother that you have his photo." Nadeshiko sweatdropped.

"The picture that he photo-copied and added stuff so that it looked real." I added.

"What picture? Yaya's confused." She scratched the side of her head. She looked less immature with her hair down.

"The picture with…" Nadeshiko trailed off.

"The pic-"

" DAMMIT! THE PICTURE WITH ME AND NAGI KISSING!" I exclaimed while flushing red.

"OOH, THAT PICTURE! WHY DIDN'T RIMA-TAN SAY SO?" She screeched happily as she sprang from her bed and pulled open some drawers of the table that had her computer.

What I noticed that was jutting from the cracks of her drawers were boxes of Pocky and tiny pieces of candy while Yaya searched for the little flat object that I won't mind burning after we get the picture and go home.

"Found it!" She held up the picture and I quickly snatched it away. Nadeshiko laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

"How did you find it?" I was getting ready to shoot daggers at Yaya who of course, was sitting on the floor; opening a box of stashed Pocky.

"Yaya has an auntie who works at the photo shop at the mall. Yaya's auntie gave Yaya the picture, asking if Yaya knew them." SHE HAS AN AUNT THAT WORKS IN THE STUPID PHOTO SHOP?! I turned my head to Fujisaki as she sat there with a shocked 'Rima-Chan-I-never-knew' face.

"Why?" I mumbled, the flame is starting to grow.

"Rima-Chan, I-"

"WHY, FUJISAKI?!"

"I never knew!" Nadeshiko- or rather Nagihiko shouted.

"Then why did you drag me?"

"I told you-" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to throw daggers at you?" Yaya was watching us argue while munching on Pocky.

"N-no, Rima-Chan."

"Fine. I'll drop it. Let's not do this again, Nagihiko." I covered my mouth.

"Nagihiko?!" Yaya dropped her Pocky and stared at us with a gaping mouth. "Nade-Chii is Nagi-Chii?!"

We're dead.

Sometime later:

"Come back again, Rima-Tan and Nagi-Chii!!" Yaya waved at us as we waved back and started to walk home.

"Bye Yaya!"

"See you later, Yaya-Chan!"

"I can't believe that you did that," I glowered.

"But it comes in handy,"

Oh right… you don't know what had happened, right? Well… I'll tell you.

Before: In flashback style~

_"Nagihiko?!" Yaya dropped her Pocky and stared at us with a gaping mouth. "Nade-Chii is Nagi-Chii?!"_

_We're dead._

_For a long time, no one spoke. It was a very awkward moment._

_"My, my, Rima-Chan, it looks like I'm caught. I really hoped I wouldn't use this for a while, but I had no other choice." Fujisaki smiled. "Rima-Chan…will you please kindly give me the rope?"_

_I seriously had no idea what was going on but I obeyed and he tied Yaya to a chair._

_"Rima-Tan! What's going on?!" Yaya yelped._

_"Yaya-Chan!" Nagihiko knelt down by the chair, swinging the box of Pocky right and left in an almost-hypnotic motion. _

_"Nagihiko… you do realize that it won't wor-"_

_"Shhhh!" He swung the box gently. "Yaya-Chan… whatever you just heard and saw today did not happen."_

_"Yaya…did…not…see or hear anything…" She repeated with dazed eyes._

_"Yaya-Chan, we were playing dress-up so Yaya-Chan and Rima-Chan had been dressing Nagihiko up in girl's clothing." I caught up with his mood; snickering as I laid Yaya's clothing on the bed and some on the floor._

_"Yaya and Rima-Tan…Dress up…" she mumbled._

_"There we go!" Nagihiko clasped his hands together and untied the rope. "Yaya is free to eat Pocky now!"_

_"Pocky-Chan!" Yaya sprang to her feet and took the Pocky box._

_"Anyway…sorry for messing up your room," I apologized. "We were having too much fun!"_

_"Don't worry! Yaya will clean it up!" She exclaimed happily. _

_"That's great, Yaya!" I gave her a sickening happy smile. "Now, we better head home from out the window."_

_"Not through the door?"_

_"Nagihiko wanted to drop me off. He could fly now, remember?" I suggested._

_"Oh, right, right!" Yaya said happily. I'm a bit surprised that his hypnotizing skills are making her go a bit loopy._

_"Then we should get going. Bye now!" I looked at the window and forgot how high her room was._

_"Second thought… I'll kindly leave through the door." I mumbled and Fujisaki laughed._

End of flashback, back to now:

"I can't believe that you did that," I glowered.

"But it comes in handy,"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do this?"

"Secret ancient Fujisaki skill." He held up his hands. "I used interrogation."

"So you meant…"

"I had chances to get away with my secret." He smirked.

"You take this very seriously, don't you?" I glared.

"I hate it when people take it too lightly. It shows that my life has been a joke to them." He muttered darkly. "And I can't tell Yaya-Chan about it YET. You know that she can't keep a secret. I'm doing it for her own safety."

"You're an evil genius Fujisaki."

"Thank you. I guess I won't use it on you, then."

"You're Wel- WHAT?! YOU WERE PLANNING TO USE IT ON ME?!"

"Oops," he laughed.

And there goes my morning of a new day.

**A/N: There goes the longest chapter I ever updated. I swear I'm doing to die from this. –Shots- I did realize that I changed fonts for the diaries but please don't mind. **

**I forgot to mention special Rikan-Chan for helping me find an idea to the conclusion of the previous chapter. I'm sorry! X1000000 and thank you! xDD**

**I am also going to announce that IFPFA will be having little bonus stories put in randomly so please look forward to it!!**

**Special mention to Lawrence who might have disappeared but I'll put this in just in case he decides to sit on his computer one day and read it.**

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! **

**Thanks for being patient~! And Happy Easter everyone! **

**~Keii-Chii**


	11. IFPFA BONUS STORY: Rima in wonderland

_Why did I get myself into this mess? This is such a stupid nightmare. It's all a dream. That's what it is._

I pinched myself on the arm.

"Oww…" I moaned and opened my eyes to find pairs of eyes staring gazing weirdly at me. I'm still here. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yep. Gone out of her head." A mini-Iru crossed her arms.

"Completely insane." A Yukari-flower head commented.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" A crazy rabbit pulled down his ears. He's the one to be lunatic, not me.

"That's funny… Usually I would wake up when I pinch myself." I muttered. "It always worked."

"Maybe it's because you're not dreaming, Rima-Chan?" Mini-Eru asked.

"I AM DREAMING! WHY AM I IN CANDY MOUNTAIN THEN?!"

"This isn't candy mountain… this is Underland, stupid." Yukari pointed out.

"WHY THE HELL AM I IN WONDERLAND?!"

"Because you are Rima, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"And a very stubborn Rima, too." Mini-Miki dressed in a musketeer outfit crossed her arms.

"The question is: IS SHE THE RIGHT RIMA?!" Another lunatic rabbit exclaimed.

"What do you mean the right RIMA?!"

"Consult the wise caterpillar." Mini-Miki suggested.

We all looked at the caterpillar sitting on top of a giant mushroom stool. His head strangely resembled Nikaidou-sensei, which I thought was disturbing.

"Who are you?" He withdrew the cigarette from his mouth and blew circles into my face. I stepped back, coughing.

"WHAT KIND OF CATERPILLER SMOKES CIGARETTES?!" I fanned the smoke from my face.

"Answer my question: WHO ARE YOU??"

"Mashiro Rima," I grumbled.

"What's your purpose here?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nikaidou pushed the cigarette in between his lips with stubby hands as he ran through a scroll.

"Hmm… a stubborn personality… You are not fit to become a Rima yet." He observed.

"What are you talking about? I am Rima!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Go away! You're the wrong Rima!"

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" The crazy rabbit pulled his ears down again.

"It says that the real Rima would have a brave personality, she would go to the white Tsuntsun butterfly queen and then go to the red four-leaf clover queen and defeat her." Nikaidou said through puffs of toxic smoke.

"What?!" I shouted again.

"STUPID! YOU'RE THE WRONG RIMA! YOU ARE NO USE HERE!" he threw the scroll at my face, causing me to squeal and jump back. The scroll fell to the soft ground by my feet and I reluctantly picked it up.

"Now what do we do?" Musketeer-Miki asked.

We all froze when the piercing-cry of a harpy had echoed through the skies.

"THEY FOUND US!!"

"RUN!" We all scattered through the dense forest to flee from Saaya-harpy.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" She screeched as she swooped down and grabbed onto a struggling Iru and Eru.

"Help!"

"SAVE US!!"

"This is all a dream…" I muttered. "It's not real."

"It is real, sweetie!" Musketeer Miki exclaimed. "Look! Run away from those cards! NO, WATCH OUT!"

I turned around to see a black- leopard like creature with a tattoo of a red four-leaf clover attack me; uttering out a high-pitched yelp as I checked my left arm.

There was throbbing slash marks that oozed blood from the deep wounds. _It looks like it's not a dream after all. _

Covering my pulsing arm, I ran as fast as I could without stopping, into a dark forest with luminescent mushrooms while hyperventilating.

As I walked further into the forest, my breathing evened and I sat down on top of a tree trunk, exhausted.

Beside me, I swear I saw a fly sit on a glowing toadstool, ate a huge chunk and its butt started to glow.

I'm going to think twice about fireflies now.

After resting, Now walking in the really weird forest: WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

EriohvFJC;LDWJKR

I'M LOST.

Seriously, I really have no navigation whatsoever. And now I'm wandering to the middle of nowhere of this creepy forest with no sense of direction. I remember my crazy father telling me:

_'Rima, if you do get lost…you know that I'm always here for you, right?'_

_'But daddy, how will I know??' _

_'I will always be right here.' He pointed to my chest. 'And I will help you navigate your way.'_

_'What if I'm in a mysterious place? Like a place where my dreams are in…? The one where I had to paint the roses and meet crazy rabbits and look at flies eat glowing mushrooms to make their tushies light up.' _

_'That's a different story.' _

So much for flashback advice.

Wandering:

I'm hungry and I need food.

I'm in big need to eat something. I wish I was still at that party, gobbling up all that cupcakes and croissants. Not to mention the fancy-looking parfaits, tiramisu, sashimi and tempera Udon. (Although cupcakes and Japanese food doesn't really match at all)

But, I JUST HAD TO FALL IN THROUGH THAT STUPID HOLE, AND BE IN STUPID WONDERLAND, AND IN THE MIDDLE OF A STRANGE FOREST THAT'S SURROUNDED BY GLOWING MUSHROOMS!

"UUGGGHHHH!!" I groaned in hunger and frustration.

Did I mention that I get really cranky if I don't eat?

EkfhasKLFGJDNFLHUNGRYUIGHALREIGHA:

"You know that the scratch from a Black Lynx could spread throughout your body and petrify?"

I spun around, finding nothing but silver light creeping down through the cracks of the trees above. _It must be my imagination. I recall that hunger can make people imagine things. _

I continued to walk, when a strange human-cat with big eyes that strangely resembled midnight colored orbs appeared out of thin air.

Letting out a scared squeal, I took a step back and reflexively slapped the cat.

"Seriously, Ow." The cat rubbed his cheek with a blue striped paw.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "I'm cranky."

"I lied. It really didn't hurt." The cat grinned widely. "Anyway… about your wound, let me take a look at it." He disappeared and appeared, examining my left arm.

I took another step back. This cat-dude is creepy.

"You do know that if I licked it, your wound would disappear?" he smirked.

"NO!" I had the sudden urge to slap him across his furry face or rip apart his thick tail that was swishing around my head.

"Fine." He sighed. "Let me at least wrap the wound," He disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of my dress, ripping a thin strip from the hem and tying it around my arm.

"T-Thanks." I replied.

"No problem!"

"D-do you…"

"Know how to get out of this forest? Of course I do. Are you Rima by any chance?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"You're much smaller than I thought." He smirked. "You're a real shrimp."

"Can you just-" A gurgling noise sounded off loudly and I wrapped my arms over my stomach to muffle the sound.

"Hungry?" I nodded.

"I'll take you there." He grinned, disappearing.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed. "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO EAT GLOWING MUSHROOMS AND WORRY IF MY BUTT STARTS GLOWING!" I looked around. The atmosphere grew still, as if the cat had never existed.

Spazzing out:

HE DID NOT JUST DITCH ME. HE WAS ABSOLUTELY LYING!

I'LL GET LOST FOREVER IN THIS STUPID GLOWING FOREST AND EVENTUALLY STARVE TO DEATH!!

"Are you coming?" The cat appeared at the far end of the forest and I ran to catch up.

Out of the damn forest:

I followed the creepy cat until sunrise. He suddenly stopped and pointed to a little patch surrounded by trees.

I heard indistinct noises of clattering porcelain cups and shattering plates made of the same material. Various noises of insane laughter filled the air, followed by more shattering, plopping and clattering.

"Are you serious, cat?" I whispered.

"I have a name you know." He said flatly. "It's Cheshire. And yes, it's the only place where you can eat without getting caught here. Another safe place can be the white queen's castle which is miles away."

"Alright." My stomach growled again, and I ran down to the noise, not noticing that the Cheshire cat had disappeared.

There was a really long draped table, set with tea trays, porcelain plates, cake stands holding delicious looking cupcakes and biscuits, silver spoons, shattered plates on the floor and some carelessly on the edge of the table; threatening to fall.

Seated on the table was another mad bunny, a Kusu Kusu and a tall man who seemed to be sleeping. His feet were on top of the table and his arms were crossed over, his head covered by a white hat that was decorated with a single black silk ribbon; now ripping at the ends.

"Hey, hey, pass me the sugar cubes!" The mad bunny shouted over the table.

"Ah, OKAY!" Kusu Kusu (Still in chara form) took a sugar cube and tossed it over.

The sugar cube bounced on top of the bunny's head and he end up falling to the side, spilling his tea. Kusu Kusu giggled helplessly.

The man wearing the hat lifted his head, two golden orbs brightly shone as he pushed aside his side bangs that were hanging down from his face and yawned; outstretching his arms up.

"Good morning, Hatter!" Kusu Kusu smiled at the man; who smiled back.

"Morning!" He adjusted his hat and dropped his feet to the soft ground in a muffled thump! As he pushed in his chair and noticed my presence. "You came."

He stood up and walked on top of the table, knocking over several plates and tea trays without tripping and stepped down the table. The plates that were on the edge fell to the floor and shattered wildly.

"Rima-Chan, you finally came." The man's voice was in a glad whisper. "You're a bit smaller than I imagined. Like a Barbie doll." He used his hands to measure my height.

"Maybe it's because of the weird green liquid that I drank to shrink?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Anyway, you must be hungry." He smiled. "Since you sound like you're in a grouchy mood."

"Very. AUGH!" He took hold onto my arm and lifted me up, stepping back on the table; crashing plates and tea trays again as he glided his way to his seat and sat me on one that is closer to him (More like telephone books stacked on top of a chair).

"Here," The man pulled out a mini silver tea tray, that had a mini tea cup, a mini-tray with mini cakes and scones, and a mini-teapot complete with a small bowl of sugar cubes, and a separate milk pot.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! WHY CANT YOU GIVE ME THE GROWING CAKE THINGIE OR SOMETHIN-MMPH!" The man put his finger over my face; muffling my screams.

"Shh…someone's coming. Drink this." He dug inside his white/purple/pale blue poncho and took out the green potion. Opening the cap, he shoved the potion in my mouth and I swallowed in big alarming gulps; removing the potion quickly before I could swallow even more (Someone should flavor it or something since the potion is revolting) and started to cough as I graduated from a Barbie doll to a further midget that was shrinking out of her clothes. The stupid hatter then picked me up; me in my no-longer fitting blue dress and shoved me inside a teapot; closing the top.

"Let me out!" I banged against the tea pot with my small fist. The hatter opened the top and whispered something really quick that came out as:

"Listen-please-be-quiet-for-a-couple-of-minutes, I'll-give-you-something-to-eat-if-you-do."

"What?" He was speaking too fast, it didn't sound Japanese.

"Shut up for now and I'll give you food." Food… I could feel my tongue tingle with the thought of the wonderful cupcakes and biscuits.

I made a 'zipper over the mouth sign' with my fingers and he closed the top again.

Stuck inside a tea pot:

"Hello there!"

"Still a bit loony, HATTER?" A deep male voice spat and the hatter forced a laugh in response.

"Care for a drink?"

"No. We're looking for Rima. Have you seen her?" There was a pregnant silence.

"I don't exactly know anything about her. We were just conjuring up a song of the lovely red four-leaf clover queen…how does it go again?" He began to sing something that had a melody similar to Twinkle, Twinkle little star. "Twinkle Twinkle Four-leaf queen…"

The rest of the lyrics died down in mumbles and the male impatiently banged a fist against the table.

"I ASKED FOR RIMA, YOU LOONATICS!"

"But we really don't know," The hatter replied calmly.

"Alright," he chuckled darkly as a shatter was heard. "All of you are insane."

"Why, thank you!" The rabbit exclaimed as he threw a tea cup and laughed crazily as he did so. I listened carefully to see if the man would get hit but instead, the tea cup smashed on the hard soil so it seemed that the man had ducked just in time.

When the footsteps were distant, the hatter removed the top of the tea pot and grabbed onto my big dress.

"HEY!" I yelped and he quickly closed the tea pot again.

"Sorry. I forgot," He opened a crack and pulled the blue fabric from the teapot and within seconds, he slipped the dress back to me; in my size. "Try this,"

I pulled the dress over my head, realizing that the dress had fit perfectly. His fingers tapped the porcelain teapot.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah," He opened the pot one last time and pulled me out of the condemned space.

"Thank you, now can I have some food?"

"Sure! I'll get something a bit bigger for you."

And by a bit bigger, he means an entire life-sized cupcake. He placed the monstrous beauty in front of me and I stared at the edible inanimate object in front of me as I took in its appearance.

The enormous cupcake was had a vanilla cake base with a thick layer of a shimmering silver mass topped with rainbow sprinkles in the shape of a butterfly and a small cherry in the middle.

Licking my lips, I delved in.

HEAVEN AT LAST:

I finished the cupcake with much satisfaction and my empty stomach is now filled. The hatter watched with fascination as I tried to clean my sticky hands and mouth.

"Did you enjoy it?" I nodded. "The cupcake is from the white Tsuntsun butterfly queen's kingdom, which reminds me that we should go there right away."

"Why?" I asked. "I mean- the scroll says that I have to go to her but why?" The crazy rabbit lowered his laughs into nervous chuckles and Kusu Kusu worriedly turned to the hatter whose head was lowered to the ground.

"Years ago, I used to be the hatter for the White Tsuntsun butterfly queen. During that era of when she reined, another queen; her distant sister had shown up. When the Tsuntsun queen had questioned the red four-leaf clover queen of her business, the red queen had replied that she wanted to-"

"She wanted to- what?" He lifted his head smiling.

"She wanted to marry her brother."

"It doesn't really sound like a bad idea."

"-Of course, the Tsuntsun queen objected to her demand. She valued her brother too much. And so, the very angry red four-lead clover queen decides to execute any living creature who tries to prevent her from marrying the Tsuntsun queen's brother. The prophecy is that Rima would appear and set matters between the two queens. And in order to do that Rima-Chan, you must defeat her."

"M-me…defeat the red queen?" I stammered. "How am I supposed to do that?" He ignored me as he stood up, and outstretched a hand so that I could climb on.

"That's why we are going to see the Tsuntsun queen!" He moved his hand to his shoulder and I slowly sat down as he began to walk out of the pleasant scenery and into the glowing mushroom forest.

"Kusu Kusu is tagging along too!" Kusu Kusu had floated by me, eager to hear my response. However, the hatter had eyed her and whispered something to her.

"Watch the mad rabbit while I'm gone. I'm sure that you're the only one that is not lunatic. And besides, they are going to come in a while!"

"But, but…Hatter! Kusu Kusu thought…" The hatter shook his head, smiling.

"They escaped,"

"T-they…. YAY! Okay! Bye Rima! Bye Hatter!" Kusu kusu threw her arms up in the air as she flew back to the table. The hatter chuckled softly as he spun around and kept on walking.

Walking, or at least that's what the hatter's doing:

"Nee, what was Kusu Kusu talking about? What are you talking to her about?" I asked.

"In attempt to convince her sister to surrender her brother, she had done horrible things. She raided the queen's towns, and captured her people as prisoners. Kusu Kusu's twin sister is currently prisoner in her kingdom as well as two distant cousins of another family. It's complicated. But recently, they have managed to escape."

"I see,"

Walking further, I don't know where we are:

"Hatter, how much longer?"

"Almost there,"

"You said that a moment ago." I retorted.

"Perhaps if you don't bring up the subject…" He suddenly froze; sliding his back onto a tree.

"What's wrong?"

"They found us." The yellow orbs enlarged as he began to run through the forest, his long hair fluttering with the wind and his belt chains clinking tiny silver noises.

"HATTER! I'M SLIPPING!" He slowed his running as he was by a lake's edge.

"Sorry," he gasped. "I'm afraid I will have to let you go. Hold on to my hat." I grabbed fistfuls of his violet side bangs as I climbed up his hat and held on to the white ribbon.

"Find the white Tsuntsun queen, and save the kingdom!" he cried as he tossed the hat like a Frisbee before he was accompanied by an army of red cards. The hat spun through the lake in dizzying spirals and my vision is a blur.

Spinning around and around:

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" I sang on top of my lungs as I spun. Apparently, I stopped singing when I felt myself about to regurgitate the cupcake I had filled myself with.

And I'm growing nauseous. UGHH….

The hat is landing!

The hat landing with a crash and I flew out, hitting the hard marble pavement. This caused my stomach to clench into a hard knot and I forced myself to get up; covering my mouth as I ran to the nearest patch of tall grass.

A simple resolution:

I have come to three conclusions after vomiting.

First: I had cursed in my head a million times while vomiting and swore that I would never go on anything spiraling, even if it was to twirl around in circles.

Second: I will forever not trust in mystical, revolting, green potions that would shrink you into the size of a peanut (or a pea) because I thought that giant cupcakes would mean the end of world hunger but apparently not. It causes a bad case of indigestion, especially when you spin out of control. (And trust me; it's not the prettiest sight you would see when you realize that you are vomiting.)

And third: I believe that the hat had landed in front of a tall white castle with shining, colorful butterfly wings.

In the distance:

I see a woman with pale yellow hair that hung in two curled pigtails wearing a lacy white dress; whispering to the flying butterflies.

That MUST BE THE TSUNTSUN QUEEN!

Approaching the queen:

I cautiously walked over to the giant queen, wondering how I would get the queen's attention.

Maybe a blood-curdling scream?

Perhaps a sharp kick on her foot?

Although they were all good ideas, I decided to ride a butterfly.

Butterfly-catching game begins!

Trying to catch a butterfly is hard work when you're a small midget.

In the end, I learned to catch butterflies by disguising myself as a flower (Which is the hardest thing I've ever done.) And climbing on top of them before they fly away.

Butterfly-catching game ends!

But my work finally paid off and I managed to fly near the queen's face.

She had tons of sparkle blush on her cheeks and her lips were painted in shimmering pale pink gloss. She strangely looked like Utau.

"Q-queen Tsuntsun?"

"What do you wan- oh… you finally came." I see that she isn't a welcoming character. "It's been a while,"

"Yes," I lied. "I heard that you are in trouble?"

"Apparently," she let out a sigh as she outstretched her hand. "I'll tell you all about it."

"Just don't squish me, and while you're at it…can you change me back?"

"Alright."

Inside the really fancy castle:

She took me to a kitchen where she sat me by a thick potion book as she began to sprinkle powders, and pour liquids into a small ice-cream cone like metal pot.

"The red queen wants my brother, although she likes another man. It's unforgiving, isn't it?"

"I…guess? Why don't you want him to go to her?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S THE MOST ATTRACTING MAN IN THIS WHOLE WORLD! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD GIVE MY ONII-CHAN TO HER!" She spat, while forcefully tossing an herb that strangely resembled a cat's head and started to mix the contents.

The liquid bubbled and gradually reduced to a clear sugar like syrup. The queen picked up a green mochi and dipped it in the syrup; the mochi turning into a pale white and began to shimmer. She held the cake to my mouth.

"Eat this," her temper lowered as she watched me take a bite.

The soft chewy cake had stretched my limbs and I proceeded to grow until my small dress had ripped into pieces and I stopped in my original height, naked.

"Much better?"

"Maybe…some…clothes?" I squeaked, trying to cover as much as I could.

At the balcony:

"Thank you," I was dressed in a lacy pale pink and white dress that stopped at my knees.

"You're welcome. I apologize about my behavior before. I snap when people criticize my brother."

"It's okay. Is he here?"

"Yes," She sighed contently. "He's sleeping, and now that you have arrived, I believe that it is time for my sister and I to meet once again."

"WHAT?! DO I REALLY HAVE TO DEFEAT THE RED QUEEN?!" She looked at me with a death glare.

"I will do as you say." I mumbled under my breath. I don't like this one bit.

The next morning:

The queen ordered an army of butterfly fairies to travel with her and worse of all; I was dressed as if I was getting married or something. And she demanded me to ride on a horse and we traveled to the Red four-leaf clover queen's kingdom.

Of course she was joyfully speaking out to a knight who was walking close by her horse.

"When you get there, please don't leave me. You know that I love you the most."

I thought she loved her brother. How strange.

At the Red queen's castle:

Unlike the white queen, the red queen's castle was shaped like a four leaf clover, each with huge red rubies for each of the leaves.

Ahead, we could see an army of red cards and two horses that whinnied in the distance.

One horse sat a red knight whose face was covered by red metal and another horse sat a woman with pink shoulder length hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a long dress of crimson red and had a red clover amulet necklace hanging from her neck. Behind her, was the hatter in chains.

Both queens from both sides approached each other.

"Hello sister."

"Hi." Each of them spat a cold answer at each other.

"I see that you have finally arrived." The red queen glanced over the white queen's shoulder casting a cold glare at me. "Are you willing to surrender your brother?"

"I will never surrender." The white queen spoke, narrowing her eyes.

"THEN IT SHALL BE WAR!" the red queen screeched and the red cards echoed a battle cry.

"HOLD ON!" a loud voice echoed back, quieting the battle cry. Realizing that it was my voice that had screamed, I got off my horse and walked over to the red queen.

"Is it really necessary to fight for love? I mean, what happens if he doesn't love you?" The red queen turned her head away, to hide her red face that matched the shade of red.

"H-he…seduced me."

"WHAT?!" Angry marks appeared on the white queen's head as she shifted her glare at the knight beside her. The knight removed his silver helmet, revealing a man with deep midnight eyes and matching hair. He stared back, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Why?" Her voice rose a squeaky octave. "I thought you loved me."

"Incest isn't really necessary for brother-sister love. You know that I belong to the red queen now." The white queen's pale face darkened into a shade of red. For a moment, I thought that the white queen was the red queen's twin sister.

"H-how could you?!" She whined, her voice came out like a lovey-dovey girlfriend. "YOU SEDUCED MY SISTER?! ISN'T THAT ALSO INCEST AS WELL?!"

"But the red and white kingdoms are distant sisters." He said flatly, disappearing in thin air and appearing by the red queen's side, tackling her down her horse and kissing her. "We're not actually related."

Flushed, the white queen watched the scene. I couldn't help but gape at it also. All this time, Cheshire was the white queen's brother?

"Maybe… it's right to let him go." The red knight stepped down his horse, approaching the queen as he removed his helmet. The white queen widened her eyes in shock. The red knight revealed a man with piercing green eyes and sandy brown hair. There was a silver earring on his right ear as he tucked a strand back his ear and smiled at the queen.

"Perhaps, you're…right," The white queen flushed as she returned the smile as the red knight dropped his helmet to the ground and pressed his lips against hers. She happily returned the kiss and eventually, we were watching the two queens kissing their 'significant other'.

"EXCUSE ME! SAVE THE MAKING OUT FOR LATER! SO WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF ME COMING HERE!?" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"Oh, the purpose? Didn't you consult the caterpillar?" The red knight gasped as he pulled away.

"I did, and the stupid smoking caterpillar threw this at me." I pulled a scroll out of a bag that I carried and handed it to the white queen. She unrolled the scroll and examined it carefully, her eyes moving back and forth.

"Hmm… it says that you would defeat the red queen…and if you win, you would return home."

"BUT I ALREADY DEFEATED THE RED QUEEN. DIDN'T I?!" I glanced at the white knight and the red queen.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"You may have stopped our problems but it doesn't mean that you defeated me." The red queen curled her mouth into a grin. "You must defeat me in a game. And I will let you go home."

"Is this dress necessary?" I examined my dress and she nodded.

"Of course. Are you ready?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Very well, I am holding up two pills. One has the ability to let you go home while the other does nothing and you will be stuck here forever and you must marry the person I choose. Pick the pill and take it." She held up a red pill in one hand and a white pill in another. I looked at the pills carefully and shook my head.

"I don't know which one," I mumbled. "The game is too hard."

"Fine," She sighed and motioned the card to break the hatter's chains. "I'll let the hatter help you in this game."

The hatter rubbed his wrists as he walked over to my side.

"Welcome back, I'm very sorry."

"I see that you have returned to our normal height and its okay," He smiled. "It was horrible there."

"You look horrible; maybe this might help you a bit?" I took his white hat and placed it on top of his head.

"Thank you." He focused his view onto the two pills that the red queen had held up and after a while… he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Look really carefully, you should know which one to take. After all, you have been before."

Once he whispered that, my eyes widened as I pointed to the red pill. "That one."

"Is this your final choice?" The red queen let out a fake smile. I nodded. I'm certain that this is the one.

She handed the red pill and a glass of water.

Staring at the red pill in my hand, I looked at the others. They were staring back at me, eager to know what happens next.

"If I go home, can I see you again?" The hatter shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you can't." He said sadly. "In fact, you won't remember me at all."

"Oh well… NICE SEEING YOU ALL HERE! I'M OUT!" I plopped the pill in my mouth and drank the water, setting it down on the ground and stepping back, closing my eyes. I thought I felt a little tingle and a little dizziness and when I opened my eyes, I saw the same pairs of eyes all staring at me.

"Rima…"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I TOOK THE WRONG PILL?!"

"Rima…"

"AHAHAHAHA!! SO you did lose the game! Now you must marry the person that I choose!" The red queen laughed hysterically.

I sighed sadly as I turned her.

"Alright, you win. Who is this person?" I mumbled, feeling pretty pissed at myself for not taking the white pill.

"Hmm… I'm going to be generous for losing the game, I'll pick someone that's right for you."

I stood in front of the rest of the crowd, scanning the suitable knights whom had all taken off their helmets.

"Hmm..let's see… Ah! I know the perfect husband for you!" she let out a huge grin that resembles the Cheshire. When looking at the two side-by-side, they creepily looked like each other.

"Who is it?"

"I see a little relationship going on between you and the hatter. So, I declare the marriage between Rima and the hatter!" What?!

I spun around to see the hatter holding up his arms as if to say 'I-give-up'.

UGH.

"I HAVE TO MARRY THE HATTER?! Not that I don't like him or anything but WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS STUPID WONDERLAND!" I screamed on top of my lungs and the world went black.

Recovering:

"Rima-Chan! Wake up!" The hatter was calling my name. "Wake up!"

Hands were gently nudging my shoulder.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled. "I want to die."

"What are you talking about? We're going to be late."

"Exactly, I don't want to get married. So go on without me."

"Hmm… I'm warning you… don't make me do this." A bright light shone down on my face and I groaned, opening my eyes to see the hatter without his hat.

"Great! You're awake! Now, come on! We're going to be late!"

"For what? I'm not getting married." I retorted, rubbing my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me with a confused expression. "What I meant by being late is that Amu-Chan is coming over so that we could go to the beach with the others." I sat up.

"SO, I'M NOT STUCK IN WONDERLAND?!" I cried.

"Uh… no?"

"I KNEW IT!" I shouted, rolled over and I fell out of bed. Ouch.

_So it was a dream after all. I'm not stuck in wonderland forever._

Nagihiko bent down and picked up a thin book from the floor, examining the cover.

"Rima-Chan, have you been reading Alice in Wonderland again?"

**A/N: Like I had promised, here is the first bonus story! Whew, it's 15 pages long! The longest chapter that I had typed. (IFPFA should have chapters that long too… Shudder Shudder. I'm going to die if I type this long)**

**So, obviously, this bonus story is based off from Alice in Wonderland and if you had watched the Tim Burton movie, it's kind of similar. **

**Maybe it's because I was inspired to type a Rimahiko/ Kuutau/ Amuto version of Alice in wonderland since many other animes also create episodes based off on a Adult story* of a young girl who falls down a hole and into Underland (Alice calls it wonderland. If you didn't watch the movie, I suggest you should.), then drinks wine and swallows a pill?**

***(YES, THIS BOOK IS ORIGINALLY FOR ADULTS CONIDERING A SMOKING CATERPILLER AND LOTS OF DRUGS INVOLVED. THE AUTHOR HIMSELF IS SUCH A PERVERT, CONSIDERING HOW HE HAS TASTES IN YOUNG GIRLS. IT'S CREEPY O_O)**

**And by Alice in wonderland references, it means Ouran high school host club and…a couple of other animes that I'm probably too lazy to watch? :3**

**Besides this, now that I was reading it over, I realize that the events progressed too quickly and many more characters suddenly vanished? I'm sorry about that. **

**Other than that, what do you think about this bonus story?**

**If you liked it, I might start typing more bonus stories to add on to IFPFA. And don't worry! The next chapter will go back to the story~**

**If you're curious, maybe it's time to give a little spoiler on the next chappie?**

**Here it is~:**

I ran back to Fujisaki's room to find him sitting on the floor, cross legged while holding a naginata in his hand. His hair was tied back and his eyes flashed evil yellow beams.

"Nagihiko?" He looked up, staring into nothing. I set the pail of water down, waving my hand up and down in front of his face, keeping my distance in case if he decides to cut my hand off.

"Hello?" He looked at me in confusion, and then started to burst into a fit of Nadeshiko pitched giggles.

"Dear Rima-Chan! Might I say what beautiful hair you have today! Oh, your hair is so curly; it almost looks like Utau-Chan's bowl of tender ramen!" He grabbed a handful of my ram- I mean blond hair and fiddled it between his fingers.

OH EM EFF GEE.

He's gone completely insane. Err….

Losing patience:

"STOP IT ALREADY!" I let go of his grip on my hair and he let his Naginata slide down his lap and drop; a metal clinking sound echoed through the almost-empty room as it hit the Tatami matted floor. He looked up with me, his eyes suddenly welling with tears.

"Rima-Chan, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" He sobbed hysterically and I was taken aback at the sudden mood-change.

**And there you have it~ you will have to wait until the next chapter gets updated~!**

**Oh… I have to warn you though… I've been tired of counting down so I've decided to make a last filler chapter before the plan gets into action~ And we all know that we're anticipating for that moment, nee? :)**

**So until then, please leave a review when the mood strikes you.**

**Remember, all reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you!**

**-Keii-Chii**

**P.S: Mentioning Lawrence… Do I still have to continue with the mentions? Just a question. O3O**


	12. R: Fujisaki's nervous breakdown!

Countdown: 5 days: Friday

Nothing special happened during the previous days. I took that vocabulary test **(A/N: See Chapter 2? Hopefully, you remember.) **And literally failed, YES FAILED!

In fact, I flunked it.

And then, I received a scolding by the teacher who had blabbed on about how I had all that time to study and yet I receive a failing mark for the grade and it embarrasses her because other students are giving a lot of effort and blah. It's a wonder of how I still manage to move through the grades, with much difficulty, of course. On the other hand, Fujisaki himself has been getting straight A's if not, A+'s throughout the entire semester.

Then all the teachers praise him as if he was a beautiful angel that has flown down from heaven that took into human form. And it just happened that they would suggest him to tutor me in almost ALL THE SUBJECTS IN SCHOOL.

After the last chapter:

After the hypnotizing incident, Yaya has gone a bit more loopy than usual and I'm afraid that it might stay like that permanently. Being concerned of my sugar-high friend, I paid Fujisaki a visit and asked him that I was afraid if anyone would take notice. He told me that it was nothing to worry about and the effect usually wears off after a while. I asked him how long and he didn't reply.

Looks like the side effect won't be going away. Sigh.

Countdown: 3 days: Sunday

"Yes, we have everything prepared, Durama-Sensei. Oh, will you do that for me? Thank you so much, Sensei!" He closed his cell phone; a mellow smile was fixed upon his face.

"You're scary, Fujisaki…" I mumbled. "To think a playboy like you has his drama-teacher's number."

"What did you say, Rima-Chan?" His mellow smile is starting to curve up into a smirk. "That I'm a playboy?"

"No." I lifted the gag manga to my face. "I'm just marveling at how funny this guy has his teacher's number in his cell."

"It's not like I'm hitting on her." He mumbled.

"Considering the fact of how the female teachers all praise you and that the male teachers are waiting to see Nadeshiko again, you're naturally hitting on them." He seemed to be taken aback.

"I-if you put it that way-"

"And… add the screaming fan girls as well as those obsessive girls stalking you everywhere last year and formed their own Nagihiko fan club."

"They were creepy," he shuddered. "One was… in my bed after when I had showered. The other….."

"I don't need to hear your stalker stories." I interrupted as I closed the manga book. "You're distracting me from reading my manga,"

"Then there was this girl…. She crawled through the window…" He continued to mutter under his breath, the blue lines were seeping from his head. Oh no… I knew what was going to happen next. I back away and ran out of the room; dialing a random number.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you-" I stopped. I knew that I had to keep his secret or else he would have to hypnotize her. And I can't risk my best friend from being hypnotized by my best friend stealer; otherwise she would be all loopy like poor Yaya. AND IF SHE GOES LOOPY, OUR PLAN WOULD FAIL.

"Rima?"

"Never mind!" I hung up and began to dial another number.

"Moshi Mosh-"

"How do you get Fujisaki back?" I bunched the words together; turning to hear the familiar POING! And a crash of a table.

"I-is this Mashiro-San?" Great, I called Tadase in my desperation.

"Yes. This is Mashiro-san. Can you please tell me?"

"Can Mashiro-San repeat- I mean…" His voice was low in embarrassment. "I couldn't hear-"

"I'M IN DEPERATION HERE! HOW DO YOU GET FUJISAKI BACK? HE'S ARMED WITH HIS NA-JI-NATA! IF YOU DON"T TELL ME, THE WHOLE WORLD BE DESTROYED!"

"Naginata," he corrected. "And Mashiro-San, Fujisaki-Kun won't destroy the world."

"Whatever. Can you-?"

"Perhaps you should dump water on him?" Then he whispered something else: "If all else fails, put a bucket over his head."

"The bucket over the head will only work with people who have the world-domination spasm." I said flatly. "But thanks." I added quickly and hung up; running to get a pail of water.

After running to get a pail of water:

I ran back to Fujisaki's room to find him sitting on the floor, cross legged while holding a naginata in his hand. His hair was tied back and his eyes flashed evil yellow beams.

"Nagihiko?" He looked up, staring into nothing. I set the pail of water down, waving my hand up and down in front of his face, keeping my distance in case if he decides to cut my hand off.

"Hello?" He looked at me in confusion, and then started to burst into a fit of Nadeshiko pitched giggles.

"Dear Rima-Chan! Might I say what beautiful hair you have today! Oh, your hair is so curly; it almost looks like Utau-Chan's bowl of tender ramen!" He grabbed a handful of my ram- I mean blond hair and fiddled it between his fingers.

OH EM EFF GEE.

He's gone completely insane. Err….

Losing patience:

"STOP IT ALREADY!" I let go of his grip on my hair and he let his Naginata slide down his lap and drop; a metal clinking sound echoed through the almost-empty room as it hit the Tatami matted floor. He looked up with me, his eyes suddenly welling with tears.

"Rima-Chan, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" He sobbed hysterically and I was taken aback at the sudden mood-change.

"GOD! DO YOU HAVE LIKE, PMS OR SOMETHING?! YOU'RE A FREAKING GUY! PULL YOURSELF UP!" I exclaimed, surprised at my own awkward high-pitched voice. He stopped crying and started to giggle again, the tears that once trailed down his face now magically gone.

"But Rima-Chan," He whined through hiccupping giggles. "I am not a guy! IF I AM ONE, WHY AM I TALKING LIKE A GIRL AND WHY IS HAIR ALL LONG?" He swished his long pony tail over his shoulder and started to run his slim fingers down his violet hair.

I shook my head. This isn't happening.

"LISTEN, YOU VIOLET HAIRED FREAK, YOU'RE A FREAKING CROSSDRESSER. YOU CAN SPEAK LIKE A GIRL AND ACT LIKE ONE WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GUY AND IT'S BASED ON YOUR FAMLY TRADITIONS SO YOU'RE THE HEIR OF THE FUJISAKI CLAN. AND NO, MY HAIR ISN'T LIKE UTAU'S RAMEN THAT SHE EATS WITH SOUMA EVERYDAY." I regained my oxygen, hoping that he would get the message but he was looking pass me, still stroking his hair.

"Rima-Chan, what is that thing?" He giggled and pointed to the pail of water that sat lonely by the paper door of his room.

Is it too late to grab that Naginata and kill myself?

UGH

"Why, it's a pail of water!" I said in a sickening cute voice.

"Why is that thing in my room?" He asked, his Nadeshiko voice gone. For a second, I thought that he had returned back to normal but it wasn't until he started to burst into another fit of giggles. "Just kidding!" he squeaked.

HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?!

"Who are you and what have you done with Nagihiko?" I retorted and he giggled again.

Reaching my limit:

After a quiet observation of Nagihiko's strange behavior, I lost my temper and began to drag him out of the room. Or at least, I tried to.

"WEEEEEEEE!!" He cried gleefully and I groaned while I struggled to drag him out of his room and outside.

"Listen, Stay here. I'll go get a surprise~" Sickening sweet Rima let go of his arms as she goes back inside to get the pail of water.

Coming back out

Pretty soon, I eventually came out with the pail of water.

"Nagihiko?" He was standing; his long hair facing me. Noticing my presence, he spun around; his ponytail swishing like a whip.

"OOH! It's a bucket!" he clasped his hands together.

"What's better is that the bucket is filled with water!"

"And what is Rima-Chan going to do with the bucket?"

I didn't reply. He tilted his head, staring at me with a confused look. That expression made him look like Nadeshiko. UGH.

"I'm sorry, but I will need the OLD NAGIHIKO BACK!" I charged at him with the pail of water and dumped the water onto Nagihiko.

What happened next?

"Mou, Rima-Chan…" I stared at him, eager to see if the water had worked. "I'm all wet."

My eyes widened as a big smile spread across my face and I ran to him.

"NAGIIIHHIIIKKOOOO!!" I screamed happily as I glomped him, causing him to fall backwards. (WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!)

"WHOA! Rima-Chan! What's with you?"

"I'm so glad that you're back!"

"What do you mean? I can't remember anything…"

"Let's say that I'm never going to mention about that subject again." He was still confused but went along with it.

"Whatever it is, you seem very happy now that I'm 'back' but I'm also wet and…"

"And…?"

"You're on top of me." He grinned. I flushed and sat up.

"Sorry."

"That's fine." He stood up, the shirt was sticking to his back from the water and his hair was also dripping. "Crap, I'm all wet." He muttered as he began to peel off his shirt.

HOLY-

He stood in front of me, showing his bare chest; clutching the shirt in his hand.

AND HE'S JUST SO GORGEOUS!

The way his chest showed traces of his masculine-self, it practically glowed in the sun (already giving out kira-kira sparkles) yet it curved throughout his slender body to show how feminine he could be.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him; and I suddenly had a feeling of how lucky I am to-

NO. NO. NEVER. I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH FUJISAKI.

Sometime later on:

"Only three days left," I sighed.

"Yep."

"Nee, what if our plan doesn't work?"

"Hmm…" He tapped a finger on the table. "I guess, we will have to find another way. But, for now…we should cross our fingers and hope for the plan to work."

"But why Ikutooooo??" I whined. I'm surprised that I actually asked that question. "Why not Tadaseeee?"

"I don't know. For some reason, it just occurred to me on how much Amu-Chan has a better reaction towards him?"

"…good point." I thought for a bit. "Then...Will he become girl-friendless for the rest of life like Tsukasa?"

"Well… there's that other girl…"

"I don't think Lulu would have that interest in him, And besides, we haven't kept in contact for ages after that ? Egg incident back in elementary."

"That's true… hmm…" I stood up.

"Fujisaki, I can't believe that I'm saying this after I had told myself not to but…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go on a….date." I flushed.

"A….date?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm bored right now and we have nothing to do."

"Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"Maybe…to the movies? They have that new movie…" Before I had a chance to finish, Nagihiko grabbed onto my arm and dragged me out of the house.

At the movie theatre:

Fujisaki kindly chose the movie that I wanted to see: A romantic comedy.

The sales lady bugged me with her idiotic comments that went:

"Going out with your cousin? No wait, she doesn't look related to you. Perhaps you two are going out on a date? How cute!"

And stupid Fujisaki was hugging me close to him, giving her one of those smiles where kira-kira sparkles fly out of nowhere as he thanks her. (He says that it was to be sure that I wouldn't wander off and get lost. WHO DOES HE THINK I AM?!)

Soon, we went into the entrance where we almost walked past the snack stand until I stopped him.

"Buy me some pocky." I said and without complaining, he went over to the stand and bought two boxes of strawberry flavored pocky. As he was buying the pocky, I realized that the girls were murmuring about how my "boyfriend" is attractive, that he looks so much a girl, if he has a girlfriend and if he doesn't then they would plan to hit on him. Some Crap like that.

"Thank you," he smiled and spun around to see a crowd of girls surrounding him, commenting on random things and claiming that they saw him.

"H-hi! I've seen you somewhere! I thought that we would never meet but it must be fate that brought us here together!" One girl had said.

"Are you sure that you're a guy? I mean…you're hair, it's so gorgeous!" another girl exclaimed, trying to feel his hair.

"I don't know why but it feels like love at first sight!" another girl squealed.

"Hey Mister, mind if you married my daughter? You would be perfect for her!" A mother had pushed through the crowd, holding her infant son.

"Excuse me young woman, but would you mind showing me to the restroom?" a grandmother had asked.

"U-uh…I'm not really…" he nervously held up his hands, trying to explain that he is a male.

I don't know why but a strange anger had filled inside of me when I saw the girls crowd over him. It's as if I don't want them to get near him or touch him. The flame rose from my body as I shoved the girls across and made it to the middle of the circle, outstretching my arms to the side, blocking the girls from Fujisaki as I yelled at the top of my lungs:

"HEY! NO TOUCHIE! HE'S MY KIRA-KIRA SPRAKLY GOD, GOT IT?! DON'T THINK THAT YOU COULD HIT ON HIM!!"

The other females mumbled something under their breaths as they walked away. Nagihiko let out a sigh.

"Thanks, Rima-Chan." I lowered my arms and smiled at him. "But kira-kira god?"

"It's true, you literally bring out kira-kira sparkles everywhere." I replied and added: "You remind me of Edward Cullen."

"Oh? But Edward's just a fictional character from a story, Rima-Chan." His mellow voice lowered down an octave. "And plus, I don't need to be him to sparkle."

AND LITERALLY, HE STARTED TO SPARKLE AFTER HE SAID THAT.

"Let's watch that movie now," I changed the subject as we walked in the theatre.

INSIDE:

"I can't see a thing," I mumbled as I squinted in the dark room.

"Maybe its best if you held on? I don't want my Rima-Chan to get lost," there was a slight suggestive tone in his low voice. I obliged and grabbed onto whatever part of his shirt I could lay my hands on. Eventually, I grabbed the tail of his collar shirt and followed him up.

Apparently, Fujisaki has night vision.

After stumbling over a couple steps:

"You should be careful, Rima-Chan."

"I can't help it, the stairs are so steep." I whined. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I'm already getting injured."

"In that case, I want you to hug me."

"Wait, why?"

"Just trust me." He whispered and I hugged him. The next thing I knew, he bent down and swooped me up, placing the pocky in my hands as he walked up the stairs and sat me in the middle.

"You could have at least told me that you wanted to carry me." I mumbled as he sat down beside me.

"But that would ruin my unpredictability."

"Just you know that you're actions are predictable." I replied.

"Is that so?"

I didn't reply. The movie was starting, and the bright screen in front of me shadowed the silhouettes of various people below me.

Getting Into the movie:

Just like the title of this, I was getting into the movie. It's pretty interesting.

It was about this couple who wanted to get married but couldn't because of their parent's history of rivalry of their wealth and ends up running away and having children in a far-away place. Their children get separated at birth due to their families starting a feud and accusing each other of kidnapping. When the children grew up, they found each other in unexpected places.

Like the daughter for instance, the youngest brother and her reunited at a maid café when she accidently tripped over a piece of paper. (Which I thought was stupid. But it was stupid enough for me to laugh a little.)

The two didn't know that they were siblings so they thought that they had a relationship with each other. So, the 'couple' realized that they both share the love for comedy and they eventually went to a comedy show. (Which happens to be the comedy show that I always wanted to watch for my entire life because of my favorite ancient comedian. He was the exact same comedian that Utau had given me the autograph at my birthday and I still have it mounted on a golden picture frame) and because I was envious, I vigorously nibbled on the strawberry flavored pocky, red flames crackling in my eye. I'm sure that he never noticed but what the heck, he probably did.

Back to the movie:

In the comedy show, the couple was called on stage by twins who also happened to be their lost sisters.

And they were rewarded as most adorable couple. Later on, the twins tell the couple backstage that they also didn't have parents and so they all decided to go together in search for them.

On the way, they stay in a ryokan inn in a traditional Japanese village for the night. They never knew that the ryokan inn they stayed belonged to one side of their parent's family (which happened to be their mother's side.) And an assassin from their father's side had secretly snuck in during the night to murder any one from the inn.

Apparently, as the assassin came in through the room in which the couple and twin sisters slept, he noticed the innocence and beauty of the females (Trust me, the whole love-love situation was hilarious)

And he fell in love with one of the twins. He decided secretly that he would come for her one day and he left the inn, not harming anyone.

The next morning, the inn hosted a special kabuki celebration during breakfast and a beautiful woman came forward in a full length kimono to dance. The children never saw such a performance and they were captivated by the beauty of the woman. However, it was revealed that the beautiful woman was actually a male who also happened to be the eldest brother of their family.

I glanced over to Nagihiko who seemed to glance back; fighting the urge to laugh nervously. I couldn't help but put a hand over his and we both stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, but we never noticed how the couple in the movie were exchanging a kiss (Utau and Ikuto, much?) and how our faces were leaning closer, our lips about to meet when the movie suddenly paused and we abruptly pulled away as the lights came back on to see thousands of girls turning to stare at us, anticipating our first kiss.

They groaned and a female voice voiced over the P.A:

_We apologize for the interruption, but a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes has been missing. If anyone sees him, please turn him in into the lost and found._

_EXCUSE ME!_

_IF ANYONE SEES MY SON, I WOULD KINDLY REWARD THE PERSON WITH 450,000 YEN. TSUBASA, HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOMMY'S SORRY! –Sobbing noises- YAYA, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!_

_Thank you, your son will be found. And again, if you see a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, please turn him in; his beloved mother is waiting. Thank you and enjoy your movie. _

"Tsubasa's missing again?" I mumbled as the lights of the theatre dimmed out and we turned our attention to the continuation of the movie. While watching the movie, I notice a shadow of a guy in the front of the screen, making indistinct noises that almost sounded like gagging.

Pretty soon, the shadow blocked the screen and the girls started to shout angrily at the figure in front.

That's when I tilted my head to the side and examined at the shadow.

"Hey, doesn't that look…"

"Yeah… then isn't he…"

Then we both stood up.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S TSUBASA!!" We both shouted at the same time, causing our voices to echo louder than the movie and give the audience their attention.

Then at the same time, all of us rushed out of their seats in hopes of earning that 450,000 yen.

After fighting through that crowd of screaming girls:

I never gave the thought to how I would die and I assume that my time had nearly come.

If he never saved me from that crowd of rampaging girls, I would have never made it alive.

I'm still in horror of it.

He calls it being traumatized, and I call it my near-death experience.

He says that I'm overreacting and I reply that he doesn't understand my chibi-ness.

He gave up on reasoning with me and went along with it.

Then he gave me the money and waved Tsubasa and his mom goodbye before he gave me those fake I'm-glad-that-you-made-it-alive impression before he ends up hugging me out of pure love and I couldn't help but hug back.

Then, it happened that I shoved the money in my pocket and we went home.

While walking home:

"DAMMIT! WE NEVER FINISHED THE MOVIE!" I exclaimed. "AND I WANTED TO SEE HOW THEY REACT!"

"It was okay…" he rested his arms on his head. "I mean, it could have been better."

"What do you mean by 'better'?" I gave him a glare.

"That movie was nearly a give-away." He shuddered.

"EVERYTHING YOU SEE IS A GIVE-AWAY."

"But I have to admit, there was one part that was pretty good." I thought for a moment then turned to him.

"Is it the comedy?"

"Nope. It was the romance." He smiled as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Except we aren't siblings."

"And we won't be for another million years." I added, reaching up to feel that warm tingly mark on my forehead.

"Maybe we might be?" He suggested. "I mean, we could have been in our past life or something. Anything's possible."

"Perhaps…and Nagihiko?" He stopped walking and turned to me, the sky starting to spin. "Your kiss just electrocuted my blood, it stopped running."

And with that, I fainted.

**A/N: WHAT A CRAPPY ENDING FOR THIS SHORT CRAPPY CHAPPIE. IT REALLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY SCHEME IN IT SINCE IT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER TO COUNT DOWN THE DAYS. I FEEL THE LOVE IN THIS CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. **

**(The next chappie, I promise is much longer.)**

**But I hoped that you at least enjoyed the little fluff I added there. And the little nervous breakdown that Nagihiko has. **

**I mean, he DID go OOC in the beginning; I got that idea of when I asked myself:**

**"Hey, what would happen if Nagi had a little side-effect from cross-dressing so much?"**

**Even perfect cross-dressers have their flaws from keeping secrets for so long.**

**And yeah… I figured that Tsubasa should be in the story. Just a while before, I kept on typing Tsukasa instead of Tsubasa after when his mom stole the P.A. announcer from the lady. **

**LOL. Tsukasa gets lost. xDD**

**Uhh… I didn't mention about the movie too. It's just a weird idea I thought of conjuring up and putting it into the movie and yes, Nagihiko and Rima has their loving days. **

**Apparently, Nagihiko is a girl magnet. :P**

**And Rima is just one of the girls that she is attracted to.**

**So, we will be seeing more of this relationship as they try to get another couple to love each othe-**

**Oops… that was a spoiler. :P**

**Until the next upload, please leave a kind review after this insane person poof from the author's note.**

**Thank you.**

**POOF!**

**~Keii-Chii**


	13. R: Nagihiko no Keikaku Part 1!

_"That movie was nearly a give-away." _

_"EVERYTHING YOU SEE IS A GIVE-AWAY."_

_"But I have to admit, there was one part that was pretty good." I thought for a moment then turned to him._

_"Is it the comedy?"_

_"Nope. It was the romance." He smiled as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Except we aren't siblings."_

_"And we won't be for another million years." I added, reaching up to feel that warm tingly mark on my forehead._

_"Maybe we might be?" He suggested. "I mean, we could have been in our past life or something. Anything's possible."_

_"Perhaps, and Nagihiko?" He stopped walking and turned to me, the sky starting to spin. "Your kiss just electrocuted my blood, it stopped running." _

_And with that, I fainted._

Blarg. What time is it?

I open my eyes to find myself lying on bed in a dark room and I sat up, looking around.

I'm not in that vast room with Tatami floored mats and I'm certainly not lying on those silk blankets on futons.

I'm sleeping on a bed, with thick white blankets that smelled strangely like sweat?

In the corner of the bed, I could make out a small pile of fabric; neatly folded. I reached out for the clothes and I felt lacy fabric under my palms.

How odd. The touch brought back the memory of the movie-date that Fujisaki and I had; along with the near-kissing moment and lost Tsubasa. I distinctly remember wearing a frilly white blouse with matching lace skirt and of course a white head-band with a large bow with more frills.

Bringing the fabric close to my face, I could slowly make out the detail of the lace-edged fabric.

Realizing that I was holding my skirt in my hands, I plowed the blankets for my shirt. After some time of blind-searching, I managed to bring the blouse to my face, and held them close together.

It's all too strange. If I'm holding the blouse and skirt, then that means….

HOLY CRAP! I'M NAKED! SOMEONE RAPED ME!

Hyperventilating:

Yes, someone must have. What could explain the clothes lying on a pile next to my bed and the unfamiliar room that smelled like sweat?

After I…. well…. Blacked out, someone must have kidnapped me and deflowered (C.D.W) me.

Disturbing thoughts filled my head as I tried to explain what must have happened.

It was all too soon, I must have… I mean… I don't feel any pain but I certainly felt dizzy.

Maybe the kidnapper drugged me so that I won't feel anything. My mouth tasted bitter as I thought more about it. In fact, it took me a while to find out that my mouth really did taste revolting.

I must get out of here before my kidnapper starts ripping me further apart.

Escape:

I must think of an escape plan quickly before the kidnapper realizes that I woke up.

But I should at least report him to the police so I might as well see his face.

But then again, if I did… there's a good chance that I won't make it out alive. I might be killed before I knew it.

And there was a small red dot of light beside the closed door so I assume that it was an alarm in case if I came out.

So it I tried to escape from the front door, the kidnapper would notice anyway. Perhaps, I should call the police.

Where's the phone?

Searching quietly:

I felt for my purse which was sitting alone on the floor and felt for the strap so that I could drag it up.

Finally, my fingers found the strap and I pulled it up. Apparently, my fingers slipped and the purse fell in a muffled, soft thump!

Closing my eyes, I prayed a thousand times that my kidnapper won't hear the noise and climb up. I held my breath, unnoticing my body swaying back and forth.

When I think that it was safe:

I extended my arm from the bed and reached for the purse, my fingers swiping across the strangely soft floor as it hooked the strap and I slowly pulled it up, laying the purse in my lap. Slowly opening purse, I felt for my phone. I could feel a small pouch which I guess was my wallet, a small bundle of something rolled up (I assume that it was the money that Fujisaki had gave me, thank god my kidnapper didn't steal it), other essentials that I stashed in my purse but no bulky solid object that happened to be my phone.

MY KIDNAPPER STOLE MY PHONE! THAT FREAKING MOLESTER!

Thinking of another plan:

Since clearly, I don't have my phone… my only other option was to sneak out of the room, and secretly head for the exit of the house. I shoved the clothes into my purse, pushed aside the covers, and staggered to my feet, tip-toeing quietly across the room, holding my purse.

As I walked near the door, I noticed the red dot of light that shone from beside the door and I crouched to duck.

I've seen that movie when the secret agent walks through a bunch of laser-beams by ducking and dodging. In this situation, I must be quick to walk through the lasers without triggering the alarm, but…Dammit! The red light was right next to the knob of the door.

THAT SMARTASS KIDNAPPER! HE THINKS THAT I CAN'T GET AWAY?

Frustrated, I spun around to see the window.

MY WAY OUTSIDE!

I happily skipped through the meadow with an adorable pink bunny and a cute purple kitten that was small enough to hold in your hands. The rainbow was shining and the sun was waving hello.

Suddenly, the meadow melted into red puddles and the rainbow faded away. The sun grew red with anger and I was standing next to a bunny with demonic red eyes, mini black wings, vampire-like fangs and a kitten with the same colored-eyes with huge claws that looked like it can slice through flesh and bones.

They were staring at me, hissing; crouching down like the way a lion bends with his legs back so that he could attack his prey. And I stared, horrified, the meadow cracking under my feet and I fell, screaming as I dropped into bubbling hell.

Okay, what the-

I opened my eyes to find myself back to where I was; my cheek against the soft floor and the dark room kept on spinning around. I could hear a rush of footsteps climbing upstairs, shouting various things.

Although I had the option to get up, open the window and jump out, my body ached and it wouldn't let me move.

Whatever drug that the kidnapper gave me, must have been strong. Maybe I might end up dying soon. Oh well…

I shut my eyes and anticipated the moment of the kidnapper bursting the door open to find me naked and vulnerable.

BRIGHT LIGHT:

Like I anticipated, I could hear the loud BAM! Against the door and various voices rang noisily through my ears.

"-Chan!" That voice sounded so much like someone that I knew.

"OH MY GOD, DID SHE JUST-" Another voice added, somehow much deeper than the other person's voice.

"Did that mean-" Hands started to brush against my bare arms and legs.

Must resist grip on the kidnapper.

Before the hands traveled far below my thighs, I slapped them away, stood up and ran out of the room, laughing hysterically.

"FREE! I AM FREE! YOU WILL ALL GET CAUGHT, FREAKING MOLESTORS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, and my legs grew weak again as my vision spun around and blurred before blacking out.

Dammit.

Waking up:

I feel horrible. UGGGHHH.

I began to sit up with my eyes still closed when gentle hands pushed my shoulders down and laid me back in the soft mass.

"Where am I?" I croaked.

"Shhh… Don't get up, Rima-Chan. You scared us."

"'Us?' What exactly happened? Did you contact the police?" I replied, my voice cracking. God, I sound more horrible than I feel. But I feel horrible too.

"Contact the police?" Nagihiko repeated in a confused tone. "What for?"

"I got kidnapped then raped. The kidnapper held me hostage and I thought I would die."

"Apparently, the 'kidnapper' got mistaken."

"What do you mean?" I opened my eyes, squinting as I did so; until I saw him staring back at me.

"You fainted on the way home, and I carried you all the way to your house. Your mother: Mrs. Mashiro says that you have a fever and fed you medicine, I laid you in bed and she changed your clothes. We were downstairs while you slept, until we heard a small muffled noise but Mrs. Mashiro insisted that it might have been a mouse or something." He shook his head. "I nearly snapped when I heard that word. Apparently, the mouse that Temari tried to chase down had little baby mice. Anyway, I was trying to resist the character change when we heard you scream and that's when we found you on the floor. Once I tried to carry you back to your bed, you sprang out and shouted some useless crap before collapsing again. Oh, and you nearly fell down the stairs when you did."

"Oh." I slowly sat up but he pushed me down; laying my head on my pillow. "Then what's the red light there?" I pointed to the direction and he turned his head around.

"Your cell phone's charging. It was almost dead." So that's what it was, and not a death laser beam.

"Try to get some sleep, Rima-Chan. I need you better so that we could get the plan working in three days." He said softly, getting up to leave me all alone. I raised a hand and managed to catch him by the arm.

"Stay here, until I fall asleep." I begged and he smiled as he knelt beside me, resting his head on mine; humming a relaxing tune before I closed my eyes again; this time, without waking up in the middle of the night.

Countdown: 0 days: Wednesday. FINALLY!

"Are you ready?" I nodded as I stared at the thick crimson curtain in front of me.

"Always been." I smiled and we held our breaths as the light around us dimmed down and the curtain rose.

NORMAL POV: THE PLAY OF FORBIDDEN ROMANCE BEGINS!

The curtains draw open, a single spotlight shone down on a woman with glasses, standing upright; crossing her arms and occasionally pushing up her glasses.

"The tale of the forbidden love begins in Kyoto." He woman spoke. "Two families in constant war, their children: a pair of forbidden lovers that take their lives in their families' place, in order to finish what has begun."

She breathes out a sigh, relieved that she has recited all the lines; and scanned the crowd who seemed to look confused. Angry marks appeared on her head as she clenched her arms tighter and roughly pushed up her glasses, flipping the auburn curls off of her shoulder.

"OH DAMMIT, IT MEANS THAT TWO KIDS WILL KILL THEMSELVES TO STOP THE FIGHTING BETWEEN THEIR PARENTS!" She exclaimed and the crowd uttered a 'ooohh…' in unison as she exits the stage, her complaining mumblings can be heard as she makes her way downstairs and seating herself on a chair.

"That Nikaidou, even when I marry him he will never change. GAH, WHEN THAT PLAY IS OVER, I AM GOING TO DEMAND A DIVORCE! UTAU! YOU BETTER MAKE THIS QUICK!"

The audience turns their heads toward the screaming woman and when she quieted down, turned their heads back to the stage.

The spotlights doubled, to show two couples on either side of the stage. The audience mumbled loudly at what they saw on stage. That's when the smaller blond on the right, lost patience at the audience.

"HELLO! WE HAVE A PLAY TO GET THROUGH! CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND WATCH? YOU MAY SQUEAL WHEN YOU SEE THE 'CHILDREN'. THANK YOU." Her high-pitched voice echoed through the theatre as the audience obeyed, hushed each other and watched as the two couples advanced each other.

The smaller blond with a thick mass of hair, pushed up into a big bun spoke first, to the other blond whose hair was let down and hung down her back in beautiful curls.

"It was your fault that my cousin had to suffer such a death!" The smaller blond shouted out loud to the other blond.

"You dare accuse the Kasugai family of unproved murder?" The other spat back a reply. The two males accompanied by the bickering women stood tall and still, like statues sculpted out of marble; waiting for their turn.

"The body of my cousin was found near the gates of your household." The small blond crossed her arms. "And that is enough of evidence."

The other, let out a gasp as she angrily turned to the taller male and uttered out the words: "Kill her."

The male with piercing green eyes and silver earring on his right ear let out a smug smile as he reached out his sword. Letting out a battle-cry, he attempted to strike the smaller blond, only to be intercepted by the other male whose long violet hair swished upwards as he countered the attack with his own sword; a smirk was spread across his lips.

The noise of perfectly synchronized clinking of silver loudly echoed through the theatre as the two males exchanged blows and strikes in each counter. One could almost say how well they have practiced in order to achieve the perfect fluid moments.

In the end, another voice interrupted the dispute with a loud "ENOUGH!" as the owner of that voice enters the stage. He was tall and very thin for his figure; yet his voice matched very well to his appearance of green hair and matching dark-green eyes which were covered by a thin frame of glasses. The clinking of the swords had reduced to a hush as the green-haired male began to speak sternly.

"Thrice you have disturbed our city of Kyoto. And thrice you have spilled blood on the streets. The gods have been displeased by the interference of the peace. And the next time you fight, there would be punishment!"

The two couples exchanged glares and laser-eyes as they exit the stage, the curtains drawing to a close.

PART 2:

The curtain reopened to find a spotlight shining on a tall male, a man of his early twenties; with midnight-blue hair and blue eyes, nibbling on taiyaki; looking rather smug.

Some of the girls in the audience began to squeal loudly at the sight of the mellow man.

Another spotlight was shown moving towards the man, showing a couple advancing towards the couple.

"Just look at him, my dear husband. He's completely wallowing in his misery because of that Sunako girl dumped him." The small blond teen said sadly to the male with the long violet hair as he nodded.

"Indeed, my wife. Our son has been stuck in his room all day, while gambling with depressing street cats and eating taiyaki."

"Instead of our fancy gourmet tempera," The wife added. "I knew that Sunako wasn't good for you. She chose to be a virgin, although she herself is a geisha."

"Indeed, mother." The blue-haired man has replied in a monotone voice that made the girls squeal. "I am VERY depressed. I wanted Sunako VERY BADLY."

In a hushed whisper, he let out a smirk as he said: "NOT!"

"Yes, I'm afraid that we might not be able to find someone suitable for our son and you know that if the Kasugai family gets a suitor first, we would lose our family name, not to mention our wealth." The wife sighed sadly as the husband put an arm around her as he kisses her on her forehead.

"We will find a suitor for our son." He declared and the three exits the stage.

Another couple replaces the previous couple, the blonde female examining a scratch 'wound' on the male's arm.

"My husband! Are you okay?" She lets her voice go up an octave as she feels his toned arms.

"I am fine," the husband tucks a strand of sandy-brown colored hair behind his pierced ear as he assures his wife and he gives her a quick peck on the lips. The audience squealed.

The couple pulls away as the husband pulls her into an embrace.

"Where's our daughter?' The wife cooed to her husband.

"She is supposed to be back from her morning walk." The husband replied as he kissed her again.

And the couple starts to make out in front of the audience as they all watched in fascination.

Minutes later?

There was an awkward silence besides the moaning of the couple as they silently waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, a girl shouted from backstage.

"WAIT, SANJOU-SAN! I-I'M NOT READY YET!" She uttered out loud.

"YOU'RE FINE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE NOW! YOUR 'PARENTS' ARE MAKING OUT!"

Rough hands shoved a female with bubble-gum colored hair that reached down her shoulders into the stage as she exclaimed a high pitched sound, drawing the attention of the audience as she flushed red and regained her awkward posture into a 'cool and spicy character' as she marched beside the couple.

"Uhmm… Daughter is here?" She asked, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for the couple to stop. Eventually, they did pull away and turned their attention to the standing female.

"Oh, you have arrived." The blonde gasped, pushing the male away as she caresses the other female's cheeks with both hands.

"Have you been making out again?" The other female pointed to the blonde's lips. "Your lips say it all."

The blonde flushed as she wiped her mouth that was once full of shimmering gloss, now all smudged onto the male's lips and he put a napkin over his mouth, dabbing the shimmer out.

"Never mind that," the blonde stared back at her with a hardened look. "Listen, we will host a party tonight to find you a suitor."

"Greeeaaattt…." The female stretched the word long, rolling her eyes down to the floor.

"Take another walk while we begin the preparations. If you can find a suitor by then, you will be able to marry him. If not, we will decide the suitor for you."

"Anyone at all?"

"Anyone." The blond woman agreed.

"I hope its Tadase-Kun. I'M OUT!"

The curtains closed at the finishing scene.

Part 3:

The curtains reopen to show the bubble-gum haired girl walking along with another female, her bright blue eyes showing how proud she was to take part in this play. Her blond hair stretched down her back-midway, ending up in beautiful curls (Similar to Utau's).

"Mistress Kanae," the blonde spoke as she held the umbrella to the other female's head, shielding her from the 'sun' that beamed down. "How will you find a suitor before the party starts?"

"I don't know." replied the bubblegum haired female. "Please, go back to the mansion. I will catch up with you later."

The blonde girl exits and the remaining female is slowly walking to the center of the stage.

"Mother tells me that I must find a suitor, but to be honest… I really don't want any. If only there was a perfect guy for me that I could find." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she walks briskly across the stage where the taller midnight-haired man walks in; a song begins to play as he sings:

_Hey, slow down. _

_Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

"Nothing," the girl avoids eye contact as she tries to side-step and walk out but the man swiftly grabs her arms and holds them up. "HELP! RADIS- I mean… RAPIST!"

The man raised an eyebrow as the music picks up again and he sings again.

_Yeah, I'm afraid. _

_Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away,_

_A once upon a time,_

_I didn't give a damn._

_But now, here we are._

_So Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

**(A/N: Anyone who can name this song gets a trip to Hollywood xDD. All expenses are paid. Oh, and imagine Ikuto doing the quote marks with his hands as he sings the 'I'm afraid' part.)**

"I want you to be…" The female met the male's eyes, enlarging hers as she became 'captivated' by his beauty. "My sausage."

"Your…what?"

"-My suitor." The female corrected her mistake quickly and added: "Damn, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten lunch before I started this play."

"I'll buy you lunch when we finish." The male whispered quickly as he let out a smile and the female couldn't help but flush red. The male bent down and kissed her on the forehead as the curtain closed.

Part 4: 

Kanae enters the mansion with a flushed smile as she looks at her servant.

"Mistress Kanae!" The servant looks at her. "What happened?"

"I think…I found a wonderful suitor!" Both females squealed as they jumped up and down.

"That is great news, Mistress! We should inform the masters!" Kanae nodded as the couple enters the stage.

"Mother!" Kanae exclaims, hugging the blonde. The blonde hugs back, smiling.

"What makes our daughter so happy this afternoon?"

"Mother! I have finally found a suitor!"

"That is excellent news!" She cried, hugging her daughter. "Where is he?"

"He gave me the address," She released her arms that were embracing the blonde as she reached into the sleeve of her long matching pink kimono and pulled out a piece of paper; giving it to her mother.

The blonde took the paper, unfolding it and outraged, threw the paper on the floor.

"YOU, YOU WANT THE SON OF THE KIYOMIZU FAMILY TO BE YOUR SUITOR?"

"The-the…. Son of….the KIYOMIZU?" Kanae cried in shock.

"That's right, my dear daughter." The husband tried to calm his wife. "We cannot allow you to marry the son of the Kiyomizu; our enemy, no matter how much you love him."

"But, father….mother…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE. WE WILL FIND A SUITOR FOR YOU AND THAT'S FINAL." The wife stormed offstage, a flame engulfed her as she started to throw daggers across the stage.

"WOOOO! UTAU-CHAN! KEEP IT UP!" Yukari happily shouted and the audience begins to laugh. "What's so funny? Stop that laughing!"

The audience shuts up as they see Kanae and the father.

"Listen, your mother is right. For centuries, our family has been fighting with the Kiyomizu."

"What is the reason behind this fight?" Kanae lowered her head, staring at the floor. Apparently, a corner of her mouth twitched uncontrollably, indicating some relief in this situation.

"My dear daughter, it is in our blood to quarrel with the Kiyomizu family. It has always been for generations. We cannot resolve or undo the fight."

"But, shouldn't our generation stop the dispute? Couldn't we be the only ones to stop a quarrel so ancient?"

"What we are under is something that cannot be erased. Your mother's right, we must find a different suitor for you. I forbid you to meet or talk to the Kiyomizu for the rest of your life." He declared and walked offstage.

The male with the midnight blue hair casually walked upstage, and slid near the pink-haired girl; a smirk was plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, quickly dropping his smirk.

"My mother and father forbid me to see you. I know that you're a Kiyomizu." She sighed sadly.

"And does it matter?" The male raised an eyebrow.

"IT DOES MATTER! You don't know what my family is under."

"But I do, Kasugai Kanae." The female gasped.

"H-how do you know my name?" He shrugged.

"The Internet?" The female leaned over and whispered in his ear.

_"There weren't internet back in past-day Kyoto."_

_"I know. Geez, can't you take a joke?"_

"What I meant was that I figured out your name from the cats I gambled in the street last night. I couldn't stop telling them about you. You were…. Too attractive." The male put an arm around the blushing female's waist and pulled her close, leaning down the kiss her, just barely touching her lips as the curtains fall. The audience screamed with excitement.

HALFTIME:

"Ikuto, let go NOW." Amu mumbled as the male chuckled and let her go. "Thank you."

"UTAU! That was great!" Moé Sanjou-san was hugging the smiling blond Tsundere as she was damping a towel over her forehead. By her actions, it was obvious that she was acting like an idol again.

Lulu crossed her arms and glanced over at the blue-and-pink couple.

"Onee-Chan. You should let go," Kairi was nervously pushing up his glasses as he eyed the arguing couple behind him.

"Drop it," Another blond girl stared at him. The tall male standing beside the female followed her stare. "Please. Before…" The green-haired boy nodded and dropped the gaze of the couple.

"Well then, we're doing a great job! Let's keep it up and hope that nothing goes wrong."

We all nodded and smiled; each one of us was feeling pretty confident.

"EHHH? SERIOUSLY?" Kuukai shouted from his phone; causing everyone backstage to notice. "ALRIGHT! WE'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY!" He hung up, showing his trademark smile.

"Yo! Let's all go eat pizza! My brothers are treating us to some!" He exclaimed and everyone ran after him. Only the small blond stayed and the male noticed her.

"Is there something matter, Rima-Chan?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She replied in a low voice. He stopped in front of her, watching as she looks around the stage.

"Rima-Chan, I'm hungry." He whined and she shushed him.

After a moment of silence she spoke.

"I feel that there's someone here."

"It must be the backstage staff." Rima gave him a hardened glare. "Okay, okay. It must be serious."

"What if… whoever that person is… did something that ruined the pla-?" She was cut off by the growling of her stomach.

"Well… it could be your stomach telling you that you're hungry and that you're just hearing things."

He chuckled as he watched the little blond walked over and held his hand like a little girl who is desperately trying to hold on to her father to keep from getting lost.

"Must be," She declared, and the two walked out of the stage to catch up with the rest of the cast.

Meanwhile, a girl with brown hair and green eyes pokes her head from backstage, watching the couple walk out; a flame of jealousy crackling from her body.

"Just wait, you little bitch. I'll be the one taking him from your hands." Hitomi giggled darkly, holding up a small razor in her hands.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**I'm so evil aren't I? **

**Hitomi strikes back once again! *cue dramatic theme song* **

**Anyway, it is revealed that Fujisaki's great plan was a play~!**

**If you guessed this correctly, you just won yourself an autograph from the Rimahiko couple themselves! **

**Also, Amuto fans get an Amuto autograph and Kuutau fans get a Kuutau autograph! If you are fans of all three, you get them all! WOOOT! **

**Normally, I would have divided this chapter into two parts: One for the continuation and one for the play but I was afraid that the events wouldn't progress quick enough to get to the play so I decided to add in the first half of the play here and the second half of the play in the next chapter! (Oh, Gothic Lolita readers: Sorry to say but the next chapter is still in progress of being typed. So it might be in Hiatus for now.)**

**Recently, I got introduced to Death note and I was hooked after the first volume. The problem is, the manga itself is so long, it takes some time before I came actually finish a volume. But that's probably a good thing, nee?**

**Heh… I just finished it two weeks ago~ **

**And I thought that L was the hottest character in the series. Near is cute, I actually felt pity for Mello (Although I thought that Near was Mello and Mello was Near), Light is a bitch and Misa should have jumped over him and continue to walk her own path. **

**Rem was a very memorable character, Ryuk is on crack with apples, and Sidoh is just too funny. **

**But….DAMMIT, WHY DID L HAVE TO DIE? *Spazzes***

**I love L because I would always see him eating food. (Was it just me or was I the only one noticing this while reading the series?)**

**Enough with the Death note rant.**

**So although I love L, I still wouldn't betray Nagihiko. I value him way more, of course! He's my number one cross-dressing character~! (People, feel free to agree with me otherwise, start an angry pitchfork riot.)**

**And…This week was just as insane as my story…and also very life threatening.**

**In the morning of Wednesday, I almost got hit by a car and the night of that day, a woman got raped in the same place where I was except, I went home an hour before it started. WHAT THE HELL? *shakes off the feeling***

** Anyway, Remember when Rima said this before? :**

"ONLY YOU AND NO ONE ELSE CAN!" I shrieked. "Anyway, so I have to be involved in it. Why me?"

"Oh, quit your complaining. I'm adding in Utau-Chan also."

"So you're going to add in everyone?"

"I guess... Not so quite sure."

"Just one question…"

"Mhmm?"

"If we are this… then how is Amu…?"

"Use your imagination Rima Chan. Don't think so much on scientific terms."

"Still…" He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I glared.

"The only time when you think smartly is outside of school, I wonder how you even make it this far." He laughed.

"I-IS THAT AN INSULT?" the chibi-fire crackled over my body again.

"We could switch to Ikuto, you know." He reminded. "If you want that is. But we have to stay like this for now."

"It's like fate is pairing us together." I mumbled.

**I realized that they were 'parents' of Ikuto and not Amu. Oopsie~!**

**Looks like Rima decided on a cat freak as her 'child' instead of her best friend. Ehehehehe. ^^;**

**Anyway, **

**What WILL HAPPEN DURING THE PLAY? You will have to wait till the next chapter~!**

**Once again, all reviews are appreciated. **

**¡****Muchas**** Gracias! **

**~IN MEMORY OF CHARLIE~**

**~Keii-Chii**

**P.S: Please excuse my updates for the rest of this month and June…I have Finals coming up then Regents. I'll try to update whenever I can. Again, I'm very Sorry.**


End file.
